


The Pegasus Prince

by MadDoctorArtist



Series: Companions Quartet Unofficial Continuation [2]
Category: The Companions Quartet - Julia Golding
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDoctorArtist/pseuds/MadDoctorArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Col's having a bad time lately. First Mrs. Clamworthy has a fall and is admitted to hospital, then he messes up his Society exams, and to top it off he has a serious row with Connie. Pushed into a dark despair, Col is unknowingly falling deeper under the spell of an evil long locked away. Can Connie break the hold of the dark pegasus Stormbolt as he tries to win Col's mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

A light snoring filled the attic room of Number Five, Shaker Row. A girl with jet black hair was slumped over her desk, mouth agape. Deep in slumber, she was ignorant of the saliva that dripped from her lip and onto the page below. She snorted, and a tassel of hair fell in front of her face. She sniffed, nose twitching, and then let out a violent sneeze.

The force of air rushing through her nostrils shook Connie into wakefulness. She lifted her head, wiping at the drool. Her right cheek was burning from where her desk lamp had been shining. Yawning, she glanced to the clock on her bedside, and almost fell out of her chair. It was six hours since she had come upstairs to do a little reading before bed. She must have been more engrossed than she thought.

Stifling another yawn, Connie revolved in her swivel chair to prepare for bed, knocking a paper to the floor. Frowning, she bent down to retrieve it. Her eyes skimmed the scrawled letters.

"This ancient tale," it began, "passed down through the House of Lionheart, has been confined to the oral tradition, but on this day, I, Colman Lionheart, am proud to commit this narrative to parchment, so that future generations of our family may appreciate the gracious deed of our ancestor Helena, the first of the universal gift."

Connie paused, torn between wanting to continue and realizing that she needed to sleep. Dispelling a brief pang of guilt, she read on.

"It begins in the years before our Enlightenment, when society was masked by the veil of superstition and fear. In these times, where magic and not science predominate, a companion to that noblest of steeds, the pegasi, attempted assassination. For though the Society was not united as we know it today, there were sects where the gifts prospered. This companion was exiled for his crime. Deserted by his shamed pegasus, the companion wandered, tortured, alone.

"But one day he returned, and no longer did he travel in isolation. Instead a new pegasus, his coat as black as tar, accompanied him, and they headed a great army of the wild pegasi- those of the pegasus herds who refute the companionship of our kind. Driven by his anger and sadness, the companion declared war on those who shared bonds with the creatures of myth, desiring them to bow to him as their ruler.

"The battles were long and arduous. Many great families who housed the sacred gifts were slain, and the lone universal, Helena Lionheart, was torn by grief. And so she sacrificed herself to seal away the demon pegasus and his companion, ending the torment. The emblem of her power, however, disappeared with her, and though many expeditions have sought it out, it remains elusive. Nonetheless, we must never forget her bravery, courage and kindness. She is an example to any companion, and in her honour her memory should be revered."

Connie murmured, remembering why she had written this story down. It mentioned the universal gift was older than the foundation of the Society for the Protection of Mythical Creatures. It was a fascinating piece of family history, and somewhat alarming, for Connie was no stranger to the idea that a mythical creature could force a companion to its whims…

"I'm hurt, Universal," came a voice in her head. "Must you think of me so badly all the time?"

Connie huffed. It seemed that her permanent house guest was still awake, too.

"Was that pegasus you, then, Kullervo?" she asked silently. "It does say he was black, which was your favourite colour."

"I am far older than your feeble records of word," scoffed Kullervo. "As old as the gift that runs through your veins. But I know of this pegasus. Alas, he was defeated before I could bargain for his allegiance. A great shame, for it would have been useful to have a creature that could control another's mind."

"Oh, shut up," Connie grumbled, massaging her temples. "You did well enough forcing Col to your side. Now go away, I can't be bothered to argue with you."

"As you wish, Universal."

Connie felt Kullervo's presence fade. It was odd, that no matter how pestering he could be, he would always depart when she requested it. At least she was no longer at the mercy of his control anymore.

Her eyelids drooping, Connie shrugged on some pyjamas and crawled into bed. Oh, how she was going to regret this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

Connie stumbled into the classroom, wiping the toast crumbs from her mouth. That would be the last time she stayed up reading, she thought wryly as Aneena and Jane waved her down. She had slept through her alarm and missed the school bus, meaning her aunt had had to drive her to Chartmouth, before returning to Hescombe to drop George at nursery. It had not left Evelyn in the best of moods.

"Didn't see you this morning," Jane said, as Connie took her seat beside her, dumping her backpack against the chair.

"Overslept," Connie said, fighting back the beginnings of a yawn. Aneena raised an eyebrow.

"Had another late night, then?"

"Oh, don't start." Connie rummaged in her bag for a pen. True, she was going to bed later and later these days, but there was so much Society-related history she wanted to learn, and only so few hours in the day. She had to cram it in, somehow.

"I notice Col's not here, either," Aneena went on.

Not missing the suggestive tone of her friend, Connie glanced over to his seat by the window, which was empty. The clock above the whiteboard read 08:40, making her frown. It wasn't like Col to be late.

"Why so worried?" Aneena chuckled at Connie's expression. "Now that I think of it, isn't our History coursework due soon? Doesn't surprise me that he's taken the day off."

"You know he's not like that," Connie said, settling in her seat as the teacher entered and closed the door.

"I was only joking!" Aneena held up her hands in defence. "You can be so protective over Col sometimes." She was prevented from continuing as Mr. Ellins, the physics teacher, cleared his throat harshly.

As Mr. Ellins began writing complex equations on the board, Connie sighed, resting her cheek in her hand. Col was probably down with a cold, or something. Yet his absence set her universal senses on edge, and it was all she could do to shield herself, lest she attract the attention of most of the local animal kingdom.

She tried to concentrate on the lesson, though that was little consolation since it was just as difficult to understand. And really, who needed to know all this stuff about force and mass anyway?

At last, the bell rang, and there was a collective sigh of relief from the students. The class began to pack up. Connie dropped her textbook into her backpack, when she noticed her phone sitting at the bottom. Perhaps she should give Col a ring.

"Connie, hurry up!" Rat whined from the doorway. "It's the biology practical today and I need a partner who knows what to do."

"Coming." Connie slipped her phone into her pocket and sauntered after him. She would have to try later.

Between lessons, Connie repeatedly dialled Col's number, and every time there was no answer. Rational thought tried to convince her that if he was ill he would be unable to reach his mobile, but her sinking feeling overrode such logic. Why was she so paranoid? Maybe it was the story she had read last night.

Lunchtime came, and she tried again as she queued up for food. With her tray full, she pressed her phone between her ear and shoulder, at the same time navigating the masses towards her friends. The phone rang and rang and rang, until it took her to his voicemail.

"Still can't get through?" Jane asked, picking at her salad. Connie shook her head, plopping her tray onto the table and then ending her call.

"Boys don't like needy girls," Aneena said through a mouthful of overcooked pastry. "Lay off, Connie. Col's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Alright, alright," Connie sighed, putting her phone away. "But I have this feeling he's not okay."

"Have you tried asking his friend?" Rat asked, chewing on a very rubbery-looking sandwich.

"Justin?" Connie glanced to the other side of the canteen, where said friend was laughing as he scrambled to steal the last French fry on his neighbour's plate. In all the time she'd known him, they had spoken a total of twice, and for both of those Col had been present. She was not keen to look so desperate in front of him and his 'posse'.

"No, not him, his  _special_  friend, Sk-"

Before he could finish, Connie leapt over the table and stuffed the remainder of Rat's sandwich into his mouth.

"Col has a special friend?" Aneena was perplexed.

"Of course he doesn't, Rat likes to make things up," Connie said, staring hard at Rat as he choked on bread, ham and lettuce. He had a bad habit of bringing up Society secrets in front of their friends. On the other hand, he had a valid point. If something bad had happened—which Connie was sure of—Skylark would be in a position to find out.

As Jane and Aneena helped Rat swallow his larger-than-expected mouthful, Connie lowered her eyelids, and sent out a mental call. She was getting better at reaching out for mythical creatures at longer distances, though it did require more effort on her part.

"Universal?" Skylark's reply was prompt. "Is it you who summons me?"

"It's okay, Skylark," Connie said, "I just want to ask you something. Have you seen Col?"

Skylark's projection in her mind shook his head.

"I cannot sense him," the pegasus said. "Is he not with you?"

"No, and I can't contact him."

"Shall I search for him?"

"If you could," Connie's heartbeat quickened; her uneasiness had been confirmed.

"I shall," Skylark said. "If I find him, I will let you know."

Connie ended the encounter, and found herself being stared at by Jane.

"Are you sure it's not you who's coming down with something?" she quipped, offering her napkin. "You're all sweaty."

"Don't worry yourself sick." Aneena echoed Jane's sentiments. Connie smiled, taking the napkin and wiping her moist brow. Maybe she shouldn't try her long distance calls so publicly.

"I won't," she said, turning her attention to her lunch. There were only three lessons to go until school ended. Then she would be able to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Connie reached for the knocker of Mrs. Clamworthy's house and thumped it twice. Rat was perched on the gateposts, mesmerized by the butterfly sitting on a flower above his head.

"I don't think anybody's home," Connie said, as she knocked again for the third time. "I'm worried. Mrs. Clamworthy's usually here at this hour."

"Maybe they've gone for a boat-ride," Rat said, not taking his eyes off the butterfly as it flexed its wings.

"In this weather?" Connie gestured to the overcast sky. "I suppose Col could've taken Mack to see the Kraken but he'd never skip school for that. And Mrs. Clamworthy wouldn't go with them, anyway."

"He might be at yours," Rat said, finally jumping off the gatepost with lupine grace. The butterfly flittered away, disturbed by the movement. "I bet he's planning something for your anniversary."

"Rat, we started going out in October, not November," Connie said. At Rat's blank stare she shook her head. "Never mind. Let's go."

The walk to Shaker Row was uneventful, but on arriving Connie noted that Evelyn's Citröen was missing. Strange—Evelyn should've been be home with George.

"What's going on?" Connie opened the door, suspicious. The hall was undisturbed, so she moved on to the kitchen. The breakfast plates were stacked in the sink, and the milk had been left out. That wasn't odd in itself, but there was a new addition to the mess: a crumpled note on the table. Connie seized it, squinting to decipher her aunt's message.

"Gone to ChartmouthGeneralHospital. Mrs. Clamworthy admitted yesterday. Left some taxi money in parlour if you want to catch up with us. She's on Ward 24."

Connie's insides went floppy.

"Where's everyone gone, then?" Rat asked, helping himself to a glass of lukewarm milk. "Is there a secret Society meeting that we weren't informed about?"

"Worse." Connie took a chair; she felt too unsteady to stand. "Mrs. Clamworthy's in hospital."

"What?" Rat almost choked on his milk. "How? Why?"

"I'm not sure," Connie said, leaning on the breakfast table. "That must be why Col didn't come to school."

"Let's go to the hospital, then," Rat declared, dumping his empty glass by the sink.

Connie went to get the money from the parlour. Some loose change had been placed in front of the white horse statue, although there wasn't enough for them both to take a taxi to Chartmouth.

"Sorry Rat, I haven't got enough," she apologized, returning to the kitchen.

"Aw, you go, then," Rat said, his eyes falling. He headed for the door. "Ma's probably wondering where I am anyway. Give Mrs. C. my best."

"I will. I'll ask Evelyn to let you come along next time."

She watched from the window as Rat hopped down the steps and turned towards his home, before she dialled the local taxi number. Soon, she was being driven to the large set of buildings that made up the Chartmouth GeneralHospital. Connie shuddered, remembering her own stay after her encounter with the chimera, but she forced those anxieties away as the taxi pulled to a stop at the main entrance.

Handing over her change, Connie got out of the taxi, and then stepped through the automated double-doors. Inside, the receptionist gladly pointed the way to Ward 24. Connie thanked her, and then hurried through the maze of corridors. The ward was well signposted, and before long she was timidly approaching the large desk that was the nurses' station.

Upon request of the 'INFECTION CONTROL' signs that plastered the walls, windows and anything else fixed to the floor, Connie rinsed her hands with the horrible-smelling alcohol gel. She peered into the nearest bay, but didn't recognise any of the patients. They all sported casts and braces, and looked pretty miserable.

Perching on the edge of the station, Connie settled to wait for a nurse. A familiar babble caught her ears, and she glanced behind her. That sounded like George. His voice was coming from a side room around the corner. Knowing that it would probably be a while until a nurse saw to her, she headed over to the door and knocked.

The door opened, and Evelyn poked her head through.

"Ah, so you got my note," she smiled. "Come in." She backed away from the door and let Connie walk inside.

Mack was sitting by Mrs. Clamworthy's bedside, holding her right hand. George was on the bed, tangling himself in the hospital blankets. Mrs. Clamworthy watched in amusement, her hair loose over her shoulders. She was sitting up, dressed in a thin white gown. A paper bracelet adorned her wrist, making her seem much less the fiercely independent woman that Connie knew so well.

"Connie!" Mrs. Clamworthy took her hand from Mack so she could grasp Connie's. Connie noticed that her left forearm was in a cast, and her left leg appeared fatter than her right.

"Mrs. Clamworthy, are you alright?" Connie asked, as Evelyn pulled out another chair for her to sit.

"As well as I can be," Mrs. Clamworthy said, smiling. "Though these two haven't been worrying any less."

"Mum, you were unconscious for two hours," Mack said sternly. "If Col hadn't called the ambulance…"

"Mack, there's no need to worry about that anymore. It was only a slight graze on my head, and my hip and wrist have been mended by the experts."

"But you won't be out of here for ages!" Mack protested. "It's not good for a companion to be away from their creature for too long. And I don't like it that the doctors have given you so much morphine."

"Never mind that," Mrs. Clamworthy said. "The pain relief is only for a few days. You wait, I'll be back in order before you can say 'water sprite'. Dear me, a little fall at home and you're up in arms!"

Connie listened to them bicker, and her spirits lifted. If there was one thing that would prove Mrs. Clamworthy was equipped for a swift recovery, it was her ability to out-argue Mack.

"It's very sweet of you to come and visit, dear," Mrs. Clamworthy said, turning to Connie. "I would really like to see Col, though. I haven't seen him since they brought me here."

"Oh?" The pit in Connie's stomach deepened. "He wasn't at school today."

"He must be feeling terrible," Evelyn said, raising George off the bed as he began to tug at Mrs. Clamworthy's intravenous line. "It wouldn't surprise me if he went off to see Skylark."

"Maybe I should go and find him," Connie said, standing up. "He might be on the moor." She did not want to add to the anxiety in the room by telling everyone that Col was not with his pegasus, either. "I hope you get better soon, Mrs. Clamworthy."

"Oh, with all this support, I have no doubt I shall," Mrs. Clamworthy nodded. "Please tell Col that I will be fine. I don't want him worrying. It's just a broken hip and wrist."

"Of course."

"We'll be going home soon," Evelyn said. "Ring me if you need a lift."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Connie exited the room and tried to remember which corridor would take her back to the entrance. After getting lost twice, in spite of the directions of a kind physiotherapist, Connie eventually stumbled out into the open air. The fresh breeze was a welcome replacement from the stench of disinfectant. She strode through the car park, her gaze lingering on a particular space where Windfoal had been brought to heal her poisoning. Thank heavens that was all behind her now…

Gradually the buildings thinned, and soon she was on the moorland grasses. Her feet began to take her towards her favourite oak tree, but she stopped herself, knowing there was a more important job at hand.

"Skylark," she called, sending out a mental signal across the hillside. "Skylark, are you there?"

For a moment all Connie could hear was the wind. Then a soft neigh carried across the breeze. She traced its source, and was surprised to see Skylark nearby, shaded by the drooping branches of a tree. He was lying down, and as she approached he rose to his hooves, giving his wings a flick to dispel the dew.

"Skylark, what are you doing?" Connie asked, hurrying to his side. "You're far too close to the town!"

"Universal, I fear not exposure, for I sensed your arrival," Skylark said. "You were right to be concerned for my companion. He is here, yet when I went to check on him, he bade me leave. So I have remained to watch over him."

Connie gasped, however she could understand Col's reasons.

"He's in pain," she informed the pegasus. "Mrs. Clamworthy injured herself last night. He must be worried about her."

"That is sad news," Skylark said, shaking his head. "If he feels such distress, why will he not let me comfort him?"

"A human trait called stubbornness," Connie sighed. "Let's go to talk to him. I think together we can reach him."

Skylark trotted up the moor, while Connie kept an eye out for evening ramblers. Skylark had risked a lot coming this far into the open; testament to the love he held for his companion. As the sun sank, Connie's tenseness ebbed. By the time the red orb was touching the horizon, they arrived at a very familiar spot. Connie gave a wry smile.

Col sat under her oak tree. He was curled up, his head on his knees and arms wrapped tight around himself.

"Col?"

Col didn't look up.

"Col, we've been looking for you," Connie said, striding to him and then crouching by his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Col went rigid.

"Leave me alone," he said, his voice muffled by his jacket collar.

"Col, don't be stupid," Connie said. "I've seen your grandmother, she's doing fine. She wants to see you."

Col buried his head further into his knees, until Skylark came up and butted his side. For a brief moment Col lifted his head, and met the pegasus' gaze.

"Companion, don't hide away," Skylark pleaded. "It hurts me to see you in such despair." Col's head slumped back. Connie sighed.

"Col, Skylark's right. I don't like seeing you like this, either," she said. "Come on, you can't sit here all night. Talk to me."

Col kept quiet, but he didn't protest as Connie stroked his shoulder. Gradually, he relaxed, and let Connie pull him into a hug. His eyes were red and puffy.

"It…It was my fault," he croaked, his body shaking. "It was Justin's birthday, so we went out to celebrate. When I got back, I…" He choked. "I…I found Gran. She was…on the floor. She'd…She'd cut her hand on a broken teacup. She always has one cup before bed. I rang the ambulance, and they told me how to help her, but she was unconscious. I couldn't…I couldn't do anything…" Tears began to fill his eyes.

"Col, none of that was your fault," Connie soothed.

"But it was!" Col snapped, pulling away from her. "I should have been there!"

"Col, how on Earth would you have known that your grandmother would've had a fall?" Connie reprimanded. "It's awful that it happened, but in no way can you take the blame. You idiot, you're the one who rang the ambulance! Mrs. Clamworthy owes you her life."

Skylark nuzzled his companion, and Col reached up and entwined his fingers in the pegasus's mane.

"The Universal is correct," Skylark said, breathing a cloud of steam into Col's hair. "And your grandmother must be concerned for you."

"You're a companion to pegasi, not mules," Connie joked, giving Col a playful shake. "Let's go home. You're exhausted. You need some rest."

Col let out a long sigh.

"I guess your right," he said, his shoulders sagging.

"You know I am," Connie said. She helped Col to stand up. "I'll give Aunt Evelyn a call."

"No need, Universal. I can take you. It is dark enough," Skylark said, flicking his wings.

"Can you fly?" Connie asked Col. Col stood up straighter.

"Of course," he said, a glimmer of his old cockiness returning. "But I haven't got my house key."

"We'll go to Shaker Row," Connie said, mounting up behind Col. "I'm sure Aunt Evelyn won't mind you staying tonight."

Col bristled.

"Mack won't say anything," Connie said, reading his thoughts. "In fact he was very pleased that you rang the ambulance. He'd want you to be safe, too." Col nodded, seeing he'd run out of excuses to stay in the cold.

"Alright then," he said, squeezing her arm. "Sorry for being stupid."

"Wouldn't have you any other way," Connie said, kissing his cheek. "Now let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

The next day, Connie was relieved to see Col back to his old self as he joked around on the bus. He even kept up a lively debate in their English lesson. Nonetheless, whenever Connie brought up the subject of his grandmother, Col would mutter an excuse and run off. It was getting difficult to pin him down, but Connie knew she had to convince him to visit his guardian.

"Col, we should visit your grandmother today," she said during lunch, grabbing his arm so he couldn't escape.

"Er, maybe," Col said, struggling to put down his tray with one arm constrained. Connie frowned, half-tempted to zap him with a tiny dart of stored charge from Storm-Bird. "What's the rush?"

"Because Issoon visited me in the ladies' room before French and demands that you go and see her," Connie said, not missing a beat as Col's eyebrows shot up. She'd nearly had kittens when the water sprite bubbled out of the sink alongside hers, begging her to bring Col to the hospital. And Connie knew that if the water sprite had willingly used those filthy sewage pipes to reach her, his companion must have been desperate. "I think you owe her at least one visit."

"Okay, okay," Col said, holding up his hands in surrender. "You'll have to wait up for me though, it's football practice today."

"Fine. I'll see you at the gates."

The afternoon droned on and on. Connie's eyes were fixed on the clock, counting down the hour, then half hour, quarter of an hour, and finally the last five minutes of History. Though it was a subject she enjoyed, today the bell could not ring soon enough. Once her books were packed, she walked into town, deciding to bide her hour alone in the florist. There were many bundles to choose from, and she ended up picking out a bouquet of roses for Mrs. Clamworthy.

When she arrived back at the school gates, Col was waiting for her, dressed in his football shorts and Liverpool shirt. His muddy boots were strapped alongside his kit bag.

"Aww, you shouldn't have," he said, reaching out to accept the flowers. Connie held them back.

"They're for your Gran, not you," she chided as they made towards the hospital. "Why are you so afraid of seeing her?"

Col's face clouded over.

"I told you, she's doing fine," Connie tried again, wishing she hadn't said anything. "You're not still blaming yourself, are you?" Col snorted, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Course not," he mumbled, stepping up his pace. "Hurry up, or we'll miss the last bus back to Hescombe." Connie just nodded, wary to say any more.

Their journey continued in uneasy silence, until it was replaced by the hustle and bustle of the hospital. Connie led the way down the corridors, following the signs for Ward 24. As they approached the side room, Connie felt a familiar mythical presence. It seemed Mrs. Clamworthy already had a visitor. Col stiffened, listening to his grandmother's soft singing.

Fearing someone would think it suspicious that a patient's visitors wouldn't enter their room, Connie knocked on the door. At once the singing stopped. After a brief silence, Mrs. Clamworthy called out.

"Come in."

Connie opened the door, and heard a loud gurgle from the bedside sink. Issoon must've popped in for a visit of his own.

"Oh, it's you Connie," Mrs. Clamworth said. "You needn't have knock—" She stopped short when she saw who shuffled in after her. "Col!"

"Hi Gran," Col said quietly.

Connie's eyes fell onto the cards and presents that had taken over Mrs. Clamworthy's room. Even the bedside chair was overflowing with bouquets and boxes of chocolate. Remembering the bundle in her arms, she stacked the roses against the chair leg, before perching on the window sill. Col took a shy step towards the bed, unable to take his eyes off the floor.

"I've had a lot of visitors," Mrs. Clamworthy said, gesturing to the assortment of gifts. "Gard and Dr. Brock came a few hours ago, gave me that wonderful model." She pointed to a rock sculpture of a dragon on her bedside. "But never mind me. Why didn't you come sooner, Col?"

Col's gaze remained locked on his trainers.

"I suppose you didn't want to see me like this," Mrs. Clamworthy said. Col turned his back to his grandmother, and Connie saw the beginning of tears trickle down his face. "Oh Col, you can't blame yourself for my clumsiness."

"You were there for two hours," Col said, his voice hoarse. "I could've left my mobile at home, you could've rung for help."

"Col, it was not your fault," Mrs. Clamworthy consoled. "I'm not as steady as I was."

"I should have been there…"

"Colin Clamworthy, you come here this instant!"

Col flinched. He reluctantly strode to the bed, his head still low, before he sat beside her. Mrs. Clamworthy put her arm around him, and he started to sob.

Connie felt out of place intruding on such an intimate moment and began to creep towards the door, but Mrs. Clamworthy stopped her with a shake of her head.

"I'll bet Connie's had all sorts to do to get you here," she said, stroking her grandson's shoulder as his body shook. "There's nothing to worry about, Col. Issoon can reach me when he needs to, and they'll take the cast off and stitches out in a few weeks. We'll be back to normal in no time. Now enough of this silliness. You've got your Society exams coming up, you need to be concentrating on that."

Once Col calmed down, he stood up. He gave Mrs. Clamworthy a final parting embrace, and then headed for the door. Connie made to follow, but Mrs. Clamworthy held her back.

"Thank you for bringing him," she said. "Col has always been protective over me, it was only natural for him to feel guilty about my fall. I've looked after him since he was very small, he's not quite used to the idea that my age is catching up with me. So please, look after him while I'm healing."

"I promise I will," Connie said, squeezing her hand. "Take care."

"You too, dear."

Connie joined Col outside the ward, and then together they walked through the bleak hospital corridors.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Connie said, as they stepped through the automatic doors and passed the rows of ambulances.

"Yeah," Col nodded.

"She's more worried about you, you know," Connie said. Col looked away.

"She's all I have," he whispered. "If anything happened to her…" He stopped as Connie took his hand, and held it tight.

They caught the last bus back to Hescombe, and then ambled up to Shaker Row. Col sighed; he was going to have to get used to this route for the next few weeks until his grandmother was discharged from the hospital. Though he should have liked the idea that he'd be near Connie and his brother, he was going to have to sleep on the couch in the parlour, which he wasn't quite so keen on.

Connie led him into the hall, and Col dumped his kit bag on the floor. She shrugged off her jacket, and as she was about to hang it on the stand she spotted an unfamiliar coat already there.

"Ah, hello Connie," Dr. Brock greeted her from the kitchen, where he was sipping a cup of tea. Beside him was the etched figure of Gard, his hood lowered. "And Col. How are you?"

"Fine," Col said, padding to the kitchen and taking a seat. He was not in a mood to talk.

"I'm sorry to hear about Lavinia's fall," Dr. Brock said. "We saw her this morning, she seems to be recovering well. She spoke highly of you, you know, contacting the ambulance so quickly."

"Yeah." Col was growing uncomfortable with the conversation.

Connie turned to Gard, sending a mental plea to change the subject.

"So, the Society Grade 6 exams are coming up," the rock dwarf said, nodding at the universal. "In fact now would be a good time for me to inform you of the arrangements, Connie."

Col gave her a sidelong glance.

"Oh, I don't get out of exams just because I'm a universal," Connie explained.

"Yeah, but who's going to assess you? And what on?"

"I suppose 'examinations' are not the right word," Gard answered. "They are more like progress checks, to make sure our universal is alright. We must watch out for creatures like the Leviathan who managed to infiltrate her powers, and ensure her safety."

Col nodded, momentarily distracted from his darker mood.

"The Trustees have decided to implement your check at the same time as the other Company exams," Gard went on, "since there will be measures in place to prevent unnecessary exposure."

"Does that mean it's a practical?" Connie asked.

"Yes," Gard confirmed. "You are to select three skills you have learned during the course of the last six months, and demonstrate them. Before the exam, you are to inform me of your chosen abilities and to provide a brief written account of what each one does. Then you will display them to us."

"Sounds simple," Connie said.

"Each skill must come from a different subset of your powers," Gard went on. "One weapon, one defence and one non-combat skill."

"Okay," Connie nodded, already having an idea of which of her powers to show. "When should I write the descriptions out?"

"The sooner, the better," Gard said. "I will be around Hescombe, so you will be able to deliver them to me. The exam will be in a secret location near the Society Headquarters in London. I will meet you there next Saturday to escort you to the Trustees, who will be assessing."

As he finished, there was a creak from the stairs, and Evelyn came down.

"George's asleep," she whispered. "Sorry to have left you to yourselves."

"No problem, Evelyn," Dr. Brock said, keeping his voice low. He put down his empty mug and stood up. "Well, we'd better be going. Thank you for the hospitality, Evelyn." He turned to Connie and Col. "And best of luck to the both of you." The two nodded, and then the doctor and the rock dwarf left.

"So, did Gard tell you about your exam?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes. I've got some preparation to do for it," Connie replied.

"Well, you've got the weekend to sort it out," Evelyn said. "Come and help me with dinner." She fished in her pocket, and then handed Col a silver key. "Col, your grandmother gave me this. Mack can drive you home to pick up what you need. He's in the garage."

Col took the key and walked into the hall. When he passed the cold parlour, he pulled a face, before exiting the house. This was going to be home, for now at least.

Col whistled to himself as he walked onto the moor in his flight gear, calling out to Skylark. He was going to get in some practice before his exam the following Saturday. Connie was in her room, scribbling away at the descriptions of the three skills she was going to show. She said she was going to try out something called the gauntlets, though Col had gotten lost on the detail. Universal powers weren't his thing. Athenian rolls and Thessalian dives, however, that was something he could relate to.

Skylark was flying at the edge of the moor, gliding happily in the air thermals. On sensing his companion he spiralled downward, landing with a gentle thud.

"Are you better, Col?" he asked, as Col hugged his great neck. Col twirled his fingers in the beast's mane, at peace in his presence.

"Much better, thanks," Col said. He then mounted the pegasus with practiced ease. Once Col was comfortable, Skylark trotted out a short way, before launching into a gallop and rising into the air.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Nothing too strenuous," Col smirked. "Let's practice our routine."

And so rider and pegasus swirled through the clouds, twisting, diving, and rolling in an elegant pattern. Col's skill had already impressed the national pegasus team, but he knew that his old combination would lack its impact a second time around. He needed a new secret to impress his examiners.

"Spartan somersault!" Col commanded, and Skylark rolled forwards, his head between his forehooves as his wings and tail spun after him. Then he was upright again, and his front hooves kicked the air—the attacking move for a battle with a flying creature at close quarters. "Awesome!"

They went through the other moves in their repertoire, making sure they weren't rusty. The routine was so practiced, Col soon became distracted. He glanced below, studying the landscape. They were above the Devil's Tooth. A small patch of ground had been roped off behind it, though it wasn't clear why. As Col attempted to peer closer, Skylark suddenly banked.

"Hey!" Col shifted, stopping himself from falling.

"Companion, concentrate!" the pegasus snorted.

Col sighed. Still his eyes were drawn to the Devil's Tooth, and he played with Skylark's mane.

"You know, I think we need a break," he said. "Let's take a look at that place behind the Devil's Tooth."

Skylark neighed in agreement, before he dived towards the protruding rock. He landed a few metres beyond at a canter, but the rope barrier was closer than he'd anticipated. The pegasus veered sideways, narrowing avoiding the grassy mound, and Col had to brace himself. Once they'd stopped, he checked behind. Skylark's hooves had left score marks in the dirt.

"Whew, that was close," Col breathed. "Don't go so fast next time!"

"Were you trying to test me?" Skylark asked.

Col shook his head, dismounting.

"No. I thought it'd be fun to check this place out."

He stepped over the rope and onto the mound. Just before its summit, an iron sword lay buried in the soil, its hilt facing the sky. Col murmured to himself. Last year, the local college had discovered Celtic remains here, and a full excavation had been organised. The dig had ended last month, the archaeologists having taken away the valuable burial items. The only artefact left was the sword, as for some reason it had been impossible to remove. Some speculated that it was cursed, enchanted to protect this tomb of a forgotten warrior, though most believed it had been purposefully embedded in the underlying stone. Either way, since nobody could steal it, it had been left in the open, and for some reason Col felt drawn to it.

Slowly he approached the sword, which glistened in the mid-morning sun. The weapon beckoned, begging to be touched.

"Companion, I don't like this," Skylark said, shuffling on his hooves.

"Oh come on, it's just a lump of iron," Col scoffed, running his finger on the nicked blade. "See? Harmless."

"Col, do not go near that sword," Skylark fretted, backing away from the mound. "It is evil."

"What?" Col snorted back a laugh. "Skylark, it's dead metal. It' no more evil than the grass behind it. I'll show you." He gave the sword a flick, and it resonated a little.

"Companion, stop this," Skylark whinnied, his wings trembling. "Please."

"Skylark, what's gotten into you?" Col asked. "It's just a sword!" Unafraid of what he was doing, he gripped the blade and tugged, expecting it to remain stuck.

The sword came free, and Col gasped. He stared at the weapon, shocked that he'd been able to dislodge it when a whole team of excavators had failed. Skylark reared, neighing in distress, and then raced into the sky

Col broke free of his daze, and raised his head to the heavens.

"Skylark!" he yelled. "Skylark! Where are you going?"

Something buzzed in his hand, and he turned to the sword again. It was vibrating, and a dark glow emanated from its hilt. Eyes wide, Col shoved the sword back into the stony earth. The blade continued to tremble, when a black vapour escaped its surface. Col backed away from the mist, wishing he had listened to his companion.

Then, almost as soon as it had appeared, it vanished. Col ran a hand through his hair, his heart doing overtime. Whoa, what had that been about? Taking a deep breath, he took one last look at the sword, then ran towards the Devil's Tooth.

"Skylark, come back!" he bellowed, waiting by the tor. "The world hasn't ended, stop being such a wet blanket and pick me up!" Though he managed to sound confident, his words were more to convince himself than the pegasus.

It took several minutes before Skylark calmed enough to return to his side. Col went to touch him in reassurance, but the creature shied.

"Promise me you will not touch that vile thing again!" he exclaimed. Col was taken aback. He'd never seen Skylark so frightened.

"Alright, alright, I promise," Col sighed. "You don't have to get worked up about it. I was only having a laugh. Sheesh, what's flown up your nose? Come on, let's go home. We'll call it quits for today."

As they left the Devil's Tooth, winging back towards the Masterson's, the black sword gleamed in the sunlight, tilted at a slightly different angle to usual.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

Connie swallowed away her nerves as she headed for the Society Headquarters. She knew she shouldn't be so afraid—it had been her idea to be monitored after the Leviathan had almost severed her powers the previous year—and yet since it was her first examination, she had no idea what to expect. The Trustees had been summoned especially. No doubt they were reading over her descriptions, preparing themselves for her upcoming display.

Connie entered the atrium of the Society building and waited beneath her compass symbol. Gard was due to meet her here, before escorting her to the chosen site for her examination. It was quiet for the moment, so Connie ran through her three skills in her head.

Her newest combat skill was the gauntlets, which allowed her to access the raw elemental power that every mythical creature possessed at their core. She had practiced with Argand, and could wield fireballs, although it was very draining. If she used it for more than a few minutes, she'd weaken considerably. Considering the various powers of the mythical creatures, the potential for this skill was endless, though it would need a lot of endurance training before it could help in a fight.

Her defence skill had been even trickier to master, and she hoped it wouldn't fail. It was a stronger version of her shield, which could protect several people if they were gathered around her. The only problem was that she needed to call upon it at the exact time an attack would strike, since it took too much of her power to keep sustained for long, hence its use was limited.

Before Connie could think about her last skill, a flurry of footsteps rushed from the library entrance. Society students poured out of the examination hall and scampered towards the café. She caught sight of a familiar face, and waved until Col saw her.

"How'd it go?" she asked, shuffling through the throngs to reach his side.

"Crap," Col said, his eyes forlorn. "I daydreamed after the second question and ran out of time."

"Aw, I'm sure you'll be okay," Connie said. "Besides, you'll ace the practical."

"Should do," Col smirked. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm still waiting to start."

"You'll be fine." Col gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Anyway, I've got to go get ready. The practical's in three hours and it's in Epping Forest this year. Later!" And he was gone.

Connie sighed, when a stony presence appeared behind her.

"Are you ready, Universal?" Gard asked, his craggy features smiling. Connie nodded. "Then follow me." Connie went after the rock dwarf, steeling her nerves. It was time to test out her skills.

Col sat on Skylark's back, tense for the upcoming practical. They were in the middle of Epping Forest, along with Captain Graves and his proud steed, Firewings. Though Col should have been looking forward to this, he could hardly concentrate. He was still ruminating about the train wreck that was his written exam.

"Never mind that now," Skylark said, in an effort to bolster his companion's confidence. "We must do our best."

"Yeah." Col stroked Skylark's mane.

"The examination of Grade 6 Pegasus Flight for candidate 0754 will begin now," Captain Graves announced formally. Col stood up straighter—that was his number. "On my whistle, you are to navigate your pegasus in a safe and co-ordinated manner about this area of Epping Forest, and retrieve the flag placed at the end of the course. You are then to defend the flag from myself and three other pegasus riders for a duration of ten minutes. The longer you hold the flag, the better your mark will be. The time limit will begin the moment you hold the flag in your grasp. The current record is eight minutes and fifty-two seconds. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Col nodded, gripping Skylark's mane. He was disappointed at the format this year, for he'd been hoping he would get the chance to show off some new moves. Of course, there was the possibility that he would need his new battle tactics to defend his flag. Then again, attacking his examiners with the Spartan somersault would probably not do well for his overall score…

Captain Graves blew his whistle, and Skylark was off at once, jolting Col from his thoughts.

"Companion, what is wrong?" the pegasus asked as he rose above the trees.

"Nothing, let's do this!" Col said, crouching against his companion's neck.

They flew across the forest, heading towards the flag. With the wind in his face and the scent of nature filling his nostrils, Col's worries faded. All that mattered was what was going on right now, this instant; past and future could be cast aside. He was confident they were going to set a record.

The orange flag had been planted in a clearing flanked by thorny bushes. Skylark landed beside the shrubs, snorting. He trotted forward, and Col took the bright fabric in his hand.

"Easy," he muttered. "Alright, let's…"

Before he could finish, there was a neigh from his left, and out rode a woman on a white pegasus mare.

"Skylark, up!" Col commanded. Skylark flapped his wings and rose a short way, allowing the white pegasus to gallop beneath him. Skylark then landed, before he wheeled round and cantered in the opposite direction, needing a run up to attain proper height.

Col had just breached the tree canopy when Firewings burst from the foliage. Captain Graves had his arm outstretched, ready to snatch the flag.

"Skylark, Athenian dive!" Col ordered, but then a sudden pain burst through his temple. He held his head, and lost his grip as Skylark performed the manoeuvre. The pegasus shot downward, and Col tumbled from his back.

Col landed on his hands, and the muscles screamed in his left arm. Skylark neighed in panic at the loss of his rider and collided into a tree, grazing his knees.

"Abort the examination!" Captain Graves shouted, blowing his whistle in three shrill blasts, before he landed Firewings beside the injured party. "Col, are you alright?"

Col could not speak. He was shaking. He'd barely had the flag for a minute and a half. This was a disaster. Along with his written mess, he was going to fail. He vaguely heard Captain Graves talking to his colleague, about how this was 'most unusual' and 'not at all like Col'.

"Col, please go with Elena and Feathertail," the Captain said, kneeling by Col's side. "They will tend to yours and Skylark's injuries. The examination is over." Col's nausea deepened as he heard the sympathy in his mentor's tone.

How could this have happened?

With his left arm wrapped in a bandage—he was lucky to have only sprained it—Col sat beside Rat in the library café as they waited for Connie. His face was ashen, and he had not touched his Coke.

"Cheer up," Rat said, munching on a packet of sweets. "I didn't do that great with Icefen either. Got a bit carried away with the forget breath. Made Erik laugh, but Svend didn't look too pleased."

"You don't understand," Col sighed, his head sinking into his arms. "Me and Skylark were perfect last week! And I've never fallen off him, ever."

"The stakes are a bit higher when you're being chased by a Leviathan," Rat said, though Col didn't find it funny. "I'm sure they'll take that performance into consideration. I mean come on, it's just an exam, right? It's not what you've done on paper but out in the field which counts."

Col ignored Rat's words, and continued to brood. Everything had gone so stupendously wrong, and there was nothing he could do to change it. He hated feeling so powerless and weak.

"Oh look, Connie's back," Rat said, tossing another sweet into his mouth. Col lifted his head from the café table, and could not help but feel swamped with bitterness. She was grinning like a maniac.

"Hi guys," Connie chimed, plonking herself next to Col.

"How was it?" Rat asked, tossing her a sweet. Connie caught it, unable to suppress her excitement.

"It was great!" she said. "They really liked the barrier shield, said it would be very useful in a combat situation."

"Like you need tips on combat," Rat snorted. "You've already thrashed a shape shifter and a Leviathan. Nothing can faze you, Connie Lionheart."

"Stop it," Connie chucked, playfully bashing Rat's arm.

Then she noticed Col's sombre expression, and the bandage on his wrist. Her mood plummeted like a selkie that had forgotten how to swim.

"Col! What happened to you?"

"It was a catastrophe!" Col blurted, angered by Connie's smugness. "While you were showing off to the Trustees, I fell off Skylark!"

"Oh no!" Connie gasped. "Is Skylark alright?"

"Yeah he's okay, just scraped his knees," Col grumbled. "But a lot of good it does. I've failed."

"You don't know that yet," Connie said, reaching for his hand. She was somewhat hurt when Col tugged his hand away.

"Well, it's been a long day," Rat said, giving an exaggerated stretch. "It's almost five o'clock. Isn't our train leaving soon?"

Glad for Rat's intervention, Connie stood up. The sooner they got home, the sooner Col could put all this behind him. She led the way out of the café. As they entered the foyer, they ran into Jessica and Horace.

"Oh, Connie!" Jessica embraced her friend. "And Col, Rat. How did everything go?"

"Well enough," Rat said. Col humphed and folded his arms. "We're going to catch the train home now."

"Ah, then we're on the same one, I believe," Horace deduced. "Let's go together."

The train was already waiting at the platform when they arrived. Shortly, the group were sitting at the table seats, where two passengers had kindly swapped with Rat and Connie so they could be together. Rat and Jessica were discussing their exam experiences, while Col sulked by the window. Connie, seated opposite, attempted to cheer him up, but he remained stoical, and so she watched the scenery.

However, the blur of trees, cloud and sky could not distract her from her worry. No doubt Col was in a terrible state, still shaken up by Mrs. Clamworthy's fall, and now his confidence in his flying had been shattered, too. Worse, he was closing himself off. Though I'm one to talk, Connie thought, remembering her own problems when she had tried to deal with her storm-raising. If that experience had taught her one thing, it was that avoiding people who could help would only make everything worse…

A sharp neigh broke Connie from her musings and she sat bolt upright. Col's eyes flicked towards her, though he soon returned to staring at the table. Connie calmed herself with a deep breath, and then slipped into her mental realm. Someone was trying to contact her.

She opened her link, and was surprised as Skylark appeared.

"Universal," he said, his voice troubled. Connie could see the scrapes on his knees on his projection in her silver ocean, and her heart reached out to him. "I have a favour to ask."

"What is it?" Connie felt the depths of the pegasus' upset, and wished she could comfort him.

"Col…Col seems to have closed his connection to me," Skylark said, trembling. "Since our fall, I have been unable to reach him. I want to talk with him. I know that you experienced lost bonds with the Leviathan, so I hoped that you could help me?"

Connie was silent. Her anxiety for Col had just tripled.

"That was a bit different," she said at last, struggling to keep her composure. "The Leviathan wasn't blocking my bonds, he was breaking them. But you don't need to be so formal, Skylark. I'll help you, no matter what."

"Thank you," Skylark's voice was growing faint—he was moving out of range. "I have an idea as to what might have caused this. I will meet you when my treatment is completed, and I will take you to…" The rest of his words were lost as the train entered a tunnel.

Connie opened her eyes, and sighed. She looked to Col, who continued to ignore her. She glanced to his bandaged wrist, then his furrowed brow. Just what had gone wrong between him and Skylark?

The following weekend, Connie crept out of Shaker Row early, wearing her flight suit. She had given a fleeting check on Col, who was curled up on the parlour sofa, snoring away. An ugly tightness in her stomach reflected how she hated seeing Skylark without him, but he had hardly spoken to her all week. He appeared normal enough at school, yet the façade vanished the moment he set foot in the house. Gone were his usual smiles and jokes; instead they had been replaced by bitter glares and muttered remarks. It was becoming unbearable, and so Connie was hopeful that Skylark would help sort out his moodiness. She wanted the old Col back.

She walked to the beach caves, and a warm presence graced her mind. She stopped, smiling.

"Hello, Sentinel," she called out, stepping towards his cavernous abode.

"Universal!"

Sentinel's great horned head emerged from the shadows, and Connie sensed his delight.

"It is good to see you," Sentinel said. "Did our training bear fruit in your trial?"

"Yes," Connie said, bowing her head to the beast. "Thanks for the regime, it really paid off." Sentinel gave a triumphant snort.

"Are you going to meet your dragon companion?" he asked. Connie shook her head.

"I'm meeting Skylark," she explained. "Something happened between him and his companion Col, which is disrupting their bond."

Sentinel's nostrils twitched.

"That is sad," he remarked. "It is noble of you to help them."

"Col's my…best friend," Connie sighed. At the moment, it felt too awkward to say they were anything more. "He's had a rough time lately. I hope I can help him before…"

"Before what?"

"I don't know," Connie shrugged. "I have a bad feeling, that's all."

"Then I wish you all the luck you need," Sentinel said, crossing his arm over his chest. "Please, do not hesitate to call upon me if you require aid."

"I know, Sentinel. Thank you."

Connie passed the minotaur's home and headed across the rows of caves, towards an area sheltered on most sides by the cliffs. She sat on a rock, enjoying the sea breeze, until she heard Skylark's call. The covelet was too narrow for the pegasus to land, and so she wandered towards the beach side. Skylark fluttered down from the misty cliffs, although he landed a little clumsily.

"Skylark!" Connie rushed to his side. She hugged his neck, and his sadness almost overwhelmed her. They spent a moment in close contact, before Connie pulled back. Col should be doing this, she thought. Skylark seemed to share her sentiment, and let out a pitiful neigh.

"I thank you," the pegasus said, pressing his nose into Connie's hand. "Firewings does not wish to listen to my concerns. You are all I have to turn to."

"I'm sorry you feel like that," Connie answered. "I'll do whatever I can. So, what did you want to show me?"

"You will see," Skylark replied. "Come."

Connie hesitated. She had never been on a pegasus alone before, and her fear of heights, though tempered by her shape-changing experiences, was not far from her mind.

"I will keep you safe," Skylark promised, lowering his hindquarters. "Hold on to my mane, and do not look down."

"Right." Connie swallowed, crawling onto the creature's back.

Once she was stable, Skylark took some baby steps, to let her get used to his gait. Then he bounded forward and took off into the cold morning air. It was cloudy, and so they were able to take cover and stop any morning walkers below catching sight of them. Connie gripped Skylark's mane, wondering what the pegasus was planning.

At last Skylark descended. Connie gritted her teeth, her heart in her throat, then let out a sigh of relief as the pegasus glided to a halt behind the Devil's Tooth. There, she noticed the roped area that marked out the Celtic burial ground.

"What's so special about this place?" she asked, dismounting. Skylark snorted, and the steam rose in gentle wisps around his nostrils.

"That sword," he said, jerking his head towards the iron blade in the rocks. Connie frowned.

"What about it?"

"It glowed strangely when Col touched it," Skylark answered. "And since then I have felt less and less connected to him."

Connie stepped over the rope barrier, towards the sword. Tentatively, she brushed its edge with a finger. Nothing happened.

"Seems ordinary to me," she said. She tried to pull it free, but it was stuck fast. She rested her fingertip against the hilt, and this time a faint voice caught her hearing. She paused, closing her eyes to listen.

"What is it, Universal?"

"Hush, I can hear something."

It sounded like singing, in a language Connie was not familiar with. The voice was beautiful, soaring and climbing like a pegasus in the open air, and somehow Connie knew it was a woman who sang. She listened for several minutes, until the melody began to repeat.

"Hmm." Connie removed her finger, and the singing stopped. "Weird. I have no idea what to make of this."

Skylark's ears dropped.

"Don't worry," Connie said, running her hand across his broad back. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I'll see if I can find anything more about the sword, and we'll take it from there."

Agreed on their plan, they returned to the beach caves. After saying their farewells, Connie trudged back home. She glanced at her watch. It was nine o'clock—Shaker Row would be fully awake. Oddly though, when she opened the door and kicked off her boots, she found the house quiet. Still, that wasn't a bad thing; she would be able to change, and nobody would be any the wiser about her impromptu flying session.

She wandered up the stairs, then opened the door to her room. However, it was not as empty as she'd left it.

Col was sitting on her bed, dressed in jeans and a black shirt. His expression would have melted stone.

"You went out with Skylark, didn't you?" he said, his mismatched eyes piercing.

Connie was thrown into a stunned silence. She had not wanted Col to find out about her excursion with Skylark like this. Keep it together, she warned herself.

"I did," she said, her gaze level. "You've always said I can see him if I needed to."

"Not without me!" Col roared, rising to his feet. He slammed his fist against the desk, shaking the stacked papers. "How dare you…swindling on with MY companion, WITHOUT even asking me! You think you're so special, that as a universal you can just go out and nab any creature you want…"

"Col, what the hell's gotten into you?" Connie exclaimed. The week's pent up frustrations were reaching boiling point, and she was not going to take any more of this. "I didn't go with Skylark for fun! He's worried about you. He told me that your connection's…"

"It has NOTHING to do with you, so stay out of it!" Col shouted. "If you go near Skylark again…"

"I'll go wherever I please!" Connie shot back. "Skylark asked me to come to him because he's not ashamed to ask for help. Col, you're doing just what I did before! You mustn't…"

"I don't need your help!" Col growled. His brow narrowed. "You can't help but stick your nose into everyone else's business. Yet when you didn't say anything after you almost killed me on the hillside, that was fine, wasn't it?!"

Connie couldn't answer, for she knew it was true.

"Now stay out of my way," Col spat, "and don't you ever go near Skylark again." He shoved past her and thundered down the stairs. The door slammed shortly after. Connie stared after him, her heart aching, and her hands trembling. She had never thought Col capable of such rage.

"Connie?" Evelyn's voice came from the kitchen. "Where did you go this morning? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, I'll tell you later," Connie said, trying to sound casual. She didn't need to get everyone else involved. Something was happening to Col, and for all her power, there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was painful to have such a wedge driven between them, and yet Skylark's desperation told Connie that action needed taking. It was unhealthy—and positively dangerous—for the companions to be split apart like this. As universal, it was her duty to help all creatures who suffered so.

And it was her duty as a friend to help Col.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR

Connie chewed thoughtfully on her toast, pouring over an old newspaper clipping. In the week since her flight with Skylark, it was all she had managed to glean about the excavation near the Devil's Tooth. Frustratingly, it didn't reveal much about the sword. Finding greater details was proving a pain; she was going to need Annena's information-gathering expertise. However, since it was the Christmas holidays, Annena was unavailable, stuck at home while she had family over. And no doubt she would ask a lot of questions as to Connie's sudden interest in the subject, which would be hard to deflect.

Connie sighed, and flicked her eyes to George, who was munching with glee on his mashed banana. Most of the fruit was missing its intended target and was flecked about his cheeks, though George seemed to enjoy the challenge of getting food into his mouth. Connie smiled wistfully, wishing she could be as carefree as her young cousin.

A jangle echoed from the front door, and George squealed. Connie looked over to the hallway, spotting Mack shrugging off his coat whilst trying to hang onto the post he had collected from Mrs. Clamworthy's house. The co-ordination was beyond him, and the envelopes tricked out of his hand and mixed with Five Shaker Row's own mail. Scowling, Mack bent over the floor, gathering up the mess, when he noted that the top letter was stamped with the Society seal.

"Looks like your results have come through," he announced. With the bundle of letters in his arms, he swaggered into the kitchen, before dropping one envelope at Connie. He shuffled through the rest, producing another brown packet, which he proceeded to lob at Col.

"Let's see how you've done," Evelyn said, wiping at George's soiled face with a tissue.

Connie peeled open the sealed document. Inside was a single letter, stamped with the official Society emblem, and a short paragraph of text.

"The Trustees are pleased with my progress, and have awarded a distinction for my ability to control my powers," she summarised.

"Excellent!" Mack boomed, giving Connie a hearty slap on the back. Connie coughed, biting her lip so she would not cry out in pain. "And what about you, Col? Keeping the Clamworthy name ahead of the game, right?"

"Passed," Col muttered. He pushed away his half-empty bowl of Shredded Wheat and slunk out of the room, leaving his letter on the table.

"Passed? Don't be so modest, boy," Mack said, grabbing the paper. "Top of the class, as usu…eh?" He paused, reading the document carefully.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked. When Mack remained silent, she snatched the letter from him. Connie peered over her shoulder to have a look, and then wished she hadn't.

The words may as well have been knives in Col's back. He had failed both written and practical components, however a special warrant from Captain Graves, reflecting on his performance over the year, had managed to prevent him from redoing the exams. A pass…but a sympathy pass.

"There must be some mistake," Mack said, flipping the letter over. "Some mix up of addresses or something."

"Mack, don't," Evelyn broke in, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Col had a bad run that day, there's no need to kick up a fuss. He got through, that's enough."

They heard a scuffle from the hall, and then the door closing. Connie sighed, noting that Col's shoes were missing. Part of her had hoped that Col had been exaggerating about the level of his performance that day, but the letter's devastating truth fell on her like a tonne of bricks. And though he'd been spared resitting his exam, Connie knew that that was what would sting Col the most. For when it came to flying, it was all or nothing for him. To be labelled 'average' was worse than failure.

"Connie?"

Connie blinked. Evelyn waved the phone in her face, and she jerked her head back in reflex.

"What?!"

"It's Jessica, she wants a chat. As I've been saying for the past five minutes." Evelyn shook her head. "Dear me, you get a good result and you've turned into a daydreaming zombie."

"Oh, sorry."

Connie sat up and took the receiver, though she was not in any mood to talk.

"Hi Jess."

"Hey Connie, how did you do?" Jessica's voice bubbled over the line.

"I got what I needed to," Connie answered, twiddling her finger in the phone cord. "You?"

"Really well," Jessica said. "I heard Rat did pretty good, too. Seems the Chartmouth chapter outdid itself this year, everyone's had great marks. What about Col? Passed with flying colours, I'll bet!"

Connie bristled.

"He…he did fine," she managed to say, wary of her choice of words.

"That's no surprise," Jessica said, laughing. Connie's stomach sank to her feet. "Listen, I know it's been miserable weather lately, but I was going to suggest a little get-together on the beach to celebrate. I've talked to Rat, he seems up for it, and Arran might join us as well. Bring Col along, too."

Connie hesitated. While she knew it would do her good to take her mind off things, she was unsure what to do about Col. They were still not speaking to each other. A small part of her huffed. Why did she have to feel guilty for Col's feelings? Let him do what he wants, she thought. He's not my responsibility.

"That sounds like fun," she said at last. "I don't think we've got any bad weather forecast for today."

"Brilliant! I'll see you at the western cove for two o'clock," Jessica chimed.

"See you then."

Connie walked alone to the western cove, hunched in her jacket and scarf. Without the cover of the cliffs, it was freezing, and she was starting to doubt the weather forecaster's earlier predictions. The clouds were brooding, threatening to burst their rain-swollen bellies and add to the chilly afternoon. Shivering, Connie buried her nose in her scarf, peering through the gloom to seek out her friends.

At the edge of the cove, Rat and Jessica sheltered under a rocky outcrop. A campfire glowed between them, and they were roasting marshmallows on sticks. Connie's feet crunched on the shingle as she neared, alerting them to her presence.

"Connie!" Rat waved his stick, and his marshmallow went flying into the rocks. Mumbling, he groped inside the plastic bag at his heels, looking for a replacement snack.

"So we're all here," Jessica grinned, inviting Connie to perch beside her. Connie made to sit, when a cheerful bark echoed in her mind. She turned towards the sea.

"Hi Arran," she called out to the selkie, who was playing in the shallows.

At her greeting, Arran tumbled out of the waves, shifting to his human form, and then padded across the sand.

"Universal!" he beamed. Connie met his seal-like eyes, and shared his playful energy. "About time you showed up! Congratulations on your result." He plopped by Jessica's side, and curled against her.

"Thanks," Connie said. "And well done to you guys as well. You worked hard for it."

Rat nodded, stuffing his fourth marshmallow into his mouth.

"And Col got through, too! I knew he was just being too perfectionist about the whole deal," he said, jangling his stick in the air.

"Where'd he get to, anyway?" Jessica craned her neck towards the coast. Connie followed her gaze, and spotted a hazy silhouette on the horizon. Her heart skipped a beat. "Hey Col, Connie's here! Come and join us."

Col turned round and started to walk towards them. Connie swallowed, her hands clenching to fists. Nobody knew of their argument the previous week, nor the fact that they had not shared as much as two words in conversation. This was going to be mighty awkward.

Col slid his hands into his pockets, whistling as he approached the campfire. When his eyes met Connie's, he grinned. Connie knew it was not sincere.

"You took your time," Col said, sitting beside Rat and helping himself to a handful of marshmallows. "Did something come up?"

"Nothing important," Connie replied carefully, gauging his reaction.

"Not playing around with other mythical creatures again, are we?" Col went on, his jovial tone at odds with the darker glint in his eyes.

"Now why would I be doing that?" Connie asked, unafraid of his challenge. "I've got my hands full with Argand and Sentinel. I've no need to be interested in any more."

Her resolve deterred Col from saying anything more, and he stared into the fire. Rat and Jessica exchanged puzzled looks. Arran's nose twitched.

"Um, so…" Jessica began, trying to stir up some lighter conversation. "Got any plans for Christmas, Connie?"

"Nothing big," Connie said, keeping watch on Col from the corner of her eye. "My parents won't be able to make it for Christmas but they might come for New Year's. It'll probably be a quiet affair."

"In some ways I'd prefer that," Jessica sighed, warming her hands by the flames. "It's such a hassle when my family come down. Especially since none of them are companions. And Mum doesn't like me sneaking off to see Arran when they're around." She gripped Arran's hand, and Arran ran his thumb over her fingers.

"This is the best time of year for me," Rat broke in, discarding his stick. "Cold and wet. Icefen's favourite weather. He's staying on the moors. It's gonna be great."

"What, running about in the damp?" Col said, grinning. Rat punched him in the arm.

"And you're going to tell me that flying in the rain and fog is so much better?"

"Ouch, how you've sharpened your claws, Rat."

Connie listened to the boys' banter, and gave a slight shake of her head. This should have made her laugh, but there was so much emotion bubbling beneath Col's frail exterior, it would only take a comment out of place to unleash the torrent.

"Your caution bores me, Universal," a blunt voice yawned in her head.

Connie almost screamed, but managed to keep control. She wished Kullervo would give her some warning before he would just butt in like that.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I only seek to give you some advice. Skirting around Col's inflammation will only make it more violent when it erupts. You would be better to brave the sparks before it fans itself into an inferno."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Kullervo," Connie's mental self hissed. "If you haven't got anything useful to say, then don't say anything."

"Ah, how I love your acid tongue," Kullervo chuckled. "Very well, if you will not listen to my wisdom, then at least heed my warning. He is coming."

"Who is?"

"You already know. And he will be here soon for your friend."

"Kullervo, what are you saying? Kullervo? Kullervo!"

Too late—he was gone. Connie frowned. Her irritation did not go unnoticed.

"You're a bit uptight, Connie," Rat commented, spreading himself out on the rocks. "Having boyfriend trouble?"

"Oh, what a joker you are, Rat!" Col laughed loudly, slapping his friend on the back. "You know how she worries about the stupidest things." He touched her arm, and Connie fought back her urge to recoil. "Lighten up, Connie, we're supposed to be celebrating. Have a marshmallow, chill out!"

"Right," Connie muttered, accepting the pro-offered snack and chewing on it slowly. But that was all she conceded. She could taste electricity in the air, which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. However annoying Kullervo was, he was right. Something was coming.

The fire began to list as the wind suddenly changed direction. Along with it dense black clouds rolled in, lengthening the shadows. The scent of moisture thickened, and Arran tilted his head back, staring at the sky.

"I think a storm is coming," he said, sniffing the air. Connie cast her gaze upwards, watching the grey-black shroud creep in from the sea. The smell of rain followed, and before she knew it, splashes of coldness were falling onto her hands.

"Trust the weather to change on us like that," Jessica sighed, shoving the half-empty packet of marshmallows into her bag. "We'd better go before we get soaked."

The rainfall picked up fast. Connie got to her feet, rain lashing into her eyes. She helped Rat scatter the ashes of their sodden fire, as the heavens gave a deep rumble.

"That came out of no-where," Rat said, cowering under his coat as the pitter-patter of drops splattered onto him. "I thought it was cloudy, but not enough for rain this bad."

"Doesn't bother me," Arran smirked, and with a gleeful wave he retreated towards the sea. Connie watched as he seamlessly turned selkie, and slipped into the water to escape the storm.

"Col, come on!" Jessica called, noting that he was still sitting by the remains of the fire.

Col ignored her. Instead, he rose to his feet and faced the ocean. He raised his arms, as if reaching out for something.

"Col, don't be an idiot," Rat shouted, though his voice was drowned out by the next peal of thunder. "There are better things to do than try to act like a lightning rod!"

"Col!" Connie yelled, the raindrops plastering down her hair. The wind howled, throwing her words back to her face. "Why isn't he listening?"

"I told you. He is here." Kullervo's suave tones filled her thoughts. "And no matter how loud you cry, Col will never hear you. He is being called."

"Kullervo, what the hell is going on?!" Connie was trying hard not to give in to wild panic. Col was in danger.

"He goes to his true companion," Kullervo answered, with a hint of pride. "A pegasus that values his skills, and will put them to use."

"What are you…"

Connie could ask no more, as a terrible scream ran rampant through her mind. She clutched her ears.

"Universal! Help me!"

"Skylark!" Connie pushed aside her horror and searched out his presence.

He was not far, struggling to keep airborne as wind and rain ripped at him from every quarter. Connie ran into the maelstrom, not caring that she was getting soaked or that the tide was coming in. Rat and Jessica yelled at her to stop, but she dismissed their pleas, intent to seek the ailing pegasus.

"Universal, the pain, it is unbearable!"

"I'm coming Skylark, hold on!"

Connie raced along the beach, the waves at her ankles frothing and bubbling, mirroring the terror inside her heart. The water smacked against her, its chill penetrating her feeble layers, as she frantically scoured the coast for signs of Skylark. Where was he?!

"Universal, please!"

Connie honed in on her mental link, while her feet wove a path through the sand and shale. Her vision blurred by the rain, she could just make out the darker haze that was descending from the murky clouds. A flash of lightning revealed grey wings; Skylark.

"Help me!"

Connie skidded to a halt below the pegasus, as Skylark writhed in the rain. He staggered a landing, the sea swallowing up his legs, and threw his head back. His cry bellowed in Connie's mind, a thousand times louder than the thunder above, and she was forced to raise a shield, if only to stop herself going crazy with pain. If she could not think straight, they would both be done for.

"Skylark," she cried, "I'm here!"

Skylark managed to meet her gaze, before he collapsed. Distraught, Connie quickened her pace to reach him. In her haste she tripped, catching herself on her hands. The taste of the bitter sea swirled into her mouth, and she coughed as wave after wave battered her back, seeking to drag her to the depths. Memories of the white horses flooded her, and she heard their playful whinnying, begging her to set them free as they pounded again and again into the coast, into her…

Something grabbed her, and she was pulled to her feet. The tide continued to slap her face, and she gasped for breath, until a sharp tug beckoned her to use her legs.

"What's going on?" Rat yelled, draping Connie's arm over his shoulder. "What's happening to Skylark? Why isn't he going to Col?"

"Skylark!" Connie forgot her distress and frantically searched for the pegasus. Skylark lay unmoving as the waters of Hescombe clawed at his body, trying to snatch him into the ocean.

"Connie, we can't move him on our own!" Jessica cried. "We have to get help."

"I'm not going to leave him there!" Connie protested. "We've got…"

A rush of nausea came upon her, and she sank to her knees, clutching her chest. She vaguely heard Jessica ordering Rat to find some Society members, and sensed her friend's hand on her shoulder, but more prominent was the creature encroaching on the silver ocean in her mind. It felt wrong, disturbing, yet was tinged with a familiar scent of a mythical being she knew too well.

"So he appears at last!" Kullervo boomed. "To claim the prince he has sought for so long. The prince you have lost, Universal."

"No!"

Connie snapped free from the link, and before Jessica could react she was off and running back the way she had come, eyes intent on the boy that was embracing the roar of the sea. Up above, a black shadow descended, the spearhead of the storm. She was too late; she wouldn't get to Col in time.

"Col!" she screamed, her lungs burning. "Col, don't go near him! He's dangerous!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears. Col was laughing, unaffected by the rain that pelted his face and chest as he opened his arms to the black pegasus that was coming to land before him.

"Connie! Skylark's going to drown if we don't do something!" Jessica hollered, struggling against the tide to keep the pegasus' head above the water. Connie bit her lip. If she didn't stop Col, he would be consumed by darkness, and if she abandoned Skylark, the sea would snatch him forever.

Connie clenched her teeth, her choice made. She escaped to her mental island, and cast her eyes about the silver ocean. The black pegasus was there, glaring with blood-red eyes. The sickness in her belly doubled as she approached him, but her anger pushed the discomfort away.

"You!" she demanded. "What do you want?"

"My knight awaits his steed," came the whispered reply. As Connie came closer, her eyes widened. A pair of horns curled out from beneath the pegasus's ears. They were gnarled and bony, like a dragon's. "Long awaited daughter of Helena, you are bold to intrude on my encounter with my prince."

"Col is not your prince!" Connie hissed. "He'll never betray Skylark!"

"That is what you think," the black pegasus sneered. "Oh, how you will suffer for your ancestor's betrayal! She imprisoned me in that accursed blade, drained my strength…but no more. My prince has set me free. Now begone, fool, for none shall be privy to the bond between Stormbolt and his true companion!"

The world blurred back into focus, and Connie doubled over, her vision filled with sand. The nausea was too much, and moments later she vomited, a metallic taste in the back of her throat. Eyes watering, she fought to raise her head. The black Pegasus was here. He landed beside Col's outstretched arms.

"No…" she uttered, unable to believe the unfolding scene. Col walked up to the pegasus, touching its snout, and then buried himself in the creature's mane.

"Finally!" Col moaned. "My true companion has come for me."

"Col, no!" Connie shrieked. "You can't! You're Skylark's companion, you'd never—"

"Shut up!" Col snapped, raising his head to glare at her. "That worthless piece of horseflesh isn't worthy to even STAND in my presence. He's clumsy, weak, and stupid!" He paused to spit on the ground. "But Stormbolt is capable, powerful—the best match for my flying skills. He's the one I need, the one who'll give me the power I deserve." His eyes flashed. "Now get lost, Universal, and don't trouble me again!"

He mounted the dark pegasus, and together they fled into the heart of the storm. Connie tried to find the strength to stand, but her energy had left her. Tears stung her eyes. She was too late.

"Connie!" The familiar voice of Gard erupted, shaking her thoughts like an earthquake. "Connie, you must go to Skylark."

"But…But Col…"

"There is nothing we can do for him now," Gard said, his chipped features showing sadness. "But Skylark will not last much longer. You must go to him!"

The weight of Gard's words slowly sank through into Connie's mind, and she drew on his strength, hoisting herself to her feet. Raising an arm to shield herself from the worst of the rain, she staggered towards the edge of the bay, where Skylark lay. The tide was going out, which was just as well, for Jessica was too tired to keep his head in the air any longer. The pegasus remained motionless on the ground, safe from the relentless ocean, but his breathing was shallow.

"Skylark," Connie whispered. She dropped to her knees, and pressed her cheek into the creature's broad neck. "Skylark, come back to me!"

It was easy to sink into his thoughts, as he provided no resistance. When she found herself in the depths of his being, her eyes went wide. Around her, his memories were cracking, his entire essence fading into a black slate of nothingness.

"Col," whickered Skylark, his voice faint. "Col, where are you?"

"Skylark, Col's…Col's not here," Connie was weeping, and she hugged his neck tighter.

"He will come," Skylark breathed, though his form was becoming transparent. "He is my companion, he will come for me."

Connie cried, knowing what was going to happen. When Aunt Godiva had rejected her wood sprite, the creature had died from grief, pining for her companion whom it believed would always return. The same fate now awaited Skylark. It couldn't be…not like this!

"Connie." Another voice broke her thoughts. "Connie, you must form a true bone with Skylark."

"Gard?" Connie raised her head, her chin dripping moisture.

"If you do not, Skylark will die," Gard's stony grimness echoed through her head. "Form the bond."

"But if I do that," Connie said, "what will happen to Col?"

"It will be painful," Gard admitted, "but he will live. There will be time to sort out the consequences later. But Skylark, he needs you. Now. Form the bond, before it is too late and he fades away completely."

Connie clung to Skylark's mane, and stroked his head.

"Skylark, form a true bond with me," she whispered. Skylark let out a raspy breath.

"Col will come," he wheezed.

"He will, but not yet," Connie said. "Please, let's form the bond. Then we'll get him back, together. I promise."

"What…What about Argand? Sentinel?"

"They will understand," Connie said. "Skylark, you haven't much time. Please, I don't want to lose you."

"If…If that is what must be done, then…" Skylark's eyes closed. "I…I accept you, Connie Lionheart, as my true companion."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

When Connie awoke, she was wrapped up in bed, dressed in dry pyjamas. Groggy, she rolled over, her hair sprawled in a tangled mess on her pillow. Then the memories of the cover storm came flooding back. She bolted upright, flinging the covers aside. Skylark! He'd been in such a bad way. And Col…

"Peace, Connie!"

Connie stopped, her toes touching her bedroom floor, as Gard's voice filled her thoughts.

"Gard, what's happened? Where's…"

"Calm yourself," Gard said. "We will explain the situation in due course. We are waiting downstairs. Take your time, we are not going anywhere."

"Okay." Connie took a slow, deep breath. "I'll see you in a minute."

Gathering her thoughts, Connie changed out of her pyjamas, and brushed her tousled hair. Outside her window the sky was dark. It was late—how long had she been asleep for?

Once she felt she was presentable, she headed for the staircase. As she descended into the kitchen, she found it brimming with guests. Along with her aunt and Mack, Dr. Brock, Horace, Gard, Rat, Jessica, and another person she had not seen in a while were seated at the table.

"Mrs. Clamworthy!" Connie exclaimed. She hurried to her side and clasped her hand. "I'm so glad you're out of hospital."

"Me too, dear," Mrs. Clamworthy said. Connie noted that her eyes were somewhat redder than usual. "I only wish I had happier circumstances to return to."

Connie's eyes misted. It had been bad enough that Mrs. Clamworthy had been worrying about Col. To come home and find things like this…

"Connie, you must describe what happened out there," Dr. Brock said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What was the creature? What did it do to Col?"

"Dr. Brock, let the poor girl breathe for a moment," Horace said, sitting beside Jessica. "She's been through a very traumatic experience." He nodded kindly. "Connie, whenever you are ready."

Connie nodded, wiping at her eyes. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way. The others had to know what was going on, else they'd never stand a chance of fixing it.

"Col's been, well…a lot's being going on with him, lately." She coughed to clear her throat. "I think the stress has been affecting his companion bond to Skylark." She stopped, realising that she had yet to ask about the pegasus's health.

"Skylark is alright," Dr. Brock said, anticipating her question. "He is going to be staying at the Masterson's for the time being. He is understandably quite shaken up. But we will discuss him later. Please, continue."

Connie sighed.

"As I was saying," she went on, "after Col and Skylark's accident during the exams, Skylark said he'd been feeling less connected to Col, so he asked me to investigate. He took me to the sword behind the Devil's Tooth, which he believed to be the cause."

"And?"

Connie shrugged.

"I didn't notice anything strange," she said. "But Col found out about our trip and got very upset." She paused, forcing herself to choke back her emotions. "He stopped talking to me after that. And then with his result…I guess everything just added up."

"But what's that got to do with that black pegasus?" Rat blurted. "Where did it come from? How did it know Col was there?"

"It didn't look like any pegasus I've ever seen, either" Jessica added. "It had gnarled horns like a dragon, and it gave me the creeps just looking at it."

"Like it wasn't natural," Connie said quietly. "It made me sick when I tried to form a link to him."

"Interesting," Gard said, nodding. "Has that not happened before?"

Connie shook her head.

"He said some weird things, too. He calls himself Stormbolt. He said he was looking for a new knight to wield his power."

"I suppose Col fit that description," Dr. Brock sighed. "So overcome with his personal circumstances, he sought an escape. That may have been what attracted the creature in the first place."

"Are you accusing my son of summoning evil beasts?" Mack growled, grinding his teeth.

"Of course not," Dr. Brock said. "I understand you're upset, Mack, but I am not accusing anyone of anything. I merely want to understand what happened, so we might have some clue as to how to resolve it."

Mack went quiet. Evelyn held his arm.

"Has anyone ever heard of a black demon pegasus?" Gard asked. "It is the first I know of it. While many creatures have done dark deeds, most have come from bitterness at human development. There are very few of our kind indeed who would commit crimes without a desire for revenge. And it is most shocking that a pegasus, of all noble creatures, did this."

"Noblest of creatures…" Connie muttered. Her eyes lit up, an old memory rekindled. "Wait, I think I might have some more information."

She sprang from her seat and jogged upstairs. In her room, she scattered the desk clutter. How typical; it was right there the other day, and now that she needed it…Aha! Clutching the wrinkled page as if it were made of stardust, Connie shot back to the kitchen.

"What's this?" Horace asked.

"It's a story I found in the universal's reading room," Connie explained. "It's about a companion to pegasi who was exiled for trying to kill a fellow companion. He returned some years later with a black pegasus, leading an army of wild pegasi to proclaim himself ruler of all mythical creatures."

"That is news to me," Gard said. "When did this take place?"

"Ah, um, before the founding of the Society," Connie said, skipping through her writing. "About one hundred years earlier, here, in England."

Gard stroked his gravelled chin.

"Perhaps my memory is failing me. I would have thought that I would recall such a significant event."

Mack stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

"While we're sitting here gossiping about ancient history," he snarled, "Col is out there being manipulated by some bastard pegasus! How about we move onto things we can do?!"

"Mack, please," Evelyn took his arm again and pushed him back down. "We mustn't rush into this before we have all the information we can get."

"And Col will hardly be in a position to want to return to us," Mrs. Clamworthy spoke up. "This, Stormbolt, was it? He is no doubt offering Col what he sees as his relief from all the pain he has suffered lately. We must find a way to break down that pegasus' illusion first, and then set Col free."

Mack bowed his head. Connie had never seen him looked so defeated.

"It's my fault," he said, his shoulders sagging. "I was never there for him when he needed me. And when he was here, I just took it for granted. Always heaping the pressure on him…"

"Mack, this is not the time for allocating blame," Dr. Brock said. "We must do what we can." He turned to Connie. "Is there anything else about this story?"

"I'm not sure, but I can find out," Connie said.

"Good idea," Horace nodded. "Come with me to London tomorrow and we shall visit the Society library."

"In the meantime," Gard said, "Connie, you will have to visit Skylark regularly to keep up your bond. For the moment, you will have to confine yourself to only him. Whatever magic has affected his connection to Col is a dangerous one. Although you can link with all creatures, if your bond to Skylark weakens too much, it will consume him, and he will never be able to forge a link with a companion again."

"Right," Connie sighed. As usual, things were never straight-forward. "What about Argand?"

"She will understand," Dr. Brock said. "No doubt she will be unhappy, considering you've only rekindled the bond the Leviathan severed, but though your connection will weaken it will not risk killing her, as it does Skylark. I am seeing her tomorrow, so I will explain. Try not to spend too much time with Sentinel, either. If you do, you will have to compensate with Skylark. He is in a very vulnerable position right now."

He rose from his seat.

"I shall inform Captain Graves of the situation. Until then, my thoughts are with you, Lavinia, Mack. We will do everything in our power to see Col home again." Mrs. Clamworthy and Mack nodded.

The rest of the gathering made to depart. Jessica gave Connie a parting hug.

"Don't worry," she said. "You just go to the library tomorrow and get to the bottom of this."

"You'll get Col back for us," Rat said, in a voice Connie had never heard before. His eyes were downcast. "You…You'll do it, right?"

"Absolutely," Connie said, gripping his hand. "Whatever it takes, I'll bring him home."

The Society library was quiet, since it was the Christmas holidays. Horace waited in the common room below while Connie walked to the Universal's side. The snake wrapped around the banister hissed, eyeing her with suspicion, until she presented the ribboned key. With that formality out of the way, she hurried to the top floor. There had to be a way to save Col; she just knew it.

Inside the room, she headed for the first row of books and ran her finger across the spines. At last, she came to the book with the pegasus legend. She dumped it onto the table, coughing on the dust, then leafed through the yellowed pages. Soon she'd found it. The chapter was entitled 'The Pegasus Prince', and was, word-for-word, the same account Connie had noted. She flicked to the next page, wondering if she had missed something, but there the book moved onto another topic. This was all the information she was going to get.

Cursing, Connie made to close the book, when her eyes fell to the page numbers. Bemused, she turned back, and then snapped her fingers. The last page was numbered 372, but the next was 375. Two pages were missing. Connie bent the book covers as far as they would go, and carefully examining the binding. Yes, there was a fine scored edge between page 372 and 375. The pages in between had been torn out.

Not that that helps, Connie thought, whacking the book shut. The dull thud echoed around the room as she got up to replace it. For sake of thoroughness she pried apart the neighbouring books, hoping that perhaps the pages had been stuffed there, but she didn't uncovered anything.

She sighed, sitting back on her haunches and rubbing her eyes. The much-needed information lurked within these walls, but it would take an eternity to search through every text. She was going to have to find another way.

Disappointed, she dusted her hands and headed down the staircase. As she stepped through to the common room, Horace looked up from the newspaper he'd bee reading.

"Any luck?" he asked. Connie shook her head.

"Sorry, no. The story's exactly the same as what I had written down," she said. "There were a couple pages torn out after it, but I couldn't find them."

"Such a shame," Horace shook his head. "Whatever was on that page must have been important."

"Everyone's going to be so disappointed," Connie sighed, her head dropping as they began the walk to the library exit.

Horace put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't feel you are to blame, Connie," he reassured. "The fact we even know about this story is a great step forward. Gard is also contacting the older creatures to ask if they know about the pegasi revolt. You've done much more than we could have hoped."

"But I should've watched Col better," Connie clenched her fists. "I knew he was under a lot of stress, I should've been able to help him."

"It is not worth the energy to dwell on 'should have'," Horace countered. "I understand that as Universal, we sometimes heap our expectations onto you, and you yourself feel you must be responsible for everything that happens to our creatures, especially the ones close to you, such as Skylark. But you are not alone. We all want to see Col back to his old self, and no-one more than Mack and Lavinia. So don't be afraid to share your feelings with them. It is better to brave uncertainty together than alone."

Connie nodded.

"Thanks, Horace," she smiled.

They continued walking in the brittle air, and soon arrived at the train station. Connie slipped her ticket out of her purse, waving to Horace.

"Take care, Horace. Give my regards to Sarwen."

"I shall." Horace shook her hand. "Have a safe journey." He left Connie and disappeared into the busy hub of the station.

Connie rubbed her hands, the winter cold gnawing at her fingers. Her train wasn't due for another ten minutes, so she watched the patrons around her. A young girl tugged at her mother's sleeve, pointing to the chocolates on display in the station refreshment shop. Further up the platform, a business man was on his mobile phone, and next to him a tall man carried an umbrella, which was balanced on his shoulder like a sheathed sword.

A blade of black…

Connie's eyes widened. Of course, the iron sword at the Devil's Tooth! What with all the commotion, she'd forgotten all about it. Though it had seemed normal enough at first glance, there had to be something amiss if had made Skylark so frightened. Investigating it might lead to a dead end, but it was her only clue left.

She needed to chase all options.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long, Connie," Dr. Brock puffed, as they made their way up the moorland toward the Devil's Tooth. "Argand took a bit of persuading until she accepted that you couldn't see her for a while."

"I can imagine," Connie sighed. Argand was getting to the size where she could almost support the Universal on her back, and Connie was looking forward to having her own steed capable of flight (her fear of heights aside, of course). Still, her personal desires were nothing in comparison to the life of a mythical creature. Until Skylark was reunited with Col, the pegasus's very being was in Connie's hands, and she was not about to abuse the trust he had so faithfully placed in her.

It was foggier than usual, and so it took longer to reach the tor. Connie was practically breathless by the time they reached it. However, when they arrived, they were surprised to see the flashing blue light of a police car on the horizon.

"What's going on?" Connie stepped towards the rope barrier, only to find it had been replaced with yellow tape stamped with 'Crime Scene'.

"Please step away from this area," a voice instructed through the fog, followed by a stout police officer in a fluorescent jacket.

Dr. Brock smiled.

"Oh, excuse us, Officer Pollock," he said. "We didn't realise this was a crime scene."

"Francis!" the officer greeted; the two were obviously old friends. "Long time to no see."

"Likewise," Dr. Brock said. "May I ask what's going on?"

Officer Pollock sighed.

"It's a sad story I'm afraid. Someone called to say the black sword here has been stolen. Not much trace of anything, just some old hoof prints, but lots of people go riding here so it's not much use. Makes me wonder, though. The excavators were certain it was cemented in, and there's no evidence that much force was used at all. For one thing, the rock is still intact below. It's all a bit of a mystery."

A cold chill spread through Connie 's bones, and she licked her lips. She'd been unable to move the sword, but according to Skylark, Col had. That meant only one person could have pulled the blade free and walked off with it.

"Anyway, thank you for telling us what's happened," Dr. Brock said. "Good evening."

He turned and began to walk away. Connie trotted beside him. When they were out of earshot, she said,

"I think I know who took the sword."

Dr. Brock's eyebrows shot up.

"You don't think Col is behind this?"

"Skylark told me he was able to move the sword," Connie explained, "but when I tried to take it myself, it wouldn't budge. I know Col's stronger than I am, but who else would have a reason to steal it? Nobody else has touched the blade since it was found."

"You're right that the novelty of theft would have worn off by now," Dr. Brock said, wading through the grass. "But this worries me. The sword obviously holds something important, but what?"

"Guess we'll have to find out," Connie sighed.

The walk back home was quiet. Connie was thoughtful, trying to piece together possibilities. Somehow the sword was the key to all of this. Skylark blamed it for affecting their bond, and now it had been stolen, that pretty much confirmed its importance. Perhaps Stormbolt was linked to it, too. But how? And how had he managed to take control of Col?

Connie was no closer to any answer as they arrived back at Shaker Row. She shrugged off her winter layers and sagged into a kitchen chair, exhausted from their long walk. Dr. Brock removed his scarf and gloves, when Evelyn appeared down the stairs.

"Any luck?" she asked, making to fill the kettle.

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Brock said. "The sword's been stolen."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Really? But how?"

"Apparently no real force was used," Dr. Brock went on.

Evelyn chewed her lip.

"You think it was Col?"

"All the evidence seems to be pointing that way," Dr. Brock sighed. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"No," Evelyn shook her head, placing the kettle on the worktop. Her voice became quiet. "But we have heard a few other things."

"Like what?" Connie asked, eager for news. It had been almost a week since Col's disappearance; she was desperate to find out what had become of him.

"I'm not sure you'll want to hear this, Connie," Evelyn said, wringing her hands. "Captain Graves came to visit while you were gone."

"What did he say?"

Evelyn sighed.

"Apparently he's been scouting the area, and he's reported that the wild pegasi are gathering near Malin's wood. He's also said that some creatures have been attacked by pegasi, even though they did nothing to provoke such aggression."

"What?!" Dr. Brock stood up, alarmed. "Is this really the case?"

Connie said nothing. It was all unfolding exactly like the ancient legend. Stormbolt was gathering the support of the wild pegasi, using them to overpower the mythical creatures that shared the neighbouring landscape. He wanted to prove that his kind were the most powerful. But this time Col was leading the charge, and it was all progressing so fast…

"We need to arrange an emergency meeting," Dr. Brock said, accepting the mug of tea Evelyn handed to him. "We have to take stock of exactly what's going on, and make arrangements to protect ourselves."

"Good idea," Evelyn said. "But Gard is still following his contacts. It'll have to be the day after tomorrow."

"Indeed," Dr. Brock said, sipping his tea. "Hopefully he will have some good news."

Connie sighed, praying the companion to dragons would be right.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX

The evening drive to the Masterson's was heralded by grizzly rain. Connie held her hands against the car heater, listening to the continuous screech of the wipers. It was a drive she had grown used to, though it didn't make it anymore pleasant. After the fiasco with the weather giants, Shirley had been left without a companion, and she was not shy to voice her feelings over the matter. Connie just hoped she'd be out partying, since it was a Friday. She didn't want to endure another tirade about who was responsible for her current companion-less status.

She reclined in her seat, watching the sheets of water cascade over the windscreen. She'd been coming to visit Skylark every day since the incident on the beach, but seeing him confined to that mouldy stable broke her heart. The pegasus was getting better—he'd found the strength to stand up last time—but he constantly longed for Col. Whenever she connected with Skylark's thoughts, the memory of his loss played out once more, and that rent them both with pain.

Connie closed her eyes. She was really missing Col. True, she'd not seen much of him outside of school because of his Olympic training, but she still knew he'd been there, always happy to see her. Like that day he'd cheered her up on the moor when the Leviathan stalked her. And she'd been looking forward to spending some time with him during the holidays.

But this hurt as much as losing her bonds to the mythical creatures. And to top it off, she was powerless. Everything had played out before her, and yet her sword, her shield, her arrows—nothing had been able to protect Col. Stormbolt had slithered in and stolen her prince, as Kullervo had put it, and that made her blood boil. She was a Universal; how dare some deformed pegasus snatch away the person she held closer than anyone!

The person she loved…

"Anybody home?" Evelyn said, tapping her on the shoulder. Connie blinked. "I said give me a ring when you're finished."

"Huh? Oh, right." Connie removed her dazed look and peeled off her seatbelt. The cold droplets washed away her troubled feelings as she stepped out of the car and jogged to the Masterson's front door. She rang the doorbell, stamping her feet to keep the chill at bay.

The lights on Evelyn's Citroen flashed as she reversed back onto the road, leaving Connie in damp darkness. She clenched her fists in her pockets. Come on, what was taking so long?

At last the hall lights flickered on, and Shirley's blonde head poked out.

"Oh, it's you." Her lip curled in a half-sneer. "Well, you know the way to the barn. Or do you want to be escorted, Miss Universal?"

Connie was tempted to rise to the challenge, but thought better of it. Even without their mutual disdain, rumours were already abound as to what had set Col off, most of which featured her. And the Universal had a pretty good idea as to who had started the gossip. She didn't need to throw more fuel on the fire.

With a curt nod Connie entered and changed into her wellington boots. Shirley trundled off, mobile phone in hand and punching out a text message. Connie ignored her, grabbing the electric lantern and setting off through the back door to the barn where Skylark was residing.

The smell of wet hay and horseness flooded her nostrils as she opened the pinewood door. The grey pegasus was sitting amongst the bales, wings folded against his back and head lying between his forehooves. It was almost cute. His ears flickered as Connie set the lantern down and sat against his flank.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, rubbing his side. Skylark gave a soft snort.

"I am better now you are here," he said. Connie sank into her mental realm, and found the pegasus resting on her island. He nuzzled her shoulder, and his sky-blue aura flared into life. "I find my thoughts consume me when I am alone, and the pain worsens."

"Oh, Skylark." Connie lay against his neck. She could feel the painful strands that gnawed at the pegasus' aura, though he was doing his best to hide it from her. "You're my companion now. You have to share these things with me. Tell me about it."

Skylark gave a heavy breath.

"I can still sense him," he said. "But where once our connection brought me joy, now it is a burning agony. It saps my strength, until each day when you return and replenish it."

Connie's eyes widened.

"I had no idea it was this bad," she said. Then again, this was the first time Skylark had been able to keep a conversation going. For her previous visits she had simply laid by his side, sustaining his companion bond that continued to fade during her absences. "Isn't it lessening, though? You're managing to stop more of your strength from leaking out."

"Perhaps a little, but my illness is more than just that," Skylark went on. "For you know our companion links are like mirrors. What one of us feels, the other too must endure. So it is the same for Col. He is hurting more than I can say. Yet that…"

Skylark made a grunting sound, and Connie felt his thoughts turn venomous.

"…he is blocking Col from his senses. Col feels the pain, but does not understand that it comes from our bond. And in his pain he is driven further away from me, and closer to that demon. So our connection weakens yet more."

The pegasus closed his eyes. Intense sadness washed over Connie, and she entwined her fingers in his mane.

"I think I understand now," she said. This wasn't at all like the clinical cleanness with which the Leviathan had snapped her bonds. Skylark and Col's problem was not one of their bond breaking, but of it being usurped, forced to give way to another unnatural connection.

As she stood on her mental island, her cheek resting on Skylark's neck, an idea began to form.

"Skylark," she said, "I think there's a way I can reach Col."

"Oh?" Skylark gazed at her with hopeful eyes.

"Well, I'm still not exactly sure what Stormbolt's done to you both, but if you're still connected to Col, then Stormbolt hasn't managed to get deep enough to throw you out. Which means that if I trace your bond back to Col, I can talk to him. If I can make a helm and shield him from Stormbolt's influence…"

Skylark whickered in approval, and he fanned out his wings.

"Universal, that is brilliant! What do you want me to do?"

Connie bit her lip.

"It's going to put a lot of strain on you," she said. "Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"I will do whatever it takes to return my companion to me. There is little point delaying. My strength will only wane again."

Connie smiled. Truly, there was nothing like the love shared between companions. She needed to give Skylark hope again.

"Okay, you just have to focus on Col," she said. "It's going to hurt, I'm afraid, but I'll be as quick as I can."

Skylark bowed his head. Connie stepped back onto her island, and watched as the pegasus's aura began to change shape. It drifted free of his projection, and lengthened into a shimmering silver path that led out of her ocean and into the sky. Dark clouds surrounded it on either side; a storm fighting to rip the walkway apart. She wasn't going to have much time.

Sucking in a breath, Connie's mental projection clenched her fists and she set off along the road. As she left her ocean behind, a tight pressure descended from all angles. Connie gritted her teeth, trying to keep up her pace, but the suffocating grip around her chest grew stronger. She staggered along, as the velvet skies became replaced by a choking fog. Connie held a hand to her throat, barely able to breathe.

"Col's consciousness will not welcome intruders," chimed Kullervo's voice. "You had better make this visit a brief one, Universal."

Connie almost fell over. Why did Kullervo have to show up when he was least wanted?

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she hissed. "Have you forgotten Col can hear you too? You'll make him notice us!"

"It would certainly save you the trouble of looking for him," Kullervo said. "But, seeing as you don't appreciate my help, I shall leave you to it."

"Hey, wait!"

Kullervo's presence faded. Connie growled. Curse that temper of hers—she'd just turned down the easiest way to find Col. And time was of the essence, for the moment Stormbolt sensed her presence she'd be thrown back to the Masterson's barn. She needed to get moving.

She waded through the black shroud, a hand on her chest. Skylark's bond pulsed close beside her heart, though it was much weaker than earlier. If she pushed too hard, the link would be swallowed up and Skylark would be in big trouble. But no matter which way she turned, the maze of mist stretched on. Every path looked the same and she had no idea whether she was getting closer or further to Col. The pressure continued to build, and it was getting hard to see straight.

Gasping, Connie stopped. She had no choice. If she went on like this, Col's consciousness would crush her into nothingness. Closing her eyes, she fashioned a helm. The weapon formed into her hand, and she strapped it on. At once the heaviness disappeared, and she let out a sigh. However, this also presented a problem. To find Col she'd have to go further in, and if she took the helm off to give to him, she'd never find her way out again. She wouldn't be able to save Col this way.

Still, she needed to see him. Maybe there was something else she could do in the meantime. Sighing, she ventured deeper into the fog. Gradually, a dark shape started to materialise. She was coming to the source of the mist.

"Col?"

The figure turned, and Connie gasped. Col's mental projection was staring at her with hollow eyes.

"Who are you?" he uttered. His face was gaunt. "Are you one of Stormbolt's friends?"

"You don't remember me?" Connie came closer. Col looked so much younger here, not quite a child, but on the fringes of adolescence. "Col, it's me, Connie. I've come to take you home."

"But I'm happy here," Col said, his eyes brightening. "Stormbolt says he can give me whatever I want. He won't let the others hurt me. He's going to make me the best."

"You don't have anything to prove," Connie said, gripping his arm. "You've got Skylark. No-one has a companion bond like you two."

"I don't want that weakling!" Col's voice grew stronger, and he threw off her hand. "He's never done anything for me. My skills shouldn't have to stoop to his pathetic level. Stormbolt understands. He says I'm going to be the Pegasus Prince. I'm sick of being treated like dirt just because the pegasi have more companions than other creatures. No, I'm going to lead the pegasi to their rightful place as rulers over you all, and especially you, Universal companion!"

"Col, listen to what you're saying!" Connie protested. "You want to fight against us just to prove who's better? I can't believe you'd be so petty! Our job is to keep our companions safe…"

"Speak for yourself!" Col hissed. He stretched out his arm, and a black sword appeared; the same one that had been stuck behind the Devil's Tooth. "I live only for Stormbolt and his conquest! Now get out!"

He thrust the sword at Connie, who managed to skirt back and avoid the blade. She flexed her hand, drawing on Skylark's aura to form a sword of her own, when she heard him whinny in panic. Something yanked her back, and the fog, the darkness and Col slipped from view.

Connie gasped and opened her eyes. Her forehead was slick with sweat, and her breaths came in shallow pants. It was still raining outside; she could hear the patter of drops on the barn roof. Skylark's warm breath ruffled her hair.

"Skylark!" Connie shook the pegasus, but he didn't respond. Alarmed, she pressed herself to his side, and was relieved to hear the strong beats of his heart. He was alright—he'd only fainted. Perhaps that was just as well. She didn't want to have to repeat Col's cold words. He was deeply under Stormbolt's sway. And since the black pegasus's presence was far more chaotic than Kullervo's, there was no way she would be able to get close enough to give Col a helm without going mad herself. This wasn't going to work in bringing him back.

"I won't give up," Connie whispered, listening to Skylark's calm breathing. "I promise you Skylark, I'm going to make your bond with Col stronger than ever. I won't let Stormbolt have his way."

Skylark's eyelids flickered, but he remained asleep.

Col stood on the tallest ridge of the moor, resting a hand against the black sword he'd claimed from the Devil's Tooth. It sat in its sheath, girded to his hip, and he liked the feel of the cold metal against his palm. Beside him Stormbolt cast his gaze through the mist, his blood-red eyes glowing with anticipation and pride.

"The wild pegasi have heard your call, my Prince," he said. He stretched a wing, casting a long shadow over the grass. "Even now they flock to us in ever greater numbers. Soon we will have enough force to begin our plans."

"Yes," Col answered, watching a pair of blurry outlines soar above them. In the gaps in the fog, he could make out hoof and wing; more recruits for his army of pegasi.

"Already most of the local herds have sworn loyalty to us," Stormbolt continued. "As word spreads, we will gather strength enough to take on that pathetic Society." He bowed his head, and began to paw the ground. "And that foolish Universal will pay for her crimes toward us."

Col's expression faltered. He loosened his grip on the sword.

"Crimes?" His tone was uncertain. "I don't…"

"Remember how she humiliated you!" Stormbolt interrupted, snorting angrily.

Col winced as a memory was forced upon him; he and Rat breaking into the refinery where Connie was held captive by Kullervo. They had risked themselves against the chimera and Kullervo's other agents to get to her, vowing to bring her back from the creature's clutches. Instead both he and Rat had been captured too, and in the end it was Connie's sacrifice that had saved them. Even when faced with such extreme odds, she had not only saved herself, but also the friends who had come to rescue her.

"You saw with your own eyes," Stormbolt hissed. "What use has a Universal for a companion to pegasi when she herself can bond to our kind? When she has powers that amount to far more than even her friends can achieve?"

He stomped his hoof.

"Her arrogance needs to be checked. She believes herself the leader of the Society. Such a blind fool. Does she really believe that all creatures are created equal? When we, the magnificent pegasi, are beaten to the earth, despite our numbers being the greatest? Forced to cow our wings because we might reveal ourselves to the humans? To give up the skies which rightfully belong to us for their stupid machines?"

Col's face hardened again.

"She's going to learn her place," he said, freeing his sword from its sheath and pointing it across the moor. "I'm going to prove to her who should be the real leader of the Society, and which creature should rule above all others."

"Then show me your resolve," Stormbolt said. He flicked the dew off his wings and trotted forwards. "I sense a gathering at that farm where the Society hides its shameful name. And I can smell the Universal there, as well."

Col's lips broke into a grin.

"Then let's have some fun with her."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN

Connie kept her eyes averted from the Society members as she took her seat between Jessica and Rat. Icefen bowed his head, his icy eyes shining, while Arran simply nodded. They were gathered in the Masterson's barn, preparing to discuss what to do about the new threat. It was not a meeting Connie had been looking forward to.

As she slipped through the hay bales, she caught sight of Argand sitting beside Dr. Brock. At once the dragon scampered forward, but Dr. Brock gripped the back of her neck and held her down. Connie could only shrug in brief apology, but Gard's words remained in the back of her mind. Though she'd effectively cheated Argand twice now, even the shortest reunion would put Skylark's life in danger. She would have to wait until his bond with Col had been restored.

Captain Graves sat next to Dr. Brock, his back straight and expression sombre. Firewings stood behind them, showing no hint of how he felt about the situation. Connie didn't try to pry, either. There was enough going on in her head already without the pegasus's concerns adding to it.

Once the last stragglers had entered and taken their places, Dr. Brock stood up.

"Thank you, everyone, for attending at such short notice," he said. "Some of you may be aware of the rumours currently flying around, and I've asked you all to come to clarify a few things." He nodded to Captain Graves. "Captain, if you may."

Captain Graves cleared his throat, striding to the front of the barn.

"Greetings, my fellow companions. Today I am afraid I bear somewhat bad news." He paused, letting his words sink in. "It is with the utmost disappointment and sadness that I must inform you that one of our very own Society members has turned traitor."

"My son is not a traitor!" Mack roared, jumping to his feet. He exchanged a dark glare with the Captain, who returned it just as keenly.

"Mack, please," Mrs. Clamworthy murmured. Reluctantly Mack sat back down again, though his grim expression didn't change.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Captain Graves continued, "Colin Clamworthy has coldly abandoned his companion, Skylark, and has instead formed a bond with another pegasus, whom I am informed goes by the name of Stormbolt."

A murmur ran through the gathering, though many didn't seem that surprised. Connie guessed a lot had had their own ideas about what was going on, but this confirmed them.

"Why this should be a problem for us?" asked one of the Sea Snakes. "It's the boy's decision. Can't the Two Fours look after their own anymore?"

"The case is not so simple," Captain Graves answered. "Stormbolt is extremely dangerous. I have reports that he is appealing to the wild pegasi, and has already attacked several mythical creatures without provocation. Should this continue, I fear he will eventually become strong enough to attack the Society itself, using Col to lead the assault."

An uneasy silence descended, and Connie swallowed. Events were repeating themselves as they had done in the story she'd found. Except this time, Col was the exiled companion…

"Such a pity," Captain Graves went on. "The boy showed such a natural aptitude as a pegasus rider. However, he has clearly demonstrated where his true loyalties lie. He can no longer be counted as one of our own."

"You speak as if Col is already lost to us!" Mrs. Clamworthy spoke up. "I believe you are mistaken." Captain Graves sighed, about to protest, but Mrs. Clamworthy continued. "I know at his age he is liable to make mistakes, but Col has never been one for violence, and he certainly has nothing against the Society. I believe Stormbolt is controlling him, much like how Kullervo controlled Connie. Col cannot be blamed for his present actions."

Connie stiffened. Had she not attempted to reach Col the previous night, she might have agreed with Mrs. Clamworthy. But she'd seen it with her own eyes. Col wanted Stormbolt around, wanted his power and protection. Sharing that with the rest of the Chartmouth chapter, however, was probably not the smartest move. Col wasn't the enemy; he was just being misguided by the enemy.

"Even if this is true," Mr. Masterson said, folding his arms, "are we to simply sit here and let the child do as he pleases? I think not. We need to take precautions to defend ourselves, as well."

"And we must capture him before he can cause any more trouble," Captain Graves added. "He will be held in my custody until we can investigate the matter fully."

Mack slammed his fist against his thigh.

"Why are you treating my son like a criminal?" he growled. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"Willingly attacking other mythical creatures and gathering a force to pursue that cause is hardly the work of a misled child," Captain Graves retorted. "Col will be held accountable for his actions and brought to justice!"

Mack's jaw tensed, his clenched hand trembling, but before he could answer, Dr. Brock stood up once more.

"We will have to take a vote on this," he said, sensing the tension in the air. "Mack, I understand how you feel, but at the same time we must address the risk Col poses to the others. I agree that we should help our companions protect themselves, and bring Col to a place of safety where he can be monitored. Please raise your hand if you feel this is acceptable."

Almost everyone in the room agreed. Connie reluctantly raised her hand as well. She didn't like the idea, having been placed in a similar situation herself, but at the same time she couldn't deny the pegasi attacks. As Captain Graves had said, Col couldn't be left to act how he pleased; not when his mind remained so vulnerable. At least if they could separate him from Stormbolt, they'd have a chance at restoring him to his old self.

"Then we're agreed," Dr. Brock said. "Please go ahead and make the necessary preparations with your companions. Report back if there are any problems." He cast a final glance around the room. "Also, I hope I've made clear that we won't tolerate any acts of aggression against the pegasi, either. I will not have a massive conflict break out on our doorstep after we've made so much progress." There were sullen nods from the Society members. "We will meet again next week and decide if any further action needs taking."

With the meeting over, the group started to shuffle out of the barn, taking their companions with them. Mack and Mrs. Clamworthy remained, talking quietly to each other even as Dr. Brock and Argand walked out. Icefen nuzzled Connie's hand, leaving her palm cold, before he trudged after Rat. Jessica took Arran's arm, and waved as they too departed. As Connie made to follow, Captain Graves approached. He took her wrist.

"Forgive me, my dear," he said, his moustache twitching. "But I detect some reluctance from you concerning our plans." His eyes narrowed slightly. "I do hope your current…sympathies with Col are not influencing your judgement."

Connie shook his hand off, frowning.

"It's not my place to let my feelings get involved," she said carefully. "While I don't want to deliberately hurt Col if I can help it, I also know I can't let him act like this, either. I'll do my part to protect the Society as I need to."

Captain Graves smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. "Good night."

He turned smartly and strode out, Firewings in tow. Connie watched him go, holding her wrist. Much as she wanted to believe her own words, she knew her feelings for Col couldn't be completely dismissed. Especially when things had grown so strained between them. Perhaps if she hadn't gone off with Skylark that morning, she wouldn't have pushed him so far away; wouldn't have pushed him into Stormbolt.

The thought stirred an idea. Stormbolt was a mythical creature like any other, and although linking with him had made her ill, she had still been able to communicate with him. Could that be the key, then? If she could somehow bond with Stormbolt, and break his connection to Col…

"Connie," Mrs. Clamworthy said. Connie jumped, broken from her thoughts. "Could we have a word, please?"

Nodding, Connie headed over to her and Mack.

"Yes?"

"That was a very diplomatic response to the Captain," Mack said, "but I know you too well, honey. I don't want you going after Col by yourself again."

Connie's eyes widened.

"What? How did you know…?"

"We know how much you care about him," Mrs. Clamworthy said. "You don't need to tell us what you were planning, but promise me you won't risk yourself like that."

"But what else can I do?" Connie argued. "I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing! I'm a Universal, there has to be something…"

"Connie, don't be so hard on yourself," Mack said. "We all want Col back, but not if you have to give yourself up in exchange." He held her shoulders. "We need to work together on this. We're a team."

Connie sighed. Her heart was wounded, wanting to ignore Mack's plea, but deep down she knew he was right. Besides, she knew so little about Stormbolt; trying to form a bond with him could prove disastrous. It was one thing for the creature to control a companion to pegasi, but if he ever got hold of a Universal's power, there was no telling what damage he could do. She needed to play carefully.

"Col's in a dark place right now," Mrs. Clamworthy went on. "He's not in a position to want to listen to us, and it may take more than a show of trust to bring him back. We must find a way to break through Stormbolt's sway so we can reason with him." She held Connie's shoulder. "We'll do that together."

Connie smiled, and pressed her own hand over Mrs. Clamworthy's.

"Yeah."

#

Skylark was dozing when Connie slipped into the Masterson's stables. The meeting had gone on for longer than anticipated, and she was glad to be away from the others. There was a lot to think about, and she knew she'd have to keep her guard up around the Chartmouth companions. She still hadn't shaken off her reckless reputation, and several of the companions had less than average opinions of her. Coupled with her relationship to Col, she didn't doubt they would try and find an excuse to blame the current circumstances on her. At least here she could spend a moment in peace.

She tapped Skylark's nose, and his eyelids flickered.

"How are you doing?" Connie asked, rubbing his neck.

Skylark snorted.

"Better, I think," he said. "I feel I have come to terms with the pain, now." He nuzzled her hand. "Although I can never stop thinking about Col for long."

Connie sighed.

"Me neither," she admitted. "But you know, I have a question."

"Yes?"

Connie sat against Skylark's flank.

"I don't know much about the wild pegasi," she admitted. "Why do they refuse contact with humans?"

Skylark's ears twitched.

"It goes back a long time," he said. "In fact my grand-sire was a wild pegasi. When the first companion to pegasi, Bellerophon, appeared in ancient times, it caused much anger within the herds. Our kind has always been independent and proud, and to be tamed and domesticated like that was an insult. However, when other companions appeared and allowed us our freedoms, we grew less and less reluctant. However, there are still some pegasi who continue to refuse their bond."

"I see," Connie said, thinking of her Aunt Godiva and how she had abandoned her wood sprite companion. "I suppose it's not much different to humans ignoring their bonds, too."

Skylark closed his eyes.

"Perhaps, but I have never seen any pegasi with such power as Stormbolt," he said, flicking his tail. "I cannot understand how he has so much influence over the wild pegasi. Firewings told me of what is happening, and it disheartens me. The pegasi are noble, peaceful creatures. We are not war-like."

Connie rubbed his cheek.

"I know," she said. "What I don't understand, though, is where Stormbolt came from. He's not a true pegasus, because he has those strange horns."

Skylark huffed.

"Whatever he is, he is a monster," the pegasus said. "And he has taken my companion away from me."

Connie's gaze softened.

"Oh, Skylark…" She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't think being shut up in here is doing you any good." She unlatched the stable door and pushed it open. "Let's go for a lap of the moor, that should cheer you up."

Skylark tensed, and retreated to the back of the stall.

"Universal, I…I don't…"

"Skylark, you need to get outside," Connie said. "Pegasi aren't made to hide indoors. Come on, you'll feel better, I promise."

"What of your fear of heights?"

Connie swallowed.

"I can bear that for a while if it means seeing you fly again."

It took some more coaxing, but finally Skylark shuffled out of the stall. Smiling, Connie led him out of the stables and into the evening air. It was cold, but fresh, and the recent rains appeared to be on hold for the moment, making the skies clear. At once Connie noticed the change in Skylark. He trotted into the grass and unfurled his wings, letting the breeze caress his feathers. She could feel his mood lift as he gazed to the heavens, wanting to enjoy the wind.

With a shake of his head, Skylark stooped. Connie grabbed his mane and mounted him, adjusting herself so she was nestled behind his wings.

"Don't go too far," she warned. "But take as much time as you like. I've no-where else to be."

Skylark grunted. Suddenly he bolted into a gallop, and Connie squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Moments later they were in the air. The freezing wind rushed past, and Connie felt her stomach recoil as they gained height. Swallowing, she eventually managed to push back her fear, and she opened her eyes.

They were gliding above the farm, and Connie could sense the mythical creatures still departing from the meeting. Evelyn's banshees were escaping to the forest, the dragons were flying to the caves, and the earth elementals were rushing back underground. The human companions were retreating to their cars and jeeps, also hurrying home. However, there was something else irritating the edge of her senses. It felt familiar, yet at the same time upsetting.

"Universal?" Skylark's voice was worried as he circled the farm once more. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," Connie answered. "I think it's…argh!"

A crackle of lightning shot past Connie's shoulder, cutting her off, and she almost lost her grip on Skylark. The pegasus quickly flew lower, helping her regain position. Connie's eyes widened, and she looked back to the horizon. A swirling mass of clouds had appeared, buzzing with electricity, and at its head flew a black pegasus. His red eyes gleamed, his gnarled horns reflecting the lightning in the clouds, and atop his back was…

"Col!" Connie crouched against Skylark's back, eyes narrowed. What was he doing here?

"Surprise, Universal!" Col cried. He was wearing dark leather clothes, and in his right hand he wielded the black sword. "Care for a dance?"

He didn't wait for an answer, and swooped closer.

"Skylark, dive!" Connie commanded. Skylark obliged, and Connie screamed as the rush of air whipped her hair into her cheeks. Worried for his rider, Skylark made straight for a landing, but Stormbolt had other ideas. As soon as Skylark's hooves made contact with the earth, another lightning bolt lanced down, singing his flank. Skylark neighed in pain, and Connie had to dig her fingers into his mane to stop herself falling off.

"Get to the clouds!" she called. Skylark hobbled forward, and beat his wings. He managed to get off the ground, but he couldn't gain much height. Col was laughing, and Connie could feel Stormbolt's icy stare as he watched them struggle.

"Universal," Skylark croaked, "I cannot…he is too strong…"

"Don't worry about Stormbolt," Connie said. She reached into her mental realm, and drew her silver bow. "Just get me to his level and I'll take it from there."

Skylark began to ascend again, seeking the thermals that had been stirred thanks to Stormbolt's storm-brewing. Connie felt the burning pain at his flank, and had to distance herself a little to stop it taking over. She kept her eye on the black pegasus that circled them above, awaiting her chance. Her heart ached at what was happening, but she knew Col wouldn't listen to her pleas. However, she refused to fight him. She needed to buy some time.

"What a coward you are, Skylark!" Col jeered. "I always knew you were pathetic, but this is an embarrassment! I've seen buzzards fly with more grace than you!"

His words were meant to hurt, and Connie felt Skylark falter. This was doing much more damage than a mere lightning bolt.

"Don't listen to him!" she urged. "Please Skylark…"

But Skylark could continue no longer. He started to descend again, unable to remain in the air. He was losing his confidence again. That was when Stormbolt charged. Col raised his sword, laughing. Gritting her teeth, Connie twisted on Skylark's back and raised her bow. She had to do this, now. Drawing a veil of darkness arrow, she fired, striking Stormbolt's blood-red eyes. Blinded, the black pegasus veered away, returning to the clouds, as Skylark hit the ground.

"Too scared to face me properly, Connie?" Col's voice boomed. "Afraid you might hurt me, your precious Col?"

Connie said nothing, but her fist clenched. With Stormbolt's power at his disposal, he could have easily ended the fight ages ago. Why was he toying with them?

"It's too bad," Col went on. He paused Stormbolt in the air, his eyes narrowed. "I suppose I'll let you go this time. You weren't nearly enough of a challenge, and I know you're not really trying." He pointed the black sword at Connie. "But you'd better remember that when we meet again, I won't hold back. You shouldn't, either."

"You will suffer, Universal!" Stormbolt whispered in his hoarse voice, forcing a connection with Connie. Connie gripped her stomach; that horrible nauseating feeling had returned. Weakly she raised a shield to protect herself, but by then Stormbolt had already appeared on her mental island. His eyes glowed. "I will destroy your bloodline, as you did mine, and you will know fear and loneliness, as I have!"

The connection broke, and Connie fell to the ground. Her hands shook, and a throbbing headache pulsed behind her temples. Thunder rumbled, and she could taste moisture in the air, but the storm was beginning to weaken as Stormbolt fled. Slowly, the pain subsided, and she pulled herself to her feet.

Skylark was trembling. His wings had fallen, revealing the burn mark on his flank, and Connie could feel the waves of despair threatening to drown him.

"Skylark!" Connie rushed to his side to check his wound. It was only superficial, yet she knew where the real wound lay.

"Still he rejects me," Skylark wailed, quivering. "But he is right to. I cannot face Stormbolt. I am no match for his power. I am a weakling."

"Skylark…" Connie wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. She wished she had never convinced him to come out of the stables. More than that, she hadn't realised Col would have been keeping such a close eye on them.

"Connie!"

Connie stepped back, spotting Mack running up the hill towards her. Mrs. Clamworthy followed, at a more cautious pace.

"We saw everything from the car," Mack said, puffing. "Are you and Skylark alright?"

"Just about," Connie said. "I didn't think Col was watching us."

Mack sighed.

"You shouldn't have tried to take him on alone," Mrs. Clamworthy said, breathless from the walk. "You should have called for us!"

"I'm sorry," Connie said. "It all happened so fast."

Mack patted her shoulder.

"Well, he's gone now. Let's get Skylark settled in for the night and go home."

Nodding, Connie grabbed a handful of Skylark's mane. She could still sense his sorrowful thoughts.

"Will you be alright without me?" she asked. Slowly, Skylark nodded. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning before school to check how you are."

"Thank you," Skylark murmured.

Soon the pegasus was tucked in the stables once more, and Mack began the drive back to Shaker Row. Connie sat in silence, watching the scenery fly past. Col's words kept replaying in her head, and they chilled her. He seemed to have forsaken all of their past friendship and was determined to prove he was better than her; better than the Universal. And Stormbolt was feeding that ambition, promising him that power would heal his hurt, and nothing else.

How was she going to get him back?


	9. Chapter 9

The Hescombe shopping centre was packed, and Connie, Aneena and Jane had to wrestle past the crowds flowing in all directions. It wasn't surprising, as Christmas was only a week away, and it was the only time the group had to finish their present shopping. Connie hadn't been keen to come along, given what happened at the Masterson's, but Evelyn had insisted she do something to keep her mind occupied. So here she was, weaving between the throngs and searched for a particular jewellery shop on the ground floor.

"That's the place!" Aneena called, pointing to the large glass displays on the shop in the corner. A sign above proclaimed it as 'Goldsmith Jewellers'. "I was going to get Mum a ring, but I wasn't sure which one to choose…"

"We can help there," Jane said. "Lead the way."

Connie followed her two friends to the displays, where they paused at the front one. Connie placed a hand on the glass, admiring the beautiful necklaces and bracelets. She'd already bought most of her gifts, although there was one present she had yet to find for a certain companion to pegasi…

Her eyes drifted to the men's display, and at once her gaze locked onto a set of cufflinks. They'd been made into the shape of rearing horses. Connie felt her eyes prickle, but she forced the tears back. Col would have loved those. Yet with the way things were going, she knew she'd be lucky to ever see him again, let alone give him a Christmas gift.

"Here, look." Aneena tapped at the row of rings on display. "I like the amethyst one, but the sapphire's nice, too. They're all so pretty!"

"The emerald one is beautiful," Jane breathed, her breath misting the glass. "What do you think, Connie?"

Connie didn't answer, still focused on the cufflinks.

"Aw, is something else on your mind, Connie?" Aneena teased, jabbing Connie in the ribs. Connie blinked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she said, her cheeks flushing. "Which ring did you want me to check out?"

"Never mind that, I see the look in your eye," Aneena smirked. "You can't be missing Col already, he's not even been gone two days!"

"O-Of course not," Connie shot back, trying not to show how close to the truth her friend was. "I was just, er, looking for some inspiration on what to get him for Christmas."

"Sure," Aneena said. "Where's he's gone, anyway?"

"Visiting his mother in Wales," Connie said quickly; it was the easiest explanation, and would be the least open to questioning.

"You must be jealous," Jane added, smiling. "Weren't you hoping to have him all to yourself for the holidays?"

"There's nothing wrong with having a break now and then," Connie answered—she wanted to get off this topic of conversation, before her heart reached bursting point. "Don't they say absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Doesn't mean it's true," Aneena laughed. "Alright, we'll let you off, Connie. So, as I was saying, should I go for the amethyst or the emerald?"

"Well, has your mum got more purple or green outfits?"

"Ah, good point…"

Eventually Aneena decided on the emerald ring. As she went inside to pay, Connie glanced to the men's display again. The cufflinks stared back at her, and she turned away. How could she even think about things like this, when everything was so up in the air? Col's last words echoed back to her, and she shuddered.

I won't hold back. You shouldn't, either…

"All done!" Aneena re-appeared, holding up a small gift bag tied with ribbon. "Did you see anything you like?"

Connie shrugged.

"These are all a bit out of my price range," she admitted, sliding her hands into her pockets.

"Those cufflinks aren't that bad," Jane said. "I saw you looking at them. Col likes horses, doesn't he? I bet he'd love those."

Connie swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Maybe next time," she said. "I don't think I brought enough money, anyway." Please, talk about something else…

"Alright, that's me done," Aneena said. "How about a quick coffee before we get the bus?"

The thought of a hot drink on such a freezing day sounded good, so Connie followed her friends towards the small café at the other end of the shopping centre. As expected, there was a long line, but it moved quickly, and the scent of coffee and hot chocolate made Connie's mouth water.

The moment Aneena stepped to the counter, however, rushed steps caught Connie's attention, and she looked back.

"There…you…are!" Rat had appeared in his red coat, puffing. He caught his breath and stood tall, before he grasped Connie's hand. "I've spent ages looking for you. You need to come home with me right now."

"What?" Connie raised a brow. "Why?"

"Family emergency," Rat said, already tugging her out of the line. "I'll explain on the way."

"Okay." Connie turned to Jane; Aneena was still at the counter. "Sorry Jane, tell Aneena I have to go. We'll catch up later."

"Sure." Jane nodded.

With a parting wave to her friend, Connie followed Rat through the shopping centre and back into the high street. Rat was practically running to the main road, and Connie had to jog to keep up. Whatever had happened must have been serious if he was being so tight lipped about it.

Once at the roadside, Connie was surprised to see Evelyn waiting in her Citroen. She rolled the passenger window down and beckoned with her hand.

"About time!" she scoffed. "Get in."

Connie jumped into the front passenger seat, and Rat climbed in the back. Before she could buckle her seatbelt, Evelyn put her foot to the floor and raced off.

"Whoa,what's going on?" Connie asked, fumbling with her seatbelt.

"It's Argot," Evelyn said, driving faster than the speed limit allowed. Her face was tight. "His family's been attacked by a group of wild pegasi."

"What?!" Connie sat bolt upright. "Are they alright?"

"I don't know, but Dr. Brock is just about to head over to see them," Evelyn said. "He wanted you to come along and help."

"Right." Connie sank back in her seat. She couldn't believe this. "But what about my link to Skylark?"

"Dr. Brock will take you to see him right after," Evelyn said. "It should be fine. Just give me a ring when Dr. Brock brings you back."

The rest of the drive was quiet. The roads narrowed, and they entered the suburbs. Connie had never visited Dr. Brock's house before, so she wasn't sure what to look out for. However, as they turned into a narrow close, she quickly spotted him on his drive, dressed in his motorcycle gear. Evelyn parked on the opposite side, and everyone got out.

"Hello everyone," Dr. Brock raised his hand in greeting. "Thank you for coming here so fast." His eyes fell to Connie. "Connie, I trust you've heard the news?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry," Connie said.

"It isn't your fault," Dr. Brock consoled. "The best we can do now is see to the dragons' injuries." He gestured to the packs loaded onto the motorcycle. "Sean, I'd be grateful if you could assist as well."

Rat cringed at the use of his real name, but nodded nonetheless.

"Do you want me to get any more help?" Evelyn asked.

"We should be fine," Dr. Brock said. "We don't want to draw too much attention to the area." He rubbed his chin. "A pity Windfoal isn't around, but hopefully Argot and his family are not too badly hurt."

Sighing, Connie got into the motorcycle sidecar, taking the red helmet off the seat, while Dr. Brock offered blue one to Rat. Once he'd strapped it on, Rat mounted up behind Dr. Brock. The engine rumbled into life, and then they were back on the road, heading towards the western cliffs. It was too noisy for conversation, so Connie gripped the sidecar, tense. She knew the wild pegasi attacks had become more frequent, but this was too much. She hoped Argand and her family were alright.

Eventually they stopped at a viewpoint that overlooked the bay. With the grey clouds and mist, it was a pretty miserable sight, but Connie ignored it as she picked up a pack from the motorbike. The dragons needed her.

"It's a two mile walk from here, I'm afraid," Dr. Brock said. "Argot lives in a series of caves inside the cliffs, and the path can be troublesome. Just follow me, and take care of the loose rock."

Nodding, Connie and Rat sauntered behind him onto the country path. The hard dirt turned to uneven stone, and soon they were climbing the narrow natural steps around the cliff. The ground was damp, and some areas were slick with puddles, so they took their time.

Connie's foot almost skidded on a slick rock, so she gripped the cliff wall to steady herself. She could sense the stone sprites within, lethargic from the cold. They spiralled to the warmth of her hand, drawing it away, and Connie had to let go before her fingers turned numb. It seemed the dragons weren't the only ones who had made their home here.

Finally the cliffs parted, revealing a series of sheltered caves and jagged rocks. At once Connie felt Argand's presence, her delight at seeing her companion mixed with the pain of her injuries.

"Argand, we're here!" Connie called. Crouching low, she scuttled down the narrow cliff face, skidding over the loose rocks, until she came to the centre of the caves. She looked around, but she couldn't see any sign of the dragons.

"They're in the caves," Dr. Brock said; he must have been communicating with his companion. "Argot is the worst hurt, we should tend to him first."

As they set off towards the nearest cave, Connie spotted Argand limp out. Her left wing sported a nasty tear, and it was caked in old blood. A silver dragon slightly larger than she was emerged behind her, and his front leg was at a crooked angle.

"Companion!" Argand limped forward, and brushed her head against Connie's shoulder. Connie felt warmth flow from her, banishing the chilly air. "I am so glad you have come."

"What happened?" Connie asked, checking the tear on the dragon's wing. "Who did this?"

The silver dragon snorted angrily.

"Those barbaric pegasi!" he rumbled, his eyes flaring. "Unprovoked they entered our home, kicking and biting, catching us off guard. Argand and I fought them, but then they injured Father…"

Connie blinked. Father? Did this mean Argand had a brother?

"Please see Father first," Argand pleaded. "They broke his tail and hurt his face, and he still bleeds."

Connie nodded, sliding the pack off her shoulder. She was relieved the damage was less than expected, yet she remained angry it had even happened. She knew exactly why Col had targeted Argot's family, and she clenched her fist. Stormbolt was going too far…

"So, what'd they say?" Rat asked, perched on a wet rock, his pack in his hands.

"The pegasi attacked them out of the blue," Connie explained. "Argand and her brother fought them off, but they've badly hurt Argot."

"Connie!" Dr. Brock's voice echoed from the nearside cave, where Argot was sitting. "I need the medical supplies in your pack."

Nodding at Rat, the two hurried to Dr. Brock, who was sitting beside Argot. Connie's heart broke when she saw him. The proud dragon was lying in a heap, his right wing twisted out of shape. Chunks were missing from his tail, and a deep score lined his face, just missing his eye. She could even feel his physical pain, and tears misted in her eyes.

"Oh no…"

"It's alright," Dr. Brock said. "These will heal, but we need to control his pain first."

Forcing back her tears, Connie fished in her pack, producing bandages and antiseptics. Dr. Brock took them, and carefully cleaned and dressed each injury. Connie felt Argot flinch when the dressings were applied, and she bit her lip. So much needless suffering, and all because of her…

Once Dr. Brock was done, he turned his attention to Argand. Argand sat at his feet, and he studied the tear in her wing. Rummaging in Rat's pack, he brought out some sutures and a needle.

"You won't be able to fly for some days," Dr. Brock said, stitching up the tear. "You must rest and let it heal."

Argand bared her fangs, but said nothing. When Dr. Brock finished, she settled beside Connie, resting her head in her lap.

"Why did the pegasi do this?" she asked, her eyes heavy with sorrow. "We have done nothing against them. I thought they were our friends."

Connie sighed, stroking her dragon companion's neck. She knew too well the reason the pegasi had attacked, but she wasn't sure she wanted to share it.

"It was a provocation, wasn't it?" Dr. Brock looked at Connie, his eyes sincere. Connie lowered her gaze.

"What does he mean, Connie?" Rat asked.

Connie let out a slow breath.

"He means that Col did this on purpose to get to me," she said. "He knows Argand is my companion, so if he hurt her, I'd seek him out for revenge. He wants to fight me."

Rat snarled.

"How could he…" His slammed his fist against his thigh. "This Stormbolt needs to go, now!"

"I could not agree more," Dr. Brock said, as he splinted the silver dragon's leg. "But he is so very dangerous, more so because of how little we know about him."

"He must be destroyed!" Argand's brother roared. He glared at Connie pleadingly. "Universal, take me when next you meet with this vile creature, and I swear I shall incinerate him from the heavens with my own breath!"

"Haemator, calm yourself." Argot lifted his head from where he was resting. Although he looked weary, his eyes revealed his fresh resolve. "I will not have us stoop to their level of cruelty."

"They will only attack again, Father!" Argand protested. "And now we are not at full strength, who knows how far they will go the next time…"

"They need to be taught a lesson!" Haemator added.

"That lesson is not for you to give," Argot answered sharply. He turned towards Connie, resting his head on the ground again. "Universal, I beg of you, no matter the hurt this has caused your heart, do not seek revenge for us."

"I wasn't planning to," Connie replied truthfully.

"But you're going to have to face Col, right?" Rat asked.

"Connie will do no such thing," Dr. Brock broke in. Connie met his gaze, knowing full well he'd have read her mind. She did want to go after Col, but not for revenge, as Argot feared. She wanted him to realise what he was doing, as she knew he'd never attack innocent creatures. Yet even if she did confront him, how was she going to get through to him? He'd made his feelings clear back at the Masterson's. He was going to prove his superiority to her, to all the mythical creatures, and he wasn't shy of hurting whoever he needed to in order to prove himself.

"We can't let this keep happening," Connie said at last. "Col wants to face me, to prove he's stronger, and he'll only keep trying to provoke me. If I stay hidden, he could do something even worse than this."

"You can't face him alone, Connie," Dr. Brock protested.

"So I'll just sit around and let him attack Sentinel, or anyone else close to me?" Connie challenged. Her frustration got the better of her, and she stood up, her arms shaking. "Someone has to stand up to him!"

"Connie, it's not that I doubt your strength," Dr. Brock said. "But meeting an open challenge issued by Col is only going to work in his favour. He is trying to play your emotions against you. The key to freeing him is not through fighting."

Connie opened her mouth to retort, when Argot bellowed. Even Argand and Haemator cowered at the sound.

"Listen to your elder, Universal," Argot said. "You cannot defeat an enemy when you have so little knowledge of him, and least of all when such pain and rage boil in your heart."

Connie held her head in her hands, and sank against the rocks.

"So what should I do?" she murmured. "I don't know how to reach Col, and I've tried looking for more information about Stormbolt, and there isn't any!"

"Maybe we've just not looked in the right area," Dr. Brock said. "The legend you told us about mentioned your ancestor, Helena. Perhaps if we looked for records about her, we could find a clue."

Connie closed her eyes. She didn't like being forced to watch those she cared about get hurt for her sake, but deep down she knew Dr. Brock and Argot were right. If she wanted Col back, she couldn't do it through force. It would only make him more eager to fight back. She had to find another way to get him out of Stormbolt's clutches.

"I guess that's the best we can do for now," she conceded. "I'll go back to the universal reading room tomorrow, see if I can find anything else."

"That's the spirit," Dr. Brock said.

Argand nuzzled Connie's shoulder.

"You can do it," she said.

"You must," Argot corrected. "For the sake of your friend, his companion, and all of us."


	10. Chapter 10

Connie sighed, nuzzling her scarf as she and Evelyn sat on the morning commuter train to London. The rain had decided to make an unwelcome appearance and lashed at the windows, obscuring the view of the countryside. But it wasn't the weather that made Connie anxious. The Society library was closed for the holidays, and although Dr. Brock had given them a warrant for emergency access, she wasn't sure how well the library curator would take it. With so many rumours about the militant behaviour of the pegasi and Connie's connection to them, a lot of the mistrust about Universals had returned, and it was becoming harder to recognise who she could really trust.

Connie felt a jab on her shoulder, and she blinked.

"Don't fret so much, Connie," Evelyn said, removing her hand. "We've got official permission, there shouldn't be any problem. And if the curator kicks up a fuss, I have a back-up plan, anyway."

"Oh?" Connie wasn't sure she wanted to know the details.

"Let me worry about that," Evelyn answered. "Just focus on getting the information we need." Connie glanced to her pocket, where she had written down the full name of her ancestor. "Hopefully Helena can shed some light on this mystery."

"I hope so, too."

The remainder of the journey was spent in silence. Connie fidgeted with her jacket zip, thinking of Skylark. She'd visited him earlier, but it hadn't made her feel much better. Now he wouldn't venture out of the barn at all, he was so scared. His confidence had been badly wounded, and he was slowly wasting away before Connie's eyes. If she didn't reunite him with Col soon, there wouldn't be anything of the pegasus left to save.

Finally the train pulled in to the platform. Connie and Evelyn left their seats, then stepped off, crouching under a single umbrella. Connie cringed, the rainwater splashing onto her jacket and soaking her hair. Evelyn kept a steady pace, and it didn't take long for them to escape the station and head towards the library. The main entrance was open, and Connie sighed in relief. The curator must have been expecting them.

They went inside, Evelyn shaking the water droplets from their umbrella. However, Connie found the front desk empty. A cold sensation trickled down the back of her neck, and she frowned. If someone had opened the doors, why would they leave the place unattended?

"Strange," Evelyn murmured, pursing her lips. "I was there when Dr. Brock called, he said that someone would…"

Someone cleared their throat loudly, and Connie jumped. Eyes wide, she spun around, and swore under her breath. A tall man was standing by the doorway; one she recognised all too well. Evelyn spotted the newcomer as well, and her eyes narrowed.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Ivor Coddrington asked.

Evelyn bristled.

"Long time no see, Ivor," she said curtly. "Though I was hoping it would be for longer."

"A pleasure to see you again, too, Evelyn," Ivor growled. His appearance was somewhat less than pristine; he'd grown some stubble, and his suit sported frays on the sleeves. He cast a discerning glance at Connie. "Why have you brought the universal here?"

Connie clenched her teeth. She hadn't seen the former Assessor since the disaster with the weather-giants, and she definitely hadn't been expecting to see him here, of all places. It seemed even after his disgrace, he still clung to some of the Society's threads.

"I've brought Connie here on official business," Evelyn said. She brandished the paper with Dr. Brock's signature. "I think the real question is, why are you here without permission?"

Ivor's face flushed.

"You may well find that it is I who looks after the library during the holiday season," he said, his voice low. "I was aware that Dr. Brock asked for specific permission to access the library, but he did not inform me that he would not be the one attending today."

"Well then, now you know," Evelyn sneered. "Right, if you'll excuse us, we've got urgent matters to attend to." She jerked her head towards the staircase. "Come on, Connie."

Connie wasted no time and stepped brusquely past Ivor, not bothering to meet eyes with him. Ivor, though, had other ideas.

"I hear the pegasi have been causing trouble lately," he abruptly said. Connie paused, hesitating on the threshold of the stairs. "Apparently a companion close to you has been inciting them to war against the other creatures."

Connie gritted her teeth. She knew he was trying to goad her. She just had to ignore it. She placed her foot on the first step.

"Always knew that Clamworthy boy was trouble, like his father," Ivor went on, shaking his head. "He always thought he was something special…"

Connie whirled around, her teeth bared.

"Don't talk about Col like that!" Her mismatched eyes glowered. "You don't even know him!"

"I know he's the first companion to cause a civil war within our society," Ivor replied coolly. "Although I must admit you came quite close yourself."

Connie felt her arm tense, the beginnings of a lance forming in her fingertips, but Evelyn grabbed her.

"Forget him, we've got work to do," she whispered. Snarling, Connie let the energy vanish and swallowed back her anger. She was above this; she didn't need to listen to a word that came out of his mouth. Not anymore.

Evelyn waited on the first floor landing while Connie ran ahead to the staircase to the reading room. She all but tossed the key to the snake, who didn't bat an eyelid as she tore up the steps and entered the room. Pausing to catch her breath, she scanned the shelves, wondering where she should start. She fumbled with the paper in her pocket, and began searching.

The most obvious book to check first was the family tree of universals, but that only went back as far as Suzanna Caldicott. Connie chewed her lip. Helena had been born a couple of generations before Suzanna, or so she guessed. She needed something older.

Replacing the leather-bound pages, she scanned further down. Some records of the locations of rarer mythical creatures, a manual on detecting creature auras, a recipe book for one particular universal's favourite cakes…Connie's search was going no-where, fast.

Rubbing her eyes, she stood up. Her gaze fell on the book that had contained the original story, and she read the author's name. Colman Lionheart. A pang of recognition ran through her. She was sure she'd seen his name in other places in the reading room. Maybe he'd written other books, too, and maybe one of them would mention Helena.

Connie turned back to the other shelf and ran her finger along the spines. Yes, there it was; another book by the same man, although it was on a completely different subject. Connie knew his main companion had been the kelpies, and so he'd done a lot research about the ancient river systems of Wales. Not the most entertaining subject, but still…

Connie pulled it out and cracked open the stiff cover. At first glance the pages looked normal enough, but the rear binding felt a little strange. It was thicker than the front, and she could feel the glue at the edges, as if something had been stuck behind it.

For a moment guilt bubbled in Connie's throat. She hesitated, staring at the book's binding. As a keen reader, the idea of damaging books was unthinkable, especially ones as old and precious as these. Nonetheless, Col's future was at stake, and this was her only clue to saving him. Some sacrifices had to be made.

Closing her eyes briefly, Connie slipped her nail between the last page and rear binding and began to separate them. She worked slowly, desperate not to tear the paper too badly. Gradually, a folded sheet emerged, and when the tear was large enough, she pulled it free from its hiding place. She couldn't stop a smile spreading; she'd been right!

She spread the page open, noting that the numbering matched the missing pages in the other book. Colman must have known no-one would ever look in here for them. Perhaps his choice of subject matter had been on purpose.

Hands sweaty, Connie replaced the book and took the freed pages to the desk. The ink had faded considerably, but through squinting and holding the paper to the light, she could just about read it.

That is the story as I want the Society to remember, for I know there is much discord around the status of Universals, and I would not wish the full truth to be disclosed. However, I also understand it is unfair to withhold this information for future generations, and so for their sake I continue. I may come to regret this choice, but for now my mind is made up, and I must chronicle what truly happened, else it may come to haunt our family once more.

Helena took the battle against the black pegasus and his Prince to the realms of the mind, where she could see the true influence of the unnatural creature. For unnatural it was, somehow managing to amplify the negative feelings of its human companion. This in turn fed a false desire for the companion to want to be with the pegasus; there was no true compulsion, as other creatures have been known to demonstrate.

Connie murmured to herself. She'd seen just as much when she'd entered Col's mind. So swamped with his feelings of helplessness and despair, he felt driven to prove himself, and that Stormbolt was his means to do that. But Stormbolt was pushing him over the edge.

It was this realisation that led Helena to her gravest mistake. She attempted to bring out the Prince's positive feelings, but each time the black pegasus swarmed her, dashing her efforts. Unwilling for further bloodshed, Helena exposed herself to the Prince's negative feelings, taking them into herself and overcoming the Prince's bond to the creature. Hence she took the pegasus as companion to herself, freeing the Prince.

Connie's eyes widened, and she gripped the page tighter. Was this the answer?

But this proved an utter disaster. Helena went mad, casting out her powers against her allies and friends, and all the while unaware of what she was truly doing. When the hopeless grip on her mind ceased, she was left to face the devastation caused by her own hand. A pain she inevitably could not bear. Deciding to atone for her mistake, she forged a sword of iron, created using elements from each of the four mythical energies—water, stone, feather, and song—and sealed both herself and the pegasus away. Her lover then erased her name, wanting the calamity to be forgotten. Her memory faded into time, but her legacy lived on through her great grand-niece, Suzanna Caldicott, and now through myself of the Lionheart line. I pray that such a tragedy should never repeat itself, and that the Society remains on its path to peace between all creatures and companions.

Connie let her arm fall, taking the page with it. She rubbed her temple, and let out a sigh. That was an awful lot to take in, and some was quite bitter to swallow. So it was the sword which had kept Stormbolt sealed all these centuries, until Col moved it. Yet while she'd found out how Stormbolt was defeated, it had come at a very high price. Helena had lost her mind and harmed those closest to her; just like Connie nearly did when Kullervo possessed her. She wasn't willing to go through that again, even for Col's sake.

She needed a more workable solution.

"Universal, surely I wasn't that bad?"

Connie blinked, then frowned.

"Eavesdropping again, Kullervo?"

"Your thoughts echo so loudly, it is impossible not to," Kullervo answered. "So, you're going to leave the boy at the mercy of his new companion?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you not simply destroy him? The dragons are more than willing to assist you."

"You know that's not how I work!" Connie snapped. "I'm not making the same mistake I did with the Leviathan." She sighed. "There's a way to fix all of this, I know it. If I could beat you, I can beat anything."

"Such arrogance, universal," Kullervo scoffed. "Had I know a bout of madness was all it would take to overcome your mind, I could've claimed you long ago…"

"You'd better not be getting any ideas!"

"Hmph, I'm merely reflecting about missed opportunities," Kullervo answered. "You know I can do nothing to you now."

"And you know I still don't trust you."

Kullervo chuckled. "Indeed, Universal. Pray that you will always hold true to such wisdom. You will need it to beat Stormbolt."

Connie felt his presence vanish, and she sighed. She sat down and re-read the page again, trying to remember as much as possible. The snake wouldn't let her take the page out, and in her haste she'd left her notepad at home.

"Come on," she muttered to herself. "There's a way to save him, I know it…"

She rested her cheek in her hand, going through the paper once more. Helena had broken Stormbolt's bond to his companion, but it had turned her mad, as she'd then been under the pegasus' negative influence. It was similar to what happened to Connie with Kullervo. Except that time, the mythical creatures had shielded Connie, so he couldn't take control. Maybe…maybe if they did the same thing again, then Stormbolt couldn't control her emotions, either. While they protected her, she could set Col free, and not risk losing her sanity.

Connie slammed her fist in her palm; that was it!

She stuffed the pages back into their original book, before she hurried down the stairs. Reclaiming the key from the snake, she burst onto the landing.

"Whoa!" Evelyn held her shoulder. "What's got you all excited?"

"I know how to bring Col back," Connie said.

Evelyn's face lit up.

"Really? How?"

"It's a little complicated," Connie answered. "I'll need all of the Chartmouth chapter to help."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Evelyn said. "Come on, let's go home and call Dr. Brock."


	11. Chapter 11

Connie swallowed, watching the members of the Chartmouth chapter for the Society drift into the Masterson's barn. Some acknowledged her with friendly nods, while others remained indifferent. The sense of déjà vu wasn't lost on her, and she sighed. It was a fact she'd have to get used to as universal; there would always be those who'd never trust her. She just had to remember her first commitment was to the mythical creatures, and it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

"Hi, Connie." Connie looked up, and Mrs. Clamworthy smiled as she hobbled in on her stick.

"Hello, Mrs. Clamworthy," Connie greeted. "How's your leg?"

"I'm managing just fine," Mrs. Clamworthy said. Her smile faltered a little. "Although I must admit some days it can be a struggle on my own."

Connie bowed her head.

"It won't be for much longer," she said. "I promise."

"I have no doubt your plan will work," Mrs. Clamworthy said. "Good luck."

She hobbled over to the Sea Snakes, and took her seat beside Mack. He was more subdued than usual, keeping his thoughts to himself. Yet his eyes still held hope; a hope fed by Connie's promise of returning Col to them. She'd briefly gone through her plan with him and Evelyn, and he'd instantly offered to act as one of her element sources. But Connie still had to win the Two Fours, Elementals and Winged Creatures to her side, otherwise she'd lack the elements needed to re-seal Stormbolt. If it was even possible, that is…

"Hey, Connie!" Jessica called. Connie waved, and Jessica grabbed the seat beside her. Arran followed, and sat at their feet.

"Hello, Universal," he said, touching her hand. "Everyone is saying you've got news about what to do with Col. Is this true?"

"I do," Connie said.

"That's brilliant!" Jessica exclaimed. "Rat'll be pleased, too. He's been moping with Icefen for ages now."

"We don't mope!" Rat snapped, also appearing. He stormed to the seat beside Connie and folded his arms. Icefen curled up by his feet, his breath making frost settle on Connie's shoes. "I've just been spending more time with him. He understands me better."

Connie sighed, knowing how withdrawn Rat had become without Col around. She hadn't seen him at all since their visit to Argot's home, and that made her fist clench. Didn't Col realise how much he was loved, how much he meant to everyone? How could he push them all aside for Stormbolt's promise of power?

A flash of grey caught her eye, and she glanced up. Dr. Brock had entered. Argot wasn't with him, as he was still recovering, but another creature accompanied him instead; one Connie was relieved to see.

"Hi, Gard," she said.

"Greetings, Connie," Gard replied. His chiselled features broke into a smile, and Connie smiled in return. "I hope you don't mind, but we've brought a guest as well."

"Oh?" Before Connie could question further, a woman strode through the barn doors, followed by a beautiful white unicorn.

"Kira, Windfoal!" Connie couldn't help herself and stood up.

"Hello, Connie," Kira said, bowing her head. "Dr. Brock has kept us updated with recent events, so I came here as soon as I could. As Trustee of the Two Fours, I feel some responsibility must rest with me, also."

"I am saddened for the troubles the wild pegasi have caused," Windfoal added. "They have always been such free-spirited creatures, it is very unlike them to take to violence. We will do whatever we can to end this."

Connie nodded, and sat down again as Kira and Windfoal took their place beside Dr. Brock. She couldn't believe her luck. She was certain both Gard and Kira would accept her plan, so the Two Fours and Elementals were as good as on her side already. All she had to do now was focus on the Winged Creatures…

Captain Graves was the last to arrive, a sombre Firewings at his side. He gave Connie a brusque nod, then took his seat with the other Two Fours. Connie sensed intense anger in Firewings, so raised a shield. She could only imagine how hard this was for the pegasi to have their kind so divided.

Dr. Brock stood, and raised his hand. The other members quieted.

"Welcome everyone," he began. "Thank you for attending at such short notice. As you might have gathered, we have some updates regarding the situation with the rebel pegasi. And now, thanks to our universal, we may also finally have the solution."

Connie felt all eyes turn to her, and she bunched her fists into her lap. Her stomach was knotted with nerves, so she focused on taking calming breaths.

"It would be easiest if Connie explains what we've discovered about Stormbolt so far first," Dr. Brock went on. "Connie, if you please."

The butterflies in Connie's stomach redoubled. So much for the calming breaths. Slowly, she rose to her feet. Arran smiled with encouragement, and Connie squared her shoulders, striding to the front of the gathering.

"H-Hi," she said, gulping. How had her mouth become so dry? "W-Well, as Dr. Brock said, I've found some information about the black pegasus, Stormbolt. One of my ancestors fought him in the past, before the Society was even formed."

She paused, unsure how to continue, but Gard came to the rescue.

"Indeed," Gard said. "This perhaps explains why nobody seems to recall the event, as it was never recorded."

"Right," Connie said, also remembering Colman's words that Helena's lover had done his best to erase the story altogether. Her courage returned, and she continued. "Anyway, when Stormbolt first appeared, he was companion to a pegasus companion who'd been exiled for murder. Both of them wanted the pegasi to rule over all other creatures, and they started a war." She licked her lips. "My ancestor Helena Goldswift managed to defeat him, and she sealed him in an iron sword made from the powers from all four parts of the Society."

"I see," Dr. Brock murmured. "Then the black sword recently discovered at the tor, that must have been where Stormbolt was sealed." He looked to Connie. "So do you propose to do something similar?"

Connie nodded.

"It's not going to be easy, though," she said. "Helena had to bond to Stormbolt to seal him, but Stormbolt's powers amplify negative emotions, and it made her go mad. She ended up hurting a lot of her friends before she finished creating Stormbolt's prison."

"Then this plan is no plan at all," Dr. Brock stated. "It's no good exchanging one companion's freedom for another. We will have to find another way."

"But I know a way around it!" Connie protested. Dr. Brock frowned, about to protest further, when Kira held his arm.

"Let Connie finish her proposal," she said. "We will discuss its merits then."

Connie flashed Kira a grateful smile. She turned back to the members in the barn.

"You all remember when Kullervo took control of my body," she said. "It seemed impossible to stop him at first, but then you shielded me with your creatures. He couldn't take control of my thoughts, and that was how we beat him." She took a breath. "So this is the favour I'm asking. If I can break Col's bond to Stormbolt and make him my companion, I need you all to shield me like you did before. That should give me enough time to make another sword, and seal him away again."

Silence fell over the companions, as they mulled over Connie's words. Connie felt her knees begin to buckle, so she rested against a hay bale.

Eventually Kira sighed, and brushed back her hair.

"What you propose seems valid," she said, "but if what you say about Stormbolt's power is true, I see a potential flaw."

Connie's heart skipped a beat. "Oh?"

"Connie, this is not quite the same as when Kullervo controlled you," Kira went on. "He was an external force trying to impose his will onto you, and so we were able to shield you from that. However, if you become Stormbolt's companion and his negative energy affects you, you could well cut us off before we have a chance to defend you."

"And he could do a lot more damage with a universal at his side," Gard added. "I'm sorry Connie, but I must agree with Kira. Even if this method succeeded in the past, it is not how we should tackle the present situation. It poses too much risk."

"I might be able to offer an alternative solution," Kira went on. "You say that Stormbolt is heightening Col's negative emotions, his feelings of helplessness and sadness?" Connie nodded. "Then maybe Windfoal can help. If you could make a bridge connection between her and Col, we could remove Stormbolt's influence, and that would also remove Col's loyalty to him."

"I fear this will also not work." Captain Graves spoke. All eyes fell to him. "Stormbolt has worked his way deep into Colin's mind, and his only thoughts towards us are as his enemies. Even if Windfoal could placate him, it would only last as long as Connie's bridge would. And Stormbolt has made it all but impossible to approach Col in any way currently."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

Captain Graves cleared his throat.

"If I may give my own report, Dr. Brock?"

Dr. Brock nodded. Captain Graves stood up, and took the lead. Connie was grateful to sink back to her seat, although she was disappointed her proposal had been rejected. Just what the heck were they supposed to do?

"Firewings and I have been leading a small team of spies against the wild pegasi," the Captain began. "So far, Stormbolt has been co-ordinating specific attacks at certain groups of mythical creature, and we have managed to successfully prevent several such ambushes. However, many of the creatures, particularly the residents of Malin's Wood, are tired of hiding, and some have even voiced plans to retaliate to protect their families and their homes."

Connie's eyes widened.

"Dr. Brock here has seen first-hand what the wild pegasi are capable of, as a group attacked Argot and his family only recently," Captain Graves continued. A collective gasp rang around the barn; this was obviously not widespread news. "The situation is reaching boiling point, as it won't be long before skirmishes start. Not only does that risk casualties, but also exposure of the creatures to non-companions." He briefly locked eyes with Connie, his gaze serious. "It is my opinion that as we have been unable to come across a peaceful resolution, we may need to resort to more forceful methods to prevent a full-scale war breaking out."

"No!" Connie spoke before she thought. "We can still find a way…"

"Captain Graves is right," interrupted another companion. "We can't just keep tip-toeing around just because Stormbolt's companion is the Universal's boyfriend. Our creatures' homes and lives are at stake, we need to take the fight to the pegasi before they bring it to us!"

"Yeah!" chorused a group within the Two Fours. "We'll show the pegasi not to mess with us!"

"Calm yourself!" Dr. Brock called. "Declaring war on the pegasi is not the way forward."

"It has already begun, doctor," Captain Graves said. "The Society needs to protect itself, we can't let our creatures suffer. Colin can no longer be considered one of our own…"

"You're wrong, Captain!" Mack shouted. "Can't you see it's that bloody pegasus behind all of this? Col's been brainwashed, and it wouldn't surprise me if that's why the wild pegasi have sided with Stormbolt, too! We need to eliminate him, not my son!"

"And to do that, we need to remove Col's influence," Captain Graves shot back. "Stormbolt is only able to command the wild pegasi through Col. We sever that link, and Stormbolt will have lost his army."

"And how far will you go to do that?" Mack snarled.

"A tranquiliser would be ideal," the Captain said.

"Ha, you think that'll do anything?" Mack scoffed. "Connie was still controlled by Kullervo in her sleep! And you admitted yourself no-one can get near him right now!"

"Then if we have no other choice…"

"That is enough!"

Connie shivered as Gard's voice shook the entire barn. At once both the Captain and Mack quieted, looking like admonished school children.

"That will quite do, Captain, Mack," Gard said, in a calmer tone. "It appears we have not come across the solution we were hoping for." He looked to Connie. "Universal, I regret we cannot accept your proposal, but neither can we let this problem continue much longer. Yet I do see potential in Captain's Graves' idea. If we can separate Col from Stormbolt, we can lessen his control over the wild pegasi. Let us focus our plans towards that."

Connie could only nod slowly.

"We will disband for a break," Dr. Brock said. He flashed the Captain and Mack a dark look. "Let some tempers cool, before we make any firm decisions."

Mack huffed, and was the first to depart. Gradually the others followed. Connie remained in her seat, her fist clenched.

"Oh Connie, I'm sorry," Jessica consoled. "It sounded like a good plan."

"Maybe," Connie said, "but I don't like where the Captain is coming from."

"Why?" Rat asked. "He just said he wanted to knock Col out."

"It won't do anything," Connie argued, "and it'll make Col even more angry, which works in Stormbolt's favour." She held her head. "I need to break his link to Stormbolt."

"What, so you can go crazy in his place? That's not going to work, either," Rat countered. "Come on Connie, the answer's so close! You just have to find it before the others make their own plans."

"I know, I know," Connie muttered. Sighing, she stood up. "I should go and see Skylark for a bit. Maybe he'll give me some inspiration."

"You do that," Jessica said. "We'll see you later."

Shuffling on her coat, Connie stumbled out of the barn, then headed towards the stables. She quickly sensed Skylark's thoughts, and a misty sigh escaped her. She'd been so excited to tell him about her plan, and now it was all for nothing.

She slipped past the latched door—Skylark had been moved to a proper stall, although he was still as miserable as he'd been in the barn. The grey pegasus lifted his head as she approached, and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Universal, you are early today," Skylark said.

"There's a Society meeting," Connie explained, sitting by his foreleg. "I can't stay for long, but I thought I'd check on you."

Skylark brushed his nose through her hair.

"You are always so kind to me," he said. "I do not deserve it."

"Don't talk like that," Connie answered, rubbing his flank. "You've always been brave, noble and strong for me, and for Col."

Skylark snorted.

"Um, how are you feeling, anyway?" Connie asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Much the same," Skylark answered. "I do not know how much more of this I can bear. I miss him so much."

"I know, Skylark. So do I." Connie rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry, too."

"What for?"

"I thought I'd found a way to fix this," Connie admitted, "but it's not going to work."

Skylark's wings twitched. "Why not?"

"My ancestor Helena fought Stormbolt in the past," Connie said. "She broke his bond to his companion and made him her own, but his negative emotions sent her mad, and she destroyed everything dear to her, just before she sealed him in that black sword. It seemed a lot like when Kullervo possessed me, but it's more complicated than that. I just don't…" She ground her teeth. "I don't know what else to do!"

"I am sorry," Skylark said. A brief silence descended, and he sat down. "But perhaps there is something I can do."

Connie looked up at him.

"You say the key to this is to dissolve Stormbolt's false connection to Col," Skylark stated. Connie nodded. "But to do so would cause his power to overwhelm you?"

"That's right," Connie said.

"Then why not use my connection?" Skylark asked. "If you link to Col through me, not Stormbolt, and break his link that way, only I will suffer that demon's power, and you will be able to seal him once more."

"Skylark, that's too dangerous," Connie said. "Last time I did that, you almost…" She trailed off. "And you'll still go mad."

"A young pegasus with a temper is hardly a threat," Skylark countered. "A universal, though, could destroy the entire Society with a single thought." He brushed his head against Connie's. "It is the only way, Universal. I do not want Col to suffer any longer."

Connie felt tears prickle behind her eyes. Skylark truly loved Col deeply, as she did, but she couldn't let the pegasus risk his life like this.

"Let me think about it," she said at last. "I'll tell you my decision tomorrow."

"Thank you, Universal."

With a parting hug, Connie left the stall and made her way back to the barn. The evening had grown much colder, and she could see the vapours of her breath as she walked across the grass. The moon was high in a clear sky; there would be a heavy frost tonight. She hoped the weather had cooled the frustrations of Captain Graves and Mack. At least now, thanks to Skylark, there was another possibility…

"Enough daydreaming, Universal," Kullervo suddenly spoke through her thoughts. "Check behind you."

"What?" Connie half-turned her head, when a shadow blotted out the moon. She barely had time to react; the shadow charged at her, and she ducked on instinct, cutting her cheek on the hardened ground. Her battle senses took over, and she raised her arm across her chest, calling on her powers. Just in time, too, as the shadow returned, butting its head against her newly-formed shield. Connie gasped.

A speckled pegasus was attacking her!

"Stop!" she cried, trying to form a connection to the creature, but she was blocked. The pegasus refused to open himself to her.

Snarling, Connie dug her heels into the ground, drawing on more energy for her shield. The pegasus suddenly stopped pushing, then took to the sky. Connie watched it, when a second chestnut pegasus landed almost on top of her. It raced across the ground, kicking up mud and stones, and Connie leapt aside before it tramped her into dust. The edge of its wing caught her arm, tearing skin.

"I don't want to fight you!" Connie yelled, trying to communicate to the creature, but again it cut her off. These had to be the wild pegasi, the ones who rejected their bond to humans.

"Connie!"

Connie turned to the barn, where Rat and Mack were running up the hill towards her. Icefen bolted, his teeth bared as he shot towards the chestnut pegasus.

"What's going on?" Mack puffed. "We heard scuffling, then saw these pegasi…"

"Icefen, don't hurt them!" Connie screamed; the frost wolf was biting at the pegasus' hooves. "Rat, please!"

"They attacked you first!" Rat shot back. "It's what they deserve!"

"You'll only make them angrier!" Connie hollered. "Call Icefen off, now!"

Rat scowled, but he shouted to the frost wolf. Icefen immediately dropped his attack, and retreated. The two pegasi landed, glaring at Connie intensely. Their eyes were hazy, clouded with rage.

"Take one step closer…" Mack growled, bracing his arm in front of Connie. The pegasi stopped their advance. Suddenly they took to the air again, and Mack shook his fist. "That's right, and don't come…"

His words caught in his throat. Connie followed his gaze, and gasped. Two dragons had burst from the darkness and were fighting the pegasi. Not just two dragons; Connie sensed it was Argand and her brother Haemator. Claws, hooves and teeth scratched, bit and maimed, and she could feel their pain through her connection.

"Argand, stop it!" she yelled. Argand hesitated, but then she broke away from the fight. Her brother, however, didn't relent.

"This is for our Father!" Haemator growled. "They will pay!"

"Haemator, no!" Connie pleaded. "Argand, make him stop!"

As she stood there, hurting as the creatures fought so aggressively, a crash echoed from the stables. Moments later Skylark came galloping out, and he shot into the sky. Connie watched, frozen, as he wove between the pegasi and Haemator. Argand took her chance and pulled her brother back, while Skylark faced the wild pegasi. Connie couldn't really understand what was going on, as the rage of the dragons seemed to drown out everything else. Mack came to her side, and touched her shoulder.

After a tense few minutes, the wild pegasi fled. Haemator flapped his wings, prepared to take chase, but Argand and Skylark blocked his path. Connie was grateful for their loyalty. Together they all landed on the grass, Skylark shaking his head.

"Argand!" Connie ran forward and hugged the golden dragon. She glanced at the cuts on the dragon's side, and frowned. "You're hurt again. You shouldn't have come here."

"We sensed the pegasi coming here," Argand answered. "We did not want what happened to Father to happen to any other creature."

"You should not have interfered, Universal," Haemator growled. "They were trying to kill you!"

Connie frowned. Before she could answer him, she heard panting coming from behind. She turned, and found Dr. Brock and Kira jogging up the hill towards them.

"Argand? Haemator?" Dr. Brock was confused to see the dragons. "What are you doing here?"

"Some wild pegasi decided to say hello to Connie," Rat informed him. "Then these two showed up to fight them off."

Dr. Brock's eyes narrowed.

"That was a foolish thing to do, both of you!" he snapped at the dragons. "You are still not fully healed. Your father is going to be most disappointed."

Haemator scoffed, but Argand bowed her head.

"Skylark, are you okay?" Connie looked to the pegasus.

"I'm fine," Skylark said. "I told the wild pegasi to leave you alone. They seem to be under a thrall, which I managed to break. They will not return to Stormbolt."

Connie wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew how scared Skylark had become to venture outside. It had taken a lot of courage for him to come to her rescue. "Thank you."

"It is fortunate you had help, Connie," Kira said, "however this is very worrying. The wild pegasi are growing too bold. We need to contain them as soon as possible, before the situation gets out of control." She glanced to Connie. "Let Windfoal see to your injuries, then we will discuss things further."


	12. Chapter 12

"Connie, Connie, wake up!"

Connie moaned, rolling over in bed. It seemed like only five minutes since she'd closed her eyes. She was so comfy; she didn't want to move.

"Connie, this is an emergency!"

"Let me sleep, it's the Christmas holidays!" Connie protested.

"Connie, this can't wait! There's been another pegasi attack!"

That seemed to help fend off sleep, so Connie pushed back her quilt and propped herself on her elbows, yawning. Evelyn was standing over her, her face twisted in panic. Bleary-eyed, Connie squinted at her bedside clock.

"What can I do about it, Aunt Evelyn?" she groaned. "It's two o'clock in the morning!"

"Connie, they attacked Skylark!"

Connie's jaw dropped.

"What?!" She ripped the covers off, her weariness forgotten, and bolted to her feet. Almost immediately she had to sit down again, feeling light-headed. "How?"

"Sister Dark-Scream told me," Evelyn said, referring to one of her banshee companions. "She witnessed it, and she told me Col was there as well."

"Oh no…" Connie reached for her jeans and sweater on the chair beside her bed. "We need to get over there right away!"

Nodding, Evelyn helped Connie dress, before they both hurried downstairs. Connie could hear Mack's snoring echo from her aunt's bedroom. In the hallway she jumped into her trainers and jangled her house key in the lock, her heart pounding like a stampede of pegasi. Her arms were shaking, but not from fear. Stormbolt had done the unthinkable…he wasn't going to get away with this!

Moments later they were bundled in the car and speeding down the road to the Masterson's farm. Connie sent out a mental call to Skylark, but she didn't get an answer. Her blood ran cold. No, Col wouldn't…he couldn't have gone that far…

Evelyn screeched her Citroen to a halt in the Masterson's drive. Connie tore off her seatbelt and leapt out, running up the path to the Masterson's front door. She rang the bell twice. An age of silent darkness seemed to pass, but then a light flickered on, and Connie heard footsteps. The lock turned and the bolts were drawn back. Finally Mr. Masterson opened the door, dressed in a stripy red dressing gown and slippers. He yawned, but the moment he saw Connie and Evelyn, his face soured.

"Good God, what are you two doing here at this hour?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You can't just barge in and…"

"Skylark's been attacked," Connie said; they didn't have time to explain. "We need to see him right away!"

Mr. Masterson sneered.

"You're going way too far, young lady." He glared at Evelyn. "Don't you ever discipline your charges, Evelyn? If this is some kind of ridiculous prank…"

"Dear me, what's all the noise about?"

Connie looked past Mr. Masterson to the stairs, where a woman in a silk gown was making her way down the stairs.

"Kira, sorry to disturb you like this, but we have an emergency," Evelyn said. "Skylark's been attacked."

Kira frowned. "I will awaken Windfoal at once. Although I'm surprised such a disturbance didn't rouse her already."

"See, this is utter nonsense," Mr. Masterson muttered.

"Humour us, please, Edward,*" Kira said. "I don't think Connie would have come here had she not felt strongly about this."

Grumbling, Mr. Masterson gestured Connie and Evelyn inside, then disappeared into the kitchen. Moment later he returned with a bunch of keys. He led the way through the hall to the back of the house, unlocked the door, and stepped into the cool night air once more. Connie walked briskly down the path she knew so well, eventually spying out Skylark's stall. Her eyes widened. The front door had been kicked to splinters, and there was blood on the paving.

"What the blazes…" Mr. Masterson froze, mouth agape.

"Skylark!" Connie pushed past him and ran into the stall. A dark mound lay collapsed on the hay bales, surrounded by flecks of blood. Tears spilt down her cheeks. "No, Skylark!"

She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing. She could still sense the faint pulse of his heart, but he was unconscious. He must have lost a lot of blood.

"Kira, bring Windfoal quickly!" Evelyn shouted.

"Skylark, hold on!" Connie burrowed her forehead against his cheek. "I won't let you leave me! Wake up, wake up!"

Her tears splashed into his mane. Slowly, Connie felt Skylark stir. She opened their link wider, letting him take strength from her presence.

"Skylark, I'm here," Connie soothed. "Say something, please!"

"U…Universal…" Skylark's thoughts started to grow more coherent. However, Connie barely sensed his pain. Instead all she could feel was overwhelming sadness. "I…am sorry…he didn't…he tried to…"

"It's okay, Skylark," Connie murmured. She drew back, keeping contact with the pegasus, and checked his wounds. His legs were riddled with small cuts, and a deep slash had been torn into his side; too clean to have come from a bite or kick. It had to have been caused by a man-made weapon, like a sword. Connie gasped.

It wasn't Stormbolt who had hurt Skylark.

"Connie, we're back!" Kira called. She stepped into the stall, carrying a flashlight, then winced. "Oh my…"

"Universal," Windfoal pushed through the splintered stall door. "Please, form a bridge so I might help Skylark, like you did for Arran."

Nodding, Connie beckoned the unicorn closer. With her left hand she grasped a handful of Windfoal's mane, and with her right she rested her fingers on Skylark's wound. His blood was warm to her palm, but she tried not to think about it.

She concentrated, forming the link between the creatures like she had done with Arran after the Leviathan's attack. It was easier this time, partly because she wasn't nearly so drained of her power, and partly because both pegasus and unicorn were so similar. The two creatures loved the wilderness, the freedom of the open fields and naked wind, yet while the unicorns revelled in the comfort of the earth, the pegasi were forever drawn to the boundless skies. The opposing desires that gave both creatures their independence from each other…

Finally Connie's hands dropped, and she sank to the hay. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open. How lovely it would be just to curl up and sleep…

"Connie, are you alright?" Evelyn knelt beside her, a reassuring hand on her arm.

"I'm fine," Connie puffed; it seemed this trick still took a lot out of her. Not to mention it was the early hours of the morning, and she wasn't used to being awake so late.

With some effort, she rolled into a sitting position. She shuffled closer to Skylark, placing his head in her lap. "Skylark?"

At the call of his name, Skylark opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, then nuzzled Connie. Connie's heart leapt. He was okay! She glanced to the wound on his flank; it had completely mended.

"You have saved my life again, Universal," Skylark said. "Thank you, and Windfoal, too."

"Thank you, Kira," Connie breathed.

"I'm glad we could be of service," Kira smiled. "Nonetheless, this does not bode well. I'm amazed Col and Stormbolt could infiltrate this place without causing a disturbance."

"I did not sense anything untoward, either," Windfoal admitted. "How did you find out about this?"

"My aunt's companions," Connie said. "One of the banshees witnessed everything."

"She really wanted to help, too," Evelyn added. "But Col was carrying that black sword, and its power terrified her."

"It's fortunate she was able to inform you in time," Kira said. Her expression hardened. "Stormbolt is unlike any creature I have seen before. I know the love Col holds for Skylark. It is horrifying the black pegasus was able to command him to do this."

Connie felt Skylark's thoughts brush hers.

"He did not want to do it," he said. "I…I felt his regret when he struck."

"Yet he still went through with it," Connie argued. She let Skylark rest his head on a hay bale, then stood up, her fist clenched. She'd though the attack on Argand's family brutal, but this was unforgivable. "I'll make him pay for this."

"Universal, you cannot!" Skylark protested. "The risks…"

"I don't care about the risks," Connie growled. "I'm going to make Stormbolt suffer for every creature he's hurt and seal him away forever, no matter what he does to me!"

"Universal…" Skylark's ears dropped.

Connie sighed. She'd taken a back seat to all of this for long enough. No more standing around and letting the innocent suffer. Stormbolt had orchestrated this to provoke her, and he was going to regret it. So he and Col wanted to prove who was the best? She'd show them both what they were truly up against.

"About time you came to your senses," Kullervo huffed. He was almost giddy with glee. "We will crush them both!"

"Connie," Evelyn said. Connie blinked, broken from her thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry," Connie apologised. "Tired. You were saying?"

"I'm posting sister Shadow-Howl to guard Skylark, in case Stormbolt returns," Evelyn said, mildly cross she had to repeat herself yet again. "In the meantime, we should go home and rest. We'll tell the others about this in the morning."

"Yes."

Bidding Skylark goodnight, they trekked out of the stall. As they made their way back to the car, Connie swallowed. She had to be careful not to show her true feelings. If Evelyn, Mack or anyone suspected she was planning to fight Col, they'd try to stop her. More importantly, she had to think this through very carefully. If she was going to face Col without the backup of the other creatures, she couldn't bank on any mistakes.

Her first priority was to separate Col from Stormbolt, to stop this endless cycle of pain and hatred. It would risk her sanity, and the safety of those around her, but according to Colman's record, the madness had only been temporary. If she could keep away from other people and other creatures during that time, she wouldn't have to worry about hurting them. And the sword…Connie had all but forgotten Col still had it. Perhaps she'd been focusing on the wrong thing. She didn't need to forge a new prison with the elements, merely strengthen the old one…

She knew exactly who she had to speak with tomorrow.

Connie shivered in her jacket, drawing her scarf closer. Bags of fatigue lined her eyes, and she bit back yet another yawn. Despite her late night adventure, she'd still managed to get up early and come to the nearby coves. It was her only chance to form her plans for Col without anyone else getting suspicious.

She stopped by the foremost cave. Bunching her hands into her pockets, she sent out a mental call. Moments later a warm presence flooded her, and she smiled as Sentinel came out, his soft brown eyes meeting hers.

"Universal, you summoned me?"

"Sentinel!" She dashed across the pebbles and hugged him. The minotaur hadn't been prepared for that, but he returned the gesture just the same. "I'm sorry I've not been visiting much lately."

"You are companion to all creatures, I understand your duty often calls you away," Sentinel answered. "But I have been listening to the earth, and it gives me worrisome news. Is it true the pegasi have started a war against all creatures?"

Connie sighed. "It seems to be heading that way. I'm doing what I can to stop it, but I need your help."

"Of course," Sentinel said. He beckoned to the cave. "Come in, away from the cold, and we can discuss."

Tying her scarf tighter, Connie followed the minotaur into the cavern. She could smell the tang of salt on the walls, and the shallows lapped at her ankles. The air was rich with the taste of moisture, and she licked her cracked lips. At least without the wind the temperature was much more bearable.

When the cave grew so dark Connie could barely see her hand in front of her, Sentinel took her arm. His hold was gentle, and eventually they came to a natural hollow in the rocks. Daylight filtered down through the cracks in the stony roof, and Sentinel offered Connie a seat on a smooth rock.

"I hope this is better," he said, sitting opposite her. "So, how may I be of service to you?"

"Well…" Connie quickly explained the situation with the pegasi. Sentinel nodded, letting her continue uninterrupted. When she'd finished, he murmured to himself.

"A grave turn of events, indeed," he said. "I am not sure what help I can offer you. I am not a creature of the sky."

"But you're a creature of the earth, and that's what I need," Connie answered. "I want to know of the most secluded area you've found around here, a place where nobody can enter, or escape."

The minotaur lowered his head. "And for what purpose would you use such knowledge?"

Connie sighed. She couldn't hide the truth from him. He was the guardian of her mind, after all.

"My friend is under the dark pegasus' thrall," she said. "There's a way for me to free him, but it risks me losing my senses. I could easily attack anyone, friend or foe, and not realise it."

"So you wish to perform this task in a defended enclosure," Sentinel said, "so you will not risk harming others, or people stumbling across you?"

"Yes, that's exactly it!"

Sentinel rubbed his chin. He was silent for some time. Connie held her breath. Surely he couldn't refuse her?

"I do know of such a place," Sentinel said at last, "but I wonder if this course of action is wise. You could seriously injure yourself."

Connie felt her heart sink.

"Sentinel, I'm desperate," she pleaded. "The pegasi are attacking in greater numbers, the Society wants to strike back, and Col even wounded his own companion yesterday. If I don't do something to stop this, the creatures will turn on each other. There'll be so much suffering and death, and if non-companions find out the pegasi are real…" She trailed off. "Please Sentinel, you have to take me there!"

Sentinel sighed.

"Very well, Universal. I shall do as you ask." He bowed his head. "This place is known by your kind as St. Benedict's Labyrinth. It is a vast series of caves beneath the cliffs, and when the tide is in, the entire front half is underwater. There is no escape from there until the tide goes out again. I will guide both you and your opponent there."

"Oh Sentinel, I can't thank you enough!" Connie threw her arms around the minotaur. "Please, don't let anyone else know about this."

"As you wish," Sentinel said. "But I take you on one condition. If I sense any treachery from your foe, or find you in true danger, I am going to intervene."

"But…"

"You must accept my terms, Universal, or I will not take you."

Connie sighed. "Alright, Sentinel."

Sentinel stood up.

"Excellent, then we are agreed," he said. "The tide is next full in two days. Tell your dark pegasus companion to meet us here at sunset." He took Connie's hands. "I admire your courage, Universal, but be careful. Do not let your anger govern you. Hope still blossoms even when all seems lost."

"I understand, Sentinel," Connie said. "I'll see you in two days."

Col paced before Stormbolt, kicking the stones on the ground. They were standing on a ridge a short way from Malin's Wood, where they had made their stronghold. The wild pegasi filled the trees around them, ready to strike at the order of their commander. Already Col had mounted another successful raid on a family of griffins, and he was eager for more.

"Why are we delaying?" Col asked, drumming his fingers on his sword hilt. "We've beaten the dragons, the griffins and the other sky-dwellers. The forest's as good as ours. There's no-one else standing in our way!"

"Patient, my Prince," Stormbolt hissed. "You have done well to secure our territory so far, but our greatest enemy still roams freely."

"What, the Universal?" Col spat the word as if it were poison. "What can she do against an army of pegasi? She's just one person, alone. The Society are still scared of her, they'll never band to her side, and her dragon companion is injured, too. She's nothing to us!"

"Do not underestimate the reach of her power!" Stormbolt snapped. "Have you forgotten she still has the shape-shifter on her side? Or that should she discover how to access the true power of the sword…"

"Not going to happen, Stormbolt," Col assured, patting the blade at his side. "She can't touch me. And she's going to bow to me as her master, like everybody else!"

"Yes," Stormbolt rasped. "Even that weakling pegasus will learn his place."

Col felt a pain pulse in his temple. He gripped his head, grimacing. A memory flashed by; flying with Skylark above the ocean, dodging the coils of the enormous Leviathan. The surge of adrenaline they shared, their thoughts united as they performed their manoeuvres as if they were one.

"Skylark…" he whispered.

"He is your companion no longer," Stormbolt growled. "He is not worthy to serve you."

Col's anger flooded back, remembering the disaster during their Society exam. That clumsy foal had made him look like a fool! He wasn't fit to be his mount.

"And he got the punishment he deserved," Stormbolt went on.

Col tensed, the memory of his most recent attack still fresh. Creeping into the Masterson's stables, his sword brandished, breaking open the stall door, watching Skylark's helpless form cower as he raised the blade, the feeble words that escaped his lips…Skylark, I'm so sorry!

An ache filled Col's heart, and tears prickled behind his eyes. Skylark had been so weak and helpless, because he'd abandoned him. What had he done?

"Enough of this," Stormbolt snorted. "You don't need him, you've never needed him!" Col bit back the pain, burying it in darkness. Stormbolt was right. He didn't need feelings for his old companion; only power. Power wouldn't hurt him like love did.

Stormbolt trotted out a short way, his nostrils flaring. The light glistened off his blood-red horns. He remained there for a while, silent, until Col heard the flutter of feathered wings. Suddenly a grey pegasus mare appeared from the tree tops. It wove through the branches, then landed close beside him. Sweat covered her body; she'd flown very fast.

"Master, I have news." She bowed to Col. "The Universal is making suspicious movements."

"Such as?" Col asked.

"She's been conspiring with that deformed minotaur in the coves," the pegasus answered. "I fear they're planning a counter attack."

Col burst into a grin.

"Oh, this'll be very good!" He ran his hand over Stormbolt's back, before mounting him bareback. "Thanks for the information."

"My Prince, what do you plan?" Stormbolt asked.

"I'm not afraid of her," Col declared. He unsheathed his sword. "She'll never match up to me now." His eyes narrowed. "Let's go see what she's up to."

Rain was starting to fall as Connie jogged back towards Five Shaker Row. A coldness had followed her all the way from the cove, so she'd taken a slightly less direct route home. Perhaps it was because she was uptight about actually fighting Col, or that she'd be turning her back on everyone else. Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling she was being watched.

"Above you," Kullervo said, in an almost bored tone.

"Huh?" Connie stopped, squinting towards the overcast sky. At once she saw the silhouette of pegasus and rider, and cursed. She didn't need this right now!

She ran towards the beach; she'd be able to use her powers more openly there, as the sea fog provided good cover. Unfortunately, it also made it more difficult to see her enemy.

"You can't hide from me, Connie!" Col's voice echoed from above. Connie quickly targeted the sound, and sprinted in the opposite direction. She had to keep her distance. However, in less than a few seconds a shadow crept over her shoulder. Then she felt a presence force a connection with her, and she fell to the ground, sick to her stomach.

"Is that uncomfortable, Universal?" Stormbolt jeered. He passed overhead, before coming to land on the pebbles. Gritting her teeth, Connie raised a shield, cutting off the black pegasus. The nausea lessened, but didn't go away entirely. Why did bonding with him always make her feel like this?

"What…What do you want?" Connie gasped, stumbling back to her feet.

Col laughed. He guided Stormbolt forward, so he was above her. Connie braced her arm.

"My friends tell me you're planning a party," Col said, "and you didn't think to invite me." He angled his sword at her. "Care to tell me all about it?"

Connie's eyes narrowed. He must've found out about her meeting with Sentinel. Maybe a good thing, as this would save her having to look for him.

"Oh, you're invited," she said, not taking her eyes off the iron blade. "In fact, it'll just be you and me."

Stormbolt's nostrils flared, but Connie stood her ground.

"You want to prove who's the best?" she went on, her insides trembling. "Then come to the cove the day after tomorrow. Without your honour guard of pegasi."

"Ha, you think I'll fall for that?" Col scoffed. "You're going to have to try harder if you want to trick me."

"It's no trick," Connie said, her gaze level. She wanted so badly to confront him about what he did to Skylark, to see if the pegasus's words about his regret were true, but she couldn't let this chance slip by. "You bring Stormbolt, and I'll bring Sentinel. One companion each, and nobody leaves until there's only one of us still standing." She flashed a small smile. "But I understand if you don't want to go. It's only natural you'd be scared to fight by yourself…"

"No way!" Col roared. "I don't need anyone to help me." He lowered his sword. "I'll see you at the cove then. Don't make me wait."

Without another word he kicked his heels into Stormbolt's flanks, and returned to the sky. Connie watched him go, her heart aching. This was so very, very wrong. They were supposed to be best friends enjoying Christmas together, not enemies on the verge of breaking the Society apart. But until she broke Stormbolt's spell of negative energy, things couldn't go back to the way they were. There was no point trying to reason with Col when he refused to listen.

But this time, she wouldn't fail him again.

*Author note: I don't think Julia Golding ever gave Mr. Masterson a first name so I made one up. Please correct me if he did have one!


	13. Chapter 13

Connie paced the floor of her bedroom, holding her mobile phone to her ear. She'd been trying to contact Jane for hours, but so far had only gotten through to her voicemail. Today was the day she was supposed to face Col, and she needed an excuse as to why she wouldn't be home in the evening. Since Aneena was away for the weekend, Jane was her only hope. With less than a week to go before Christmas, though…

"Hello?" Jane's voice crackled through. Ah, finally!

"Hi Jane, it's Connie. How are you?"

"Oh hi Connie!" Jane answered. "I'm great. Are you having a fun holiday as well?"

"Just wonderful," Connie lied. She couldn't wait for all this to be over. "Look, I'm really sorry to bother you, but I have a massive favour to ask."

"Really?" Connie could picture her friend's piqued expression. "Go on, then, spill."

"I'm…I'm meeting Col later today, but I don't want my aunt or Mack to find out," Connie said. Well, she wasn't exactly telling a lie. "I'm going to tell them I'll be staying at yours tonight, so if they ring, can you play along?"

"So, is the relationship moving to the next level already?" Jane asked. Her voice turned serious. "You'd better be careful, Connie, you've got a few months before you turn sixteen."

"Jane, it's not like that!" Connie snapped. "I'm not meeting him for…you know…"

"Methinks the woman doth protest too much," Jane teased. "Are you nervous? How much have you planned it out? Has he got protection?"

Connie rolled her eyes. Jane was so getting the wrong idea. However, as embarrassing as it sounded, it was also a great excuse to explain why she needed such privacy.

"We've, er, talked about it for a while," Connie said, deciding to play along. "Look, I can't talk for long, Aunt Evelyn's downstairs. Just promise me if my aunt rings, to tell her I'm with you?"

"Alright, Connie," Jane said. "But you're going to owe me big time."

"I'll pay you back with interest," Connie replied. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jane said. "Good luck!"

Connie hung up, and slipped her phone into her pocket. Phew, at least her cover story was sorted. Now all she could do was prepare for the upcoming battle.

After informing her aunt of her plans, Connie spent the rest of the afternoon running training drills in her mind, making sure she had enough weapons stocked. Some fire darts from Liam, a couple of veil of darkness arrows from Evelyn's banshees, some stone lances from Sentinel, as well as the power she could draw from Skylark and Argand. There was also her shape-shifting ability, although she wasn't going to use it unless it was absolutely necessary. Without any way to tell the time, she could easily go over her hour limit, and that would be a disaster…

"Connie!" Evelyn called. "It's four o'clock, you should head over to Jane's or you'll be late."

"Coming," Connie answered. Sighing, she donned her scarf and shoes, then trotted downstairs. George was in his feeding chair, and he babbled happily as she passed, rattling his drinking cup. Connie smiled, pausing to kiss his forehead. I'll bring your brother back tonight, George, she promised.

Shuffling on her jacket, Connie ventured out and took to her bike. Jane's house wasn't that far, but it would double her trip to Sentinel's caves, and she needed to get there on time, else the tide would come in and they wouldn't be able to enter the labyrinth. She pushed off, and watched the street lamps flicker on as the sun began to descend to the horizon. The cloud cover was patchy, the wind calm, and she could hear the lap of the tide. If it wasn't so cold, it could have been peaceful.

Finally, Jane's house appeared. Connie skidded to a halt, then dismounted, walking the rest of the way to the drive. She left her bike behind Jane's Dad's car, then strode to the front door. She knocked once, and almost a second later Jane answered.

"Right on time," she said, checking her watch. "Mum and Dad have just gone to the supermarket to fetch dinner. You all set?"

"As prepared as I can be," Connie answered.

"Just relax," Jane advised. "But don't have too high expectations. I've heard the first time can be quite painful. You'll have to tell me all about it, yeah?"

"Alright, alright," Connie said, starting to feel quite uncomfortable discussing this topic. "I'll see you later, and thanks again for doing this."

Jane nodded, and closed the door. Connie sighed, then returned to her bike. She took a different route to the caves, avoiding Shaker Row, and drew her scarf and hood over, making it harder for people to recognise her. Once she was in the labyrinth, she wouldn't be able to leave until the tide went out again, and if anyone saw her, she didn't want them to panic.

As she turned off the road, the caves appeared in the distance. She could sense Sentinel waiting within. She pedalled up as close as she could, then stopped.

"Greetings, Universal," Sentinel said.

"Hello, Sentinel," Connie answered, dismounting her bike, before wheeling it inside the cave.

"You have made it just in time," Sentinel said. He nodded towards the sky. "Your dark pegasus companion has been waiting for you."

Connie gulped, and looked skywards. She couldn't see much at first, but then the clouds parted, and she caught Stormbolt's ebony wings. She raised a shield against him, not wanting to be weakened before their fight had even started.

Stormbolt landed in the sand, Colt atop his back. He was wearing a black leather jacket with matching trousers, boots, gloves, and a black T-shirt.

"Late as usual," he jeered. "I've only brought Stormbolt, as promised." He drew his sword.

"Not here," Sentinel boomed. "You will follow me to the site of your duel."

Col's eyes flared.

"You didn't say anything about this, Connie," he growled. "Deal's off."

"So you want the rest of the Society to interfere?" Connie challenged. "Where we're going, there's going to be no interruptions, and no way to escape, either. You'll never get another chance otherwise." She took a breath, hoping her taunt would work. Col was so adamant to prove himself, surely he couldn't say no.

Col sheathed his sword.

"Just the way it should be," he said at last. "Fine, lead the way, minotaur."

Sentinel bowed. Then he knelt to the ground.

"Universal, I will have to carry you," he said.

Connie obliged, clambering onto the great creature's massive shoulders. Once she was secured, Sentinel walked towards the coast. Col followed on Stormbolt. Connie tried not to look at him too much, but occasionally their eyes met. For a single moment, Col's gaze softened, and she swore she caught a tear in his eye. Deep down, he didn't want this anymore than she did. She sighed, and renewed her grip on Sentinel's horns. I'll end this today, Col. I swear.

Sentinel waded into the sea, sticking to a path parallel to the cliffs. Connie could see why he had to carry her; the water reached past Sentinel's waist, and she would've had to swim otherwise. Stormbolt was tall enough to keep his head and wings above the waves, but Col's legs were soaked. If it bothered him, he didn't show it.

At long last, Connie spotted a cavern inlet sheltered behind a stack of rocks. At the moment the sands were lined with puddles, but Connie could see the tide creeping further and further in. It wouldn't take much to flood the inlet, and submerge the whole cave underwater.

Sentinel emerged from the waves, his torso dripping as he continued onto the sand and into the inlet. Stormbolt shook himself, sending water flying. Connie shivered, the light growing fainter and the shadows lengthening. How was she going to fight if she couldn't see anything?

"Do not worry, Universal," Sentinel spoke through her thoughts. "These are special caves, you need not fear the darkness."

Connie simply nodded. Sentinel knew what he was doing, she'd be fine. Although what was going to happen once the battle started was anybody's guess…

Eventually the caverns began to spread into different passages, and there Connie's eyes widened. The roof and walls were lined with strange crystals, and they emitted a soft blue light, enough to see by. Had the circumstances been different, it might even have looked beautiful. Little wonder the place remained undiscovered, given the dangerous entry.

Sentinel stopped in the centre of the maze. He let Connie off his shoulders, while Stormbolt halted opposite. Connie wished she knew what the pegasus was feeling—a creature of the sky forced in such cramped underground conditions—but she wouldn't risk lifting her shield. It would make her ill again.

Col dismounted Stormbolt, and drew his sword.

"You've picked a good battlefield," he commented, glancing to the blue rocks. "And like you said, nobody leaves until there's a winner." He grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Connie snarled, and conjured up a silver sword of her own. She was reluctant to use her powers, but she couldn't force Col's connection to break, not yet. She had to make it seem like she was really out to beat him, then catch him off guard. Even if it meant inflicting some injuries of her own.

"Ready when you are," she answered.

Col bolted before the last word escaped her lips. Connie dodged, missing his sword-swing, and then sprinted into the passages. The battle had begun. Sentinel grunted, making for Stormbolt. Connie didn't like leaving the minotaur to face the pegasus alone, but she couldn't fight both Stormbolt and Col. She had to use this to her advantage.

Col's heavy footsteps were right behind her, so Connie gritted her teeth. When she came to a junction in the rock, she spun around and thrust her sword out. The silver met the dark iron of Col's blade, and they struggled.

"You're weak!" Col mocked, pushing harder. Connie's feet skidded, and then she was pressed up against a stalagmite. Col chuckled, throwing all of his weight on top of her. "Is that all you got?"

"Try…this!" Connie let her sword vanish, calling on her gauntlets, before she slammed her hands into Col's chest, drawing on Sentinel's core power of earth. Col went flying, smashing through two rock pillars. He landed in a heap on the floor, dazed, but still conscious. Connie took a breath, holding her fists in a boxing pose. She had to be careful; she didn't want to hurt him too much.

Slowly, Col struggled to his feet, leaning on his sword for support. He looked to Connie, his eyes narrowed.

"Lucky…shot," he panted. He yanked his sword from the earth, regaining his fighting stance. Connie braced her shoulders.

Their stand-off was short lived, as Stormbolt and Sentinel crashed through the stalagmites beside them. Connie yelped, covering her face with her hands to avoid the dust-storm. She caught a glimpse of them, their horns locked, when Col suddenly appeared. Connie ducked to the ground, but not before the iron sword sliced through her cheek. Warm blood dripped down her neck, and she winced, holding a hand to the wound. She began to run.

"Universal!" Kullervo roared in her mind. "Do not turn your back on your enemy!"

Connie dived behind a rock pillar, just as Col's sword hacked at the place she'd been moments before. She scrambled to her feet again, conjuring a shield. He was stronger than she'd anticipated.

"You're faster than I thought," Col said, brushing the sweat from his forehead. "But I like a challenge!"

He swung his blade in reverse, and Connie caught the sword on her shield. At once blinding pain struck her head, and she bowed, her mouth filling with saliva. No, Stormbolt's connection was breaking though!

In moments the blue-rock caverns vanished, and she was on her mental island. The silver ocean surrounded her, and Stormbolt flew above it. The bile rose in Connie's through, and then she was violently sick. No, not now!

Weakly she glanced up, her arms trembling.

"Why…" she whispered.

Stormbolt remained silent, watching her with his blood-red eyes. Connie grimaced, holding her stomach. This bond was so unnatural, like two creatures trying to bond with her at once, twisting both connections apart…

"So there is the answer," Kullervo murmured. "He's a hybrid creature!"

Connie sensed panic rise in Stormbolt.

"The shape-shifter is here?" he rasped. "No!"

He immediately broke the connection, and Connie slammed back to the present. The nausea had gone. She was lying in a pile of rocks, and her back and shoulders were aching something awful. Her right sleeve was also soaked in blood and dust. Col stood above her, his sword at her throat.

"How the heck did someone as pathetic as you get the Universal's gift?" he asked, nudging her chin with the blade. "You've no skill, no strength, and you're a girl!"

Connie's eyes narrowed.

"Why…do you…listen to him?" Connie gasped, wiping the dirt from her mouth.

"Because he understands!" Col growled.

"He lies to you, Col!" Connie snarled.

"Never!"

"Then why did you try to kill Skylark!?"

Col froze. He sword-hand quivered, and his gaze softened.

"I didn't…didn't mean to…" His eyes glistened. "I didn't want to…"

"My Prince, don't listen to her!"

Col cried out, holding a hand to his head. That was enough for Connie, who sprang from the rocks, tackling him. Pain sang through her limbs as they tumbled over and over in a muddle of arms and legs. Eventually they stopped, and Connie pinned Col's arms down, straddling his legs. The sword fell from his fingers, and she stared at him, breathing hard.

"Let me help you," she whispered. "Stormbolt is causing you nothing but pain, I can end it all!"

Col's eyes hardened.

"You're the one who causes me pain!" he shrieked. He tried to break free, but Connie was using her earth gauntlets, so he wasn't going anywhere. "Always showing me up when I try to help, always making my efforts look like nothing!"

"Col, that's not…"

"All the companion creatures worship you!" Col bellowed. "They do anything for you! Even Skylark would rather have you as his companion!"

"That's not true!" Connie hollered back. "He misses you more than anything, Col! He only wants you back, that's all he's ever wanted! And what about your grandmother, Mack, Rat, George…"

"I don't need them, or you, or anyone!" Col hissed. "All everyone ever does is hurt me!" His fist clenched. "Power, power doesn't hurt like love does. It makes me stronger."

"Col, power is what will hurt you the most!" Connie pleaded. "Don't you think I know this better than anyone, when Kullervo…"

"I'm not listening to this anymore!" Col roared. "Stormbolt, help me!"

Connie felt the pegasus try to force open a connection again. She rose to defend herself with a shield, but she had to relinquish her gauntlets. Without Sentinel's added strength, Col easily kicked her aside. She collapsed to the ground, her entire body heavy as lead. She'd used the gauntlets too much.

"It'll end alright, Connie," Col said in a low voice. "Time to say goodnight…"

Connie moaned, fighting to stay awake. She had to move. The black sword lay mere inches from her right hand. It was her only chance. Blotting out the pain in her arm, she reached forward, and her fingertips brushed the blade. Col shouted something, but she didn't hear it, as in the same moment the world spiralled into darkness.

Yet she didn't end up at her silver ocean. Instead she was floating, drifting through a bleak abyss. It was so empty she couldn't even tell which direction she was going. Her heart trembled. Was this…

Suddenly, soft singing caught her ear. It seemed to be coming from her…left? Clenching her fists, Connie willed herself to float in that direction. The singing grew louder, and Connie gasped. It was the same song she'd heard when she touched the sword back at the tor.

She continued to trace its source, until she came across a brilliant orb of light. It reminded her very much of her spirit core, of which Kullervo was now the guardian. This wasn't hers, though. It was older, much older.

As she drifted closer, the orb burst into a pillar of silver. Connie snapped her eyes shut, blinded. Gradually, the excess brightness vanished, and Connie opened her eyes again. She found herself staring at a woman in white robes. Her figure was semi-translucent, like a ghost, but she could pick out her mismatched eyes, fair skin and dark brown hair. Just like hers…

"Hello, Connie Lionheart," the woman greeted. "I've been waiting to meet you."

Connie frowned. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Think for a moment, Connie. You know Stormbolt's legend. Who else could I be?"

Slowly, the gears turned, and Connie's jaw dropped.

"You're…You're Helena Goldswift?!"

The woman nodded.

"But how…you lived so long ago…"

"Some souls can persist for eons after death," Helena explained. "Especially those tied to others."

Connie bowed her head. "You've been in the sword with Stormbolt all this time?"

Helena nodded.

"I'm sorry you have inherited the burden I tried to fix," she said. "I did not expect the sword to be found by a companion to pegasi consumed with such negative emotion."

"Col…" Connie breathed. Her memories flooded back, and she snapped her fingers. "Helena, you have to send me back! I'm still fighting him, I need to…"

"Connie," Helena broke in, "you must not continue this battle."

Connie blinked. "What? Why?"

"I will not allow one so young to make the same mistake I did," Helena went on. "You mustn't let Stormbolt send you mad, as he did to me."

"But Helena, it's alright," Connie argued. "I'm miles under the ground, there's nobody I could hurt, so when I regain my mind…"

"The madness is not temporary," Helena cut in. Connie froze. "It will continue to come and go, and there is no way to predict when it strikes. I myself thought as you did, and lived for several years, unaware of the destruction my powers wrought. It was for this reason the Society for the Protection of Mythical Creatures was created; to contain me."

Connie's mouth went dry. Was this true? Was this another reason why Universal companions were so feared and hated?

"I understand your confusion, child," Helena said. "But know that stories decay over time, that truth can be obscured by falsity. Whatever record you found of me and Stormbolt might hold grains of reality, but you must believe my words more."

"I do believe you," Connie answered, "but I have to finish what I started, too. I can't just stop."

"I admire your courage, Connie," Helena said, "but you cannot resign yourself to this fate, not when the mythical creatures need you. For the Universal's role is more important than you realise."

"But what else can I do?!" Connie cried. Her eyes burned with tears. "I love Col, do you have any idea how much it hurts to stand by and watch him act like this?! How many I've felt suffer at his hand…"

"I know only too well," Helena said, "for the pegasus companion I fought was my lover, too." She smiled sadly. "History has a strange way of repeating itself. But I can't let you do this." She took Connie's hands. "I can place your love and Stormbolt into a temporary sleep. Then you must promise that you will flee the battle."

"Only if you tell me how I can save him!" Connie sobbed. "Please Helena, I'll do anything!"

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that, Connie," Helena replied. "But you have your true companion to guide you, as I did not. He is older and wiser than I. Seek his advice."

She released Connie, and floated away. Connie scrambled after her, desperate to regain contact, to learn more, when the darkness lifted. The blue-light of the caverns returned, and the smell of earth and seawater flooded her nostrils. She coughed, the dust catching the back of her throat, and looked around.

Helena had kept her promise. Col was lying against a stalagmite, his head against his chest. Stormbolt, too, was on the ground, very still, but breathing. Sentinel was nearby, sporting injuries to his chest and arms, and panting hard.

"Universal," Kullervo's voice echoed in her mind. "You need to flee this battle at once,"

Connie blinked.

"What, you too?"

Kullervo frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Connie sighed. "Never mind, I'll explain later. But why?"

"I have discovered Stormbolt's secret," Kullervo replied. "Why he makes us ill when he connects to us, why he seeks a pegasi companion, and why he has those horns."

"Oh?"

"Flee the battle, and I will share with you my revelation."

"Kullervo, no, wait!"

She was too late—his presence had already disappeared. She stamped her foot. Why was everyone being so cryptic?! If she had the answers now, she could do something…

"Universal?" Sentinel approached her, wincing. "Is it over?"

Connie closed her eyes. She had no other choice.

"This battle is," she said bitterly. "My friend—no, my love can't be saved this way."

She walked over to where Col was lying. She watched his chest rise and fall, and sank to his side. His face was covered in dirt and scratches, his leather jacket torn and T-shirt ripped. She brushed her fingers over his jaw.

"Forgive me, Col." She wrapped her arms around him and pressing her forehead against his cheek. "But I'm never going to give up. I'll save you and get you back to Skylark. I promise." She gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

She stood up, forcing her tears away.

"Take me home, Sentinel," she said. "I'm so sorry you had to fight for me."

"Universal, it is my honour to serve you." Sentinel bowed. "Let us go home."


	14. Chapter 14

Connie wheeled her bike up the drive to Five Shaker Row, glancing around cautiously. Night had fallen some time ago, and the silent street lamps bathed her path. The sky was cloudless, and her hands were already numb with cold. Not to mention she was still sore from the fighting. She couldn't wait to get back in her warm, comfy bed.

She paused at the top of the drive. All of the lights were off, and nothing stirred. Connie breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed her cover story had worked; about the only thing in her plan that had. Despite her failure, though, the duel had given her a lot to think about. After helping Sentinel with his injuries, which he insisted were only minor, she'd carefully gone through what happened. While it was upsetting she had to abandon Col yet again, in many ways it was lucky Helena stopped her. Contrary to Colman's information, if she'd been infected with Stormbolt's power, there would've been no coming back.

The shock of her near-mistake lingered as she parked her bike behind Evelyn's car. It seemed not everything in the Universal's reading room could be trusted. That was quite a blow to her confidence, as she was still the only Universal and had no-one else to guide her. She wished she could've asked Helena so much more. How had her spirit managed to survive for so long? How had she managed to communicate with Connie? And her words about the Society initially being set up to contain the Universals…what did it all mean? How much of the truth had been lost to history?

Connie paused at the back door, closing her eyes. She'd have to save those questions for later. Right now she needed to focus on Col, and how to stop the Society turning against the pegasi. If only Kullervo hadn't done his stupid disappearing act! He'd learnt something about Stormbolt—something important—yet he wasn't willing to share his information. Connie could only hope he'd be in a more talkative mood later, so she could get back to planning her next move.

Yawning, Connie slipped through the back door, closing it gently.

She tip-toed into the kitchen, the promise of the stairs mere inches away, when suddenly the lights snapped on.

Connie froze. Slowly, she turned around. Evelyn, Mack and Mrs. Clamworthy were sitting at the breakfast table. Evelyn looked as fearsome as her banshee companions, while Mack's eyes were narrowed as he studied her soiled clothing. But it was Mrs. Clamworthy's disappointed face that frightened Connie the most.

"Go get cleaned up, Connie," Evelyn said, breaking the silence. "Then come down, and you can explain where you've really been these last few hours."

Gulping, Connie hurried up the stairs to her room. She closed the door, and glanced to her mirror. The battle damage was worse than she realised. Dried blood caked her right sleeve, and her jacket and trousers were coated in tears, loose threads and dust. Her hair was windswept and muddy, her cheek scarred from Col's sword, and that was before she got to the smell that was just starting to hit her.

Stripping off, she took as long as she dared in the shower, unwilling to face the grilling committee downstairs. How had they found out so quickly? Had Jane been forced to tell the truth? Of course they'd know instantly what she'd done once Col's name was mentioned.

This was going to be very sticky, indeed.

Once free of blood and mud, Connie dressed in her pyjamas and brushed her hair. Finally, looking a little more presentable, she began the cringe-worthy walk to the kitchen. Mack tapped his fingers restlessly. None of them took their eyes off Connie as she took the single unoccupied seat, and Connie took a shaky breath, her heart running overtime. Silence fell, until Mack stood up.

"Where the hell have you been, Connie?!" he blurted. "We were worried sick! After Gard told me he'd seen you cycling towards the caves…" He trailed off. Connie cursed. She hadn't banked on the earth elemental seeing her. She could've made up as many stories as she liked; once her foot touched the ground, he'd know it was her.

So why hadn't he stopped her?

"Mack, please," Evelyn said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We don't want to wake George." Mack nodded, and sank back in his chair. Evelyn turned to Connie, her gaze softened. "Just tell us everything, Connie. Did you try to go after Col again?"

Connie clenched her fists.

"Yes," she said.

"Connie, we explicitly told you not to try anything alone!" Mack snapped. He gestured to her bruised arm and scathed cheek. "Look how much he's hurt you!"

"You think it doesn't hurt me here, watching Col act like this?" Connie tapped over her breastbone, her own temper rising. "I'm sick of sitting around doing nothing! Seeing the mythical creatures, our family, Col, all suffering." She gritted her teeth. "I had to do something."

"But we asked you to come to us first," Mrs. Clamworthy said. "You shouldn't have kept this a secret, Connie. You could have been in serious trouble with nobody to help you. And I can only imagine the toll it's taken on you, to fight someone you care so deeply about."

Connie bowed her head.

"I didn't have any other choice," she said. "You've seen how powerful Stormbolt is, and the influence he has over Col. I'm the only one who can match up to him."

"He could've killed you, Connie!" Mack yelled, not heeding Evelyn's earlier words for George. "How d'you think we feel, every time he launches an attack, every time he taunts you? My own son turning the Society against itself, and against you…" He buried his head in his hands. "Children should never be forced to fight like this."

An indignant retort rose on Connie's lips about being called a child, but she forced it down. Her guilt over the worry she'd caused her guardians was stronger than her anger.

"So what happened?" Evelyn asked, holding Mack's hand. "I guess you spoke with Sentinel, since you were headed for his home?"

"I did," Connie said. "I asked him to take me to a place where no-one could find us."

Evelyn frowned. "You were going to try and seal Stormbolt like your ancestor did, weren't you?"

Connie nodded.

"But as you can see, it didn't work," she said, "and I'm still in one piece."

"And Col?"

"Still with Stormbolt."

Evelyn shook her head.

"That was very reckless, Connie," she said. "You could've gotten seriously hurt. You're not going to pull a stunt like this again." She clasped her hands together. "You're grounded for the rest of the holidays."

"What?!" Connie stood up. "You can't!"

"I can, and I will," Evelyn said firmly. "We need the Society as a whole to put an end to this. You're not running off to play the hero again. You're not to set foot outside this house on your own."

"But…"

"This isn't open for discussion, Connie." Evelyn said. "It's for your own good." She rose to her feet. "Now go to bed."

She left the kitchen. Mack followed, his expression mirroring Evelyn's. Connie rubbed her eyes. This was so unfair! She was so close to unravelling the mystery of the dark pegasus, and Kullervo had some key information, too. Now, if she did discover a way to free Col, she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Connie," Mrs. Clamworthy said kindly, "I understand your frustration. But you must understand that we don't want to lose you as well. We will find a way to bring him home."

"But when?" Connie asked. "After the Society's tried to wipe out the pegasi? Fighting them isn't the way to solve this!"

"I wholeheartedly agree," Mrs. Clamworthy answered. She patted Connie's shoulder. "Connie, I know you feel you should be able to solve all the Society's problems by yourself, but that's not a good habit to get into. You've been relying so much on your own power, you've forgotten your strongest ally is right in front of you."

"You mean Skylark?"

"Yes," Mrs. Clamworthy said. "I know deep under all that anger and hurt, Col still loves his companion very deeply. You need to tap into that, to remind Col his love for Skylark outshines anything Stormbolt could ever grant him. That is the only way to reach him; the only way to free him and bring him home."

Connie sighed, as Col's words in the caverns came back to haunt her. He'd lost faith in love, tricked into thinking power was the answer. He was beyond her reach now…but she'd seen the pain in his eyes when she'd made him relive the memory of hurting Skylark.

The pegasus was her only hope, now.

"Universal, are you awake? We must speak."

Connie blinked, rolling over in bed. It was late morning, but she was still recovering from her duel with Col. But she recognised the voice instantly, and she sat up. About time he showed up again. Quickly she sank into her silver ocean, and stood on her island. Kullervo was there, in the form of a black griffin. It was unusual for him to talk to her in her mental realm, so Connie knew what he had to say was serious.

"I'm here, Kullervo," she grumbled, grasping a handful of his feathered neck. Much as he irked her from time to time, she couldn't deny he was still her true companion. "Are you going to tell me what you found out now?"

"You need to listen well," Kullervo said. "Stormbolt is an extremely strange entity, and when he connected to you last night, I discovered why. He is the result of a union between a pegasus and a dragon."

"Uh, sorry, what?"

"You heard me, Universal," Kullervo said. "He is a hybrid, a half-breed. Not like the chimera, where each part retains its core power and its thoughts intertwine. He is a mistake."

"How is that possible, though?" Connie asked, pushing away the disturbing mental image.

"Human inference," Kullervo answered. "Long before your pathetic Society, many human companions committed horrible atrocities against our kind. Enslavement, torture, experimentation…he is merely a result of such crimes. A creature that should not, and should never have existed."

Sickness gripped Connie. So much she still didn't know about the past…

"But it is his dual nature that explains why he spreads negative energy so easily," Kullervo went on. "His core power is unstable, unbalanced, made from two opposing forces. When he connects to a human companion, he pulls them into this same imbalance, bringing out their inner darkness. He then uses his companion to spread this to other pegasi, winning them to his cause."

"We knew that already," Connie muttered. "But why does he have to have a pegasus companion, and not a companion to dragons?"

"I suppose in theory he could use a dragon companion in the same way," Kullervo said, "but it was Col who set him free, so he chose him. Regardless, Stormbolt needs to be destroyed. He is toxic to the pegasi, and if his influence is not removed, it will eventually sentence their kind to extinction."

"And Col?"

"A necessary sacrifice."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Once you kill Stormbolt," Kullervo said, "the shock of separation will also kill your friend."

"NO!"

Connie escaped the silver ocean, and returned to herself in the present. She refused to listen to anymore.

"It is the only way," Kullervo continued, his voice growing fainter. "Or you will doom the pegasi to destruction."

He vanished, and Connie bit her lip. She couldn't believe it. Was this what it really boiled down to? She'd have to choose between Col or the pegasi?

"Connie?"

Connie jumped, as Evelyn stuck her head around her bedroom door.

"Oh good, you're up," she said. She walked inside, and sat on Connie's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Hopeless," Connie mumbled.

Evelyn's expression softened.

"Well, I was going to ask if you want to see Skylark earlier today," she said. "There's another Society meeting this afternoon, which make take a lot of time."

Connie sighed. Mrs. Clamworthy's words of encouragement from the night before echoed back to her. She'd been afraid of putting Skylark into more danger, but given Kullervo's alternative, she had to push that aside. She'd find a way to end this, and she wouldn't sacrifice Col, Skylark or anyone else to Stormbolt. She wouldn't fail like she had with the Leviathan.

"That sounds good," she said.

"I'll let you get ready, then." Evelyn headed for the landing, when she paused in Connie's doorway. "Rat's coming along too, to keep an eye on you. So don't get any ideas."

She left the room. Yawning, Connie got out of bed and wandered to her window. Her eyes glanced over her calendar; it was 24th December, Christmas Eve. Time had flown so quickly, and soon there'd be none left.

"You're all I have left now, Skylark," Connie whispered, pressing her hand to her chest. "We'll bring back Col, together. I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

The drive to the Masterson's was deathly silent. Heavy fog glided over the road, and Connie watched it drift across the moor. They hadn't left as early as planned, so she would have to see Skylark after the meeting. She was in the back with Rat, who hadn't spoken a single word. Connie wished she could tell him about her upcoming plan, but she didn't want to risk Evelyn overhearing. In truth, she wasn't exactly sure how Skylark could help, but his companion bond was the key. Despite how fragile it had become, it was the only way she could break Stormbolt's connection. With him out of the picture, Col's influence over the pegasi would fall, and the Society could finally breath more easily again.

Suddenly Evelyn's mobile rang.

"Connie, get that for me," she said, tossing it to the back. "Who is it?"

Connie glanced at the number.

"It's Mrs. Clamworthy." She accepted the call and held the phone to her ear.

"Evelyn, it's me, Lavinia. Have you left home yet?"

"Hi Mr. Clamworthy, it's Connie, we're on our way right now," Connie answered.

"Good," Mrs. Clamworthy said. "Dr. Brock just phoned. There's been an emergency, so he won't be able to make it."

"Emergency?" Connie repeated. Rat sat up straighter. "Is it about the pegasi?"

"Undoubtedly yes, but he couldn't spare many details," Mrs. Clamworthy answered. "Kira might know more, she's chairing the meeting in his stead. I'll find out what I can. See you soon."

"Alright, thank you, bye." Connie ended the call. "Dr. Brock might not be able to make it, he's attending some emergency. So Kira's going to chair."

"I see," Evelyn said.

"I bet he's been called to Mallins Wood," Rat said, slumping in his seat again. "Ma's friends have been saying that some 'stray horses' keep smashing their camp sites."

"They're not the only ones," Evelyn added. "People have been sighting a lot of deer, badgers and foxes much closer to town, too. The pegasi must be forcing them out of the forest."

Connie clenched her fist. This has got to stop, she growled to herself.

At long last Evelyn pulled in to the farm, and they hastily made their way to the barn. Connie could sense Windfoal and Skylark, and Icefen was lurking nearby as well, but there was a complete dearth of other creatures. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Something was wrong.

"Icefen!" Rat called. The frost wolf emerged from the mist, and Rat hugged him tightly. Icefen licked his face, growling. "Eh? What do you mean everyone's left already?"

Connie frowned and headed for the barn. Before she could open the door, a voice called behind her.

"Connie, Evelyn, Sean!"

Connie turned, spotting Kira and Windfoal hurrying towards them.

"Kira!" Evelyn cried. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"We have a massive crisis right now," Kira explained. "I've just received word Col is leading his pegasi army against the creatures in Mallins Wood. They are sparing no-one, not even the campers or natural wildlife. Captain Graves is trying to form a counter-attack, but they're not making much ground."

"Then we need to get over there!" Connie snapped.

"That may be difficult," Kira said. "The pegasi are guarding their territory fiercely and have formed blockades. Col knows you aren't there, and it seems he plans to keep you out."

"So can't we just break through?" Rat asked.

"Their numbers are vast," Kira admitted, "and we don't have enough people to spare for a distraction."

"Maybe it's not people we need," Connie said, an idea forming. "Last time the wild pegasi attacked me, Skylark was able to reason with them and break Stormbolt's hold. If he can break up one of the blockades, we can get through."

"You ask a lot of Skylark," Kira answered. "After everything he has been through, will he be up to the task?"

Yes!

A crash echoed from the stables, and Connie felt the rush as Skylark bolted into the open. He galloped straight to the barn, his mane flying. He stormed to a stop beside her, and nuzzled her chest. Connie wrapped her arms around him, her heart filled with warmth. She'd seen him before her fight with Col and he'd looked so frail, but now he was fully recovered and much more like his old self.

"I will do it," Skylark said. "I will do whatever it takes to bring Col home."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Connie asked.

"Sentinel spoke of your fight against Stormbolt, and your courage has renewed mine," Skylark said. "I cannot let the pain of loss cripple me any longer. I saw his true heart that night, and you were right. He still cares for me, as I do for him. We are the only ones who can bring him back to his senses."

"Right," Connie said. "And we're not going to back down until he comes with us."

"Well, that's decided then," Rat chimed. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Just a second you two," Evelyn broke in. Connie rolled her eyes. She couldn't possibly still be thinking about her grounding. "Be careful." She turned to Kira. "Don't let Connie leave your side, Kira. Or she's going to be in worse trouble after this is all over."

"I will protect her, Evelyn," Kira vowed, and Connie heard Windfoal echo the same.

"Good," Evelyn said.

Nodding, Kira mounted Windfoal and offered Connie her hand.

"Ride with us," Windfoal explained. "The wild pegasi will not talk to Skylark if he has a rider. We will keep you safe."

"Alright." Connie mounted in front of Kira, and dug her hands into Windfoal's mane. So different from Argand's scales.

"Rat, go on ahead with Icefen," Kira ordered. "He will be better at navigating the fog, and we'll reach the woods faster."

"I'll drive down to Mallins Wood and gather my banshees and anyone else I can find," Evelyn offered. "Take care, all of you."

She hurried off into the mist. Rat jumped onto Icefen's back and barked out a command. Icefen sprinted off, and Windfoal and Skylark followed. The wind tore through Connie's hair as they galloped across the moor. Windfoal's excitement bubbled through her veins; the rush that could only come from running free. Beside her Skylark felt the same, yearning for the skies, but he stuck to the ground, tethered by fear and doubt. They were riding into battle, and Connie would have to decide the fate of an entire companion species.

But she wouldn't have to do it alone.

They ate up the distance across the moor, Icefen's nose leading them through the fog.

"They are near," Skylark reported.

"Don't leave us just yet," Connie warned. "Don't forget I'll need you against Col as well. You have to be careful."

"Of course, Universal."

Quickly the silhouettes of trees started to appear. Other shadows soon followed, and Connie gasped, sensing the pegasi. There were loads of them swarming the border of Mallins Wood, and it didn't take long before they spotted the trio. Connie didn't bother trying to communicate. Instead she crouched lower against Windfoal's neck.

"I will distract them, Universal," Skylark said. He seemed more sure of himself than ever. "Get to Stormbolt and Col, and I will find you as soon as I can."

He cut off their connection before Connie could reply.

"I'll give him a hand!" Rat yelled, guiding Icefen to follow the pegasus. "Just get into the woods!"

"Be careful!" Connie shouted back.

Both pegasus and frost wolf broke away, and Kira pressed forward. Windfoal stretched out her neck, her mouth foaming slightly. They were so close, only another few feet…

"Watch out!" Kira twisted her fingers into Windfoal's mane, and she veered to the right, narrowly avoiding the dive of a wild pegasus. Another pegasus lunged at them, and Windfoal was forced to run parallel to the trees. They weren't going to let them inside. Connie cast her mind to Skylark, who was caught in a hurricane of hooves, tails and feathers. The plan wasn't working.

"We need to change tactic!" Kira called. "Hold on, Connie!"

Connie tensed, bracing herself against Windfoal's shoulders. Kira was silent, directing the unicorn with her mind. They were perfectly in sync; the result of a companion bond strengthened over years and years. The pegasi were above and behind them, but Windfoal never faltered. She dashed along the border of the trees, ever so slowly edging towards the branches. The pegasi in the sky began to peel away, not wanting to risk getting caught in the boughs.

Finally Windfoal turned sharply, and they bolted into the trees. Connie's heart leapt.

"Skylark, we're through!" she called out. "We're…"

Suddenly a pegasus appeared from the trunks, its head bowed, and it rammed straight into them. Windfoal neighed, bowled to the floor, as Kira and Connie went flying. Connie hit the ground, scratching her face on loose twigs. Windfoal's pained cries filled her head, and she could barely sense anything else. Coughing, she struggled to sit, pushing away the swirling emotions of the creatures around her. Hooves began to surround her.

"Connie!" Kira yelled, but she too was blocked off and pushed apart from Windfoal.

Connie looked up, gazing into the angry eyes of the pegasi herd. There had to have been more than fifty of them, and who knew how many lurked within the forest itself. A grey mare stepped forward, and she kicked dirt into Connie's face.

"You will come with us," she ordered. Connie's eyes widened; she wasn't a wild pegasi. "If you try to fight, we will kill your herd companions."

Connie frantically glanced to her friends. Icefen was wounded, and Rat stood protectively in front of him as more pegasi surrounded them. She sent out a mental call for Skylark, but he didn't answer.

"Your pegasus companion fled the battle," the mare mocked. "We have no use for one as weak as he is. Now get up and come with us."

Connie's heart sank. She couldn't blame Skylark for fleeing; they were completely outnumbered. She hadn't realised the true numbers of Stormbolt's force. But she could sense the unease of the creatures around her. They were not fully in control of their actions, motivated more by fear than loyalty.

With no other choice, she rose to her feet and began following the pegasus mare. Shape-shifting was a potential option, but Kira and Rat would see, and with so many pegasi around they could still recapture her, no matter what form she took. No, she'd have to wait until they took her to Col. He was central to all this, and she had a much better chance of defeating him than an entire army.

They took a winding trail through the woods. The further they went, the more Connie sensed panic from the surrounding creatures, both mythical and non-mythical. Then a familiar presence broke through, honing on her thoughts.

"Universal!" Firewings exclaimed. "Help us, they are…"

He was cut off into silence, and Connie bit back her tears. They were losing. She wanted to cast out her power and find out what was happening, but if the others knew she'd been captured, their morale would collapse. Reluctantly she strengthened her shield, hiding her presence.

At last they came to a clearing. Connie swallowed back the bile in her throat. Stormbolt was here. Her pegasi escort parted, leaving a definitive path to the black pegasus. For a moment she stood her ground, until the grey mare shoved her forward with her head. Stumbling, Connie regained her footing. This was a show of power. She wouldn't cower so easily.

"Where is Col?" she asked.

Stormbolt's eyes flared.

"You dare ask about my prince when you are brought here as my prisoner?" he croaked. "Bow before me and I might answer."

"I'll never bow to you," Connie hissed.

The pegasi surrounding her lunged, butting her in the back. Connie fell forward, and hit the ground on her knees. Stormbolt's laughter echoed in her ears.

"How does it feel to be humiliated so?" he jeered, fanning out his wings. "I had almost given up hope on my freedom, but my prince has surpassed all of my expectations. The pegasi are almost fully united, and this land is ours. He is more than worthy to be my companion." He stalked forward, so he was almost on top of Connie. He blew hot air into her hair, and Connie gritted her teeth, fighting the nausea. "Now, with you as his victory gift, nothing will get in our way."

He turned away. Fury burned through Connie's chest. Almost without permission she stole into Icefen's power, readying an ice-lance, but the frost wolf's mental howl stopped her. If she struck Stormbolt, the entire pegasi herd would rip them to shreds. She couldn't risk her friends' lives.

"You're so pathetically soft, Universal," Kullervo yawned. "But I must concede Stormbolt is not the one who needs to die."

"Nobody is going to die!" Connie shot back.

"Your denial will only last so long," Kullvero replied. "Your 'other option' has already bolted in fear. Don't waste the opportunity."

Connie couldn't argue further, as the pegasi herd started to step back. Windfoal and Icefen were pushed into the trees, kept further apart from Kira and Rat. Then the pegasi dropped to one knee. Connie's eyes widened. Twigs and leaves crunched, and she looked up. Col was walking towards her, his sword at an angle as it rested on his shoulder. Stormbolt was at his side, gleeful.

Connie remained on her knees, her fists clenched, as Col stopped in front of her.

"So, you decided to join the party after all," he said slyly.

"Col!" Rat yelled, straining against his captors. "What the hell are you doing, man? Stop pretending to play dictator and come home!"

Col didn't answer. Instead he raised his hand, and the pegasus trapping Rat kicked him. Rat groaned, and fell to the floor, clutching his mouth. The pegasus' hoof was stained with blood.

"I don't have to listen to any of you," Col snarled. "Not anymore." He spread his arms, a dark grin on his face. "You'd better listen, Society for the Protection of Mythical Creatures!" His voice boomed across the woodland, and Connie felt the distant fighting still. "I've captured your Universal, and if you keep resisting, she's going to suffer. Surrender at once!"

"What are you trying to achieve, Colin?" Kira asked, her voice cold.

"My birth right!" Col snapped. "You're supposed to be leader of the Two Fours but you never stood up for the pegasi!" He pointed his sword at her. "Every companion to pegasi were ridiculed, told they were nothing special, that we were the weakest! But I've proven you all wrong!"

"Col, you've proven nothing!" Connie suddenly spoke up. "Our Society is meant to maintain harmony between all creatures, not to pit us against one another!"

"Of course you'd say that rubbish!" Col jeered. "Do the Society even care about you, Universal? They're terrified of you! They don't want harmony, they only want their own creatures put first!"

"You're wrong!" Connie shot back. "You're just following in Kullervo's steps!"

Col glared.

"Just…" He raised his sword, his arm shaking. "…shut…" A tear escaped his eye. "…UP!"

He swung his sword down, but it met against a blade of pure white. Connie was holding a white sword of her own. Bracing her arms, she shoved Col away, so hard that he stumbled and fell backwards. She stood up, the wind picking up as the light of her sword grew stronger. The fog parted, and Skylark descended, landing beside her.

"Skylark!" Kira and Rat cried.

Connie smiled. She'd felt his presence not long after Col appeared.

"I knew you'd never abandon me," she whispered in her thoughts. "Thank you."

"What?!" Col recoiled at the sight of his companion, snatching his sword back. "How…you should be dead!"

"Col, stop this nonsense!" Skylark answered. "We know this is not what you want!"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Col retreated to Stormbolt. The other pegasi tensed, awaiting his order. "No, this one is mine! I'll…I'll get rid of you once and for all!"

Connie mounted Skylark quickly, knowing what was about to happen. They took to the air, weaving in and out of the trees. Within seconds Stormbolt was alongside them, Col atop his back.

"Get back here, coward!" he screamed.

"Col, you're the one running from the truth!" Connie hollered back. "But if this is the only way you're going to listen, then so be it!"

She whirled Skylark around, and her blade met Col's, sending sparks flying.

"I'm stronger than you!" Col bawled. "I'm stronger than anyone!"

"We know, Col, you don't have to prove anything!" Skylark chimed, dodging a kick. "Please, remember our bond!"

"No!" Stormbolt rasped. "He is my companion and mine alone! I will not let you take him from me!"

He opened his mouth and a jet of black flame shot out. Skylark dived, and Connie raised her shield. Stormbolt must've been desperate if he was using new moves like that.

"Impossible!" Skylark breathed. "No pegasus can command fire!"

"He's not a true pegasus," Connie reminded him. "Never mind, we need to get them apart!"

Skylark nodded, retreating to the ground. He hit the turf running, ripping through the branches. They cut through the undergrowth, passing a crowd of mythical creatures. Several presences pounced on Connie, and her heart filled with delight.

"Connie!" Argand squealed. "They said you were captured!"

"I'm okay!" Connie replied. "I need your help, we have to get Col and Stormbolt apart! Spread the word!"

Argand nodded, disappearing into the shrubs. Skylark changed his path, following a separate trail.

"We will trap him," he informed Connie. "Please hold tight!"

"Right." Connie braced herself, hugging Skylark's neck. Skylark grunted, then put on an added burst of speed. Even Stormbolt struggled to keep up.

"Stop them!" Col shrieked.

The fog began to swirl again, and the sky clouded. Moments later rain fell, and Connie gulped. Stormbolt was going to turn the weather against them. The trail became slick with mud, and Skylark had to use his wings to control his balance. It took its toll on his speed, though, and he was forced to slow down.

Stormbolt seized his chance, rushing forward. Col yelled, his sword raised. Connie took a breath, letting her white sword fade, before she climbed onto Skylark's hindquarters. She'd only get one chance.

As Col was almost on top of them, Connie sprang. The sword sliced her sleeve, but she hit her true mark, tackling Col around the ribs. They both fell off Stormbolt and into the mud. Col dropped his sword and wrestled with Connie, but she held on, refusing to yield.

Rain splattered heavily into the leaves and trees as they grappled with each other, tearing clothes and skin.

"You…can't…win!" Col grunted. Abruptly he broke away, before elbowing Connie in the jaw. Her teeth clipped her lip and she held her cheek, blood trickling from her mouth. In return she aimed a punch, striking Col square on the nose. Col staggered, but then swept his leg around, knocking Connie to the ground. That was all the time he needed to retrieve his sword. Connie shot to her feet, but before she could raise her shield, he lunged.

The iron blade tore into her shoulder and she screamed. It was like white-hot fire running through her skin. Col let the sword tug free, and she collapsed, her faced soaked with tears and rain. Her cry had transmitted to every creature in the forest, and in moments almost every mythical creature in the area came rushing towards them. Their companions came with them; Dr. Brock, Captain Graves, Gard, and several members of the Two Fours and Winged Creatures. Skylark and Stormbolt also appeared, sporting wounds from their own fight.

"Connie!" Gard gasped. "Col, this is enough! Just…"

"Stay back!" Col warned. "Or I'll…I'll…"

"Do what?" Connie whispered. "Kill me?"

Col remained silent, but his arm was trembling. Connie clutched her bleeding shoulder. He was hesitating.

Suddenly she felt bubbling beneath her, and a gentle singing reached her ears. The puddles from the rain had joined together, deep enough to reach the creek that ran through the woods. Finally a water sprite appeared, and Connie blinked.

"Issoon?"

The water sprite acknowledged her, then glanced to the gathering around them. Connie followed his gaze, and her eyes widened.

"Colin Clamworthy, do you have any idea what you've done?" Mrs. Clamworthy spoke, escorted by Mack, Evelyn and a flock of water sprites. The rain sustained them, so they were able to leave the confines of the creek. Col stared, his face white. "You've become so obsessed in your lust for power, you've forgotten the true source of it!"

Issoon drifted to Connie, and he touched her shoulder. It was like a cooling balm, and the bleeding stopped. Connie hadn't realised the water sprites were capable of some healing, too. She sat up, still hurt, but able to watch the scene unfold.

"Is this really what you wanted?" Mrs. Clamworthy went on. "To turn the peaceful and noble pegasi into creatures of war? To hurt and harm other mythical creatures who share their homes? To break apart our family and the ones who love you most?"

The horror in Col's eyes deepened, and tears began to form.

"No…I'd never…"

"They are lying, my prince!"

Suddenly Stormbolt charged forward, standing in front of Col.

"They never cared for you like I did!" he bellowed. "They only care to make you weak again!"

Col gripped his temples.

"Don't listen to that thing!" Mack shouted. "We want you back with us!"

"You can't trust them!" Stormbolt hissed.

"I…"

"Please listen to us!" Evelyn cried. "George misses you, he wants his brother back!"

Col snapped his eyes shut. "I…I want to…"

"No!" Stormbolt stomped his hooves. "We're stronger together! You don't need them!"

"I…" Col dropped his sword. "I don't know anymore!"

"Skylark," Connie yelled, "now!"

She bolted from the ground, as Skylark ran towards her. Stormbolt flared his nostrils, but Connie caught a handful of his mane. With her other hand she grasped Skylark, and then forced a bridge between them. Col let out an anguished wail, and the forest disappeared.

The four of them appeared on her mental island. Col was on his knees, holding his head. Oddly enough, Connie didn't feel sick this time. Skylark was protecting her. Now she could see the one bond Col shared between the two pegasi. Skylark's sky-blue and silver aura mixed with Stormbolt's red and black one, so intertwined they were almost impossible to tell apart.

"Universal, hurry," Skylark said. "I'm not afraid."

"What are you doing?!" Stormbolt cried.

Connie's eyes narrowed.

"Getting rid of you!"

She conjured a helm, her one defence against intruders in her mind. She could only hope Col's companion bond would be strong enough to resist. Striding forward, she came to Col's shivering form and touched his shoulders. He looked up at her, his face streaming with tears.

"What have I done?" he croaked.

"It'll be over soon," Connie soothed, kneeling beside him. "Here."

Col didn't resist as she fixed the helm around him. The mixed aura began to twist and writhe, and both Skylark and Stormbolt shrieked. The colours tried to merge to Connie to form another bond, but Skylark resisted, blocking off his connection.

"Skylark!" Connie reached out to him. The strain was going to be too much.

"I will…make sure…he cannot bond…ever again…" Skylark whispered. "Tell Col…I am proud…to have been his companion. Goodbye…Universal!"

Connie couldn't maintain the bridge and her mental island vanished. The cold wet woodland returned, and she found herself in Evelyn's arms. She could barely move. Col was with Mack, his eyes closed.

Stormbolt was rearing, flapping his wings in fury. His eyes were wide and panicked. Connie felt him reaching out, but even she couldn't connect to him. Skylark had dealt him a final blow. He'd lost his ability to bond to humans forever.

Before the other creatures could react, a group of wild pegasi arrived. But they ignored the gathering, and instead went for Stormbolt. Stormbolt retreated, fleeing to the skies, and they took chase. He was their master no longer, and they were going to exact their own revenge on him.

One pegasus however remained, but he had collapsed into the leaves, and was lying very still.

"No…Skylark!"

Connie pushed Evelyn away and crawled to the pegasus. She passed the black sword, which had cracked, centuries of decay catching up at once. The magical seal—and Helena Goldswift—were gone forever. She threw herself onto Skylark, trying to sense his heart. It was too faint. He'd sacrificed his companion bond to get rid of Stormbolt. He wasn't going to survive.

"This can't be!" she wept, burying her face in his mane. "I promised I wouldn't let this happen, and…"

"Universal, there is still a chance!" Gard spoke. "Mack, bring Col to Skylark, quickly now!"

Mack picked up Col and hurried to the pegasus. He laid his son down beside Connie, and Connie held his hand tightly.

"You can rebuild their bond, Connie," Gard said.

"But…how?" Connie asked. "I never could before…"

"Reach into your heart, Connie," Gard instructed. "Your feelings for them are the same. Let that be the base of the new bond between them. You are the only one who can save them."

Connie nodded, squeezing Col's hand tighter. She wrapped her other arm around Skylark and delved into her mental realm. Both pegasus and companion lay on her island, flickering wisps of silver all that was left of their former connection. There wasn't much time left.

Connie stepped into her ocean, the silver waters filling her with strength. Slowly, she began to weave her arms, twisting the water into crescents, finding her connection to the pegasi. The lines folded around each other, rising and wrapping around her wrists, before extending to the silver fragments in the air. One end touched Skylark, bathing him in light, and the aura started to grow. The other side touched Col, and the silver changed. Sky-blue, navy, orange, purple, dusky pink; the aura took on the colours of a sunset.

"Your power is truly remarkable, Universal," Kullervo said, appearing as a crow on her shoulder. "I have never seen a bond created like this. You have performed a miracle. Well done."

Connie lowered her arms, and the aura shimmered. It would be unbreakable. The ocean and island slipped away, and the cold air stung her cheek. Still lying against Skylark, she felt his heavy breaths, and the strong pulse of his heart. He was going to live. She backed away, weary, as Col stirred. His hands roamed Skylark's flank, and he gripped his mane, his knuckles white.

"I'm so sorry, Skylark," he whimpered. "I'm so sorry!"

He burst into tears.

"I am glad you have come back to me," Skylark answered softly. "I missed you."

Connie smiled. They were going to be alright. However, Captain Graves huffed. He dismounted Firewings, his eyes narrowed.

"He doesn't get away this easy," he said, making to step forward, but Mrs. Clamworthy held his arm.

"Leave them alone." Her eyes were fierce. "Can't you see Connie has given them a second chance? You can decide your punishment later." She turned to the rest of the group. "The battle is over. It's time to go home."


	16. Chapter 16

Connie tensed as she sat beside Jessica and Rat. It was New Year's Eve, yet despite the planned festivities Dr. Brock and Kira had called for a final meeting. They were to decide Col's punishment for the Stormbolt incident. There had been a lot of rumours going around, with some people believing Col's connections to the Universal would make him get off easy, while others were calling for him to be completely banned. Neither sat well with Connie. She'd explicitly asked not to be part of the judging panel, knowing the controversy it would stir, but she was also afraid Col would be punished too harshly.

Col sat in the front row with Mrs. Clamworthy, who was going to be his defendant. He looked miserable. Skylark remained with Firewings and Gard, kept back from the proceedings. Captain Graves, Kira, and Dr. Brock all sat at the main table, ready to begin the trial.

"Do you know what they're planning?" Jessica whispered.

Connie shook her head.

"They can't kick him out, can they?" Rat asked, chewing on his nails. "Not after you went through all that trouble to fix their companion bond."

"It's not up to me," Connie sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see."

As the last drifters took their seats, Dr. Brock stood up.

"Thank you all for attending again," he said. "As you know we have had quite an eventful run up to Christmas and the New Year. Thankfully, the threat of Stormbolt has been removed. The wild pegasi have returned to their homes, and have issued their apologies for the incident. However, before we can go and celebrate the New Year, we need to decide what to do with Colin Clamworthy, who played a key role in these events."

He took his seat, and Kira stood.

"As Trustee of the Two Fours, I will lead proceedings," she said. "Colin Clamworthy, you are charged with inciting creatures to war, neglect of your personal companion, and violent assault on Connie Lionheart. How do you plead?"

Col opened his mouth to speak, but Mrs. Clamworthy spoke first.

"Before Col denies or accepts the charges, I would like to add some context," she said.

Kira nodded.

"Perhaps a lesson we all can take from this," Mrs. Clamworthy went on. "Col suffered through a lot of grief prior to these events. I am his main guardian and carer, and he was left in severe shock when I had to be admitted to hospital. He also performed poorly in his Society exams and struggled with many family tensions as a result. As we learnt about Stormbolt, this negative emotion drew him out, and started the conflict. While I agree none of these excuse his behaviour, I do wonder if we put too much pressure on our younger companion members, and that this needs to be looked into to prevent such events happening again."

"Valid points, Lavinia," Dr. Brock said. "I will also add that there other factors also lead to this, including large gaps in our knowledge about the potentials harms humans have incited against mythical creatures before our Society was founded. Even with Kullervo gone, we still have a lot to answer for, and I feel this is an avenue we need to actively pursue to atone for our errors."

"Indeed," Captain Graves said. He stood up. "However, we must remain vigilant of the fact that a sixteen-year old boy almost brought our chapter to its knees, and the mistrust and anger many creatures now feel towards the pegasi can't be undone overnight. Col needs to understand the weight of his actions and that they have consequences."

Kira turned back to Col.

"So Col, how do you plead?"

"Guilty," Col said softly.

A murmur ran around the gathering.

"Then in my opinion, this leaves us with two choices," Kira said. "The first is to outright ban Col from the Society and forbid any further interaction with his companion creature."

Col's eyes widened.

"The second is to allow him to remain in the Society, but all his companion interactions are to be supervised for an indefinite period until he has proven stable," Kira went on. "During this time he will also not be allowed to participate in Society competitions or events, either. Please vote for whichever option you think is reasonable."

Connie glanced around as Dr. Brock called the vote. An awful lot of people seemed supportive of a ban. She raised her hand for the second option, as did Rat, Jessica and Mack.

"It appears to be a tie," Dr. Brock said. "We will need to elect a casting voter…"

"If I can say something, Dr. Brock?" Connie suddenly asked. Dr. Brock paused, but Kira nodded in approval. Captain Graves frowned, but he didn't say anything.

"Go ahead, Connie."

"I just think banning Col won't solve anything," Connie said. "He's already been through the pain of losing his bond once. Also, Skylark didn't do anything wrong, and this will hurt him as well." She took a breath. "It might be harder to enforce supervision, but I think it's fairer this way."

She fell silent again.

"Shall we retake the vote?" Kira offered.

The vote was taken again, and this time the second option won by a few more hands.

"Then this is our agreed punishment," Kira said. "Col will be allowed to meet with Skylark at a defined place and time under the supervision of Captain Graves and another appointed member, until such time he proves stable, and for a minimum of three years."

Col sank into his seat, as the meeting was closed. Everyone rushed to leave, eager to get going for the Society's New Year's celebrations that were going to take place in the cliffs. Connie ignored them, vaulting seats to sit beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Col let out a shaky breath.

"I was expecting the worst," he admitted. "This was the best I could've hoped for. Thank you."

Mrs. Clamworthy gave him a hug.

"We will work through this, Col," she said. "It won't be easy but we are all here to help."

"I know." Col hugged his grandmother tightly.

"Guess this means our summer races are off for now?" Rat said, grabbing the seat behind them. "Don't worry. You'd only get sick of me winning all the time."

That got a small smile from Col, and he jabbed Rat's shoulder. Rat grinned.

"Well, we'd better head off," Mrs. Clamworthy said. "Don't want to miss the start of the New Year, and it's a little drive to our venue this time."

She rose to her feet and grabbed her stick.

"I'll give you a hand," Rat offered, coming beside her.

"Me too," Jessica added, winking at Connie.

"How sweet," Mrs. Clamworthy beamed. They headed outside, while Col and Connie remained. Eventually they were the only ones left. A brief silence fell, until Col sighed.

"I hope you can forgive me someday," he said. He was finding it hard to look at her. "I…I'll understand if you want to break up with me. I was so cruel to you. I'm just so sorry…"

"Col, I'm not the one you need to apologise to," Connie interrupted. "You've already apologised to Skylark, and he's forgiven you. He loves you." Her cheeks reddened. "Like I do."

"How can you say that after I almost tried to kill you?" Col shook his head. "After all those hurtful things I said, after everything I've done…"

"Because that wasn't the real you," Connie answered. "You had every opportunity to finish me off, both in the cavern and in the wood, but when it came to the crunch you couldn't. Even Stormbolt couldn't push you that far. That's how I know you feel the same."

Suddenly Col grabbed her into an embrace.

"I do," he murmured, as Connie wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Connie. And I swear I'll never do anything to hurt you again."

He pulled away slightly and brushed his lips against hers. Connie stiffened, not expecting a kiss, but soon relaxed and leant into him. Finally, her Col was back.

"Hey, are you two love birds going to sit here all night?" Mack called from the barn door. Hastily Col and Connie broke apart, both blushing.

"Sorry." They stood up, and Connie took Col's hand.

She couldn't wait to see what the New Year would bring.

END


End file.
